Er kam, sah, siegte und liebte
by Autorin
Summary: Dies ist Fortsetzung meiner Geschichte "Er kam, sah und siegte" - Harry hat sich für Scorpius entschieden. Die beiden haben allerdings im weiteren Verlauf mit allerlei Problemen zu kämpfen, mit Freunden, die keine mehr sein wollen und Feinden, die zu Freunden werden - viele Gefühle, auch mal etwas Sex und ein überraschen entzückendes Pairing ;-)
1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Harry war nervös. Ziemlich nervös.

Er legte das rote T-Shirt wieder weg, dass er in der Hand gehabt hatte und zog schließlich ein seriös wirkendes blau-kariertes Hemd an. Er sah kurz in den Spiegel, strich sich über die Haare, sah ein, dass das nichts bringen würde und ließ sich dann vor dem Bett auf die Knie sinken, um vor dem Gespräch noch seinen Zauberstab darunter hervorzuholen. Endlich hatte er das Gesuchte in der Hand und stand auf. Das Hemd war durch das Gehangel wieder aus der Hose gerutscht, er beseitigte die Schäden wieder, strich sich noch einmal durchs Gesicht und trat mutig aus seinem Schlafzimmer, ging die Treppe hinunter und hörte bereits Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„…hättest du dir echt einen besseren suchen können. Merlin! Warum einen Potter? Und dann auch noch Potter senior?"

„Aber Vater, das habe ich mir doch nicht ausgesucht. Aber er ist wirklich nett und witzig. Und er ist sexy…"

„SCORPIUS! Bitte! Mir ist schon übel genug!"

Tief durchatmend betrat Harry Potter nun sein Wohnzimmer und sah die beiden hellblonden Männer vor sich an. Der Größere von beiden, Draco Malfoy, sein ehemaliger Erzrivale in der Schule. Perfekt gekleidet, wie immer, perfekt frisiert selbstverständlich ebenfalls, saß er lässig und mit einem überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck in Harrys Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin und starrte ihm abweisend entgegen.

In seiner Nähe saß der etwas kleinere hellblonde Mann…Junge, wie auch immer. Die Haare, unverkennbar das Erbe des neben ihm sitzenden Größeren, waren verwuschelt, sein Gesichtsausdruck freudig, als er Harry sah. Er hatte die Hände im Schoß verschränkt, hatte noch immer bloße Füße und trug noch immer Harrys Lieblingsshirt, das er eben in der Eile übergezogen hatte. Und er sah wirklich zum Anbeißen aus. Sein Geliebter.

Der Weltenretter musste sich ein ein dümmliches verliebtes Grinsen verkneifen, als er den jungen Malfoy ansah, seinen Scorpius.

Dracos genervter Blick und die gehobene Augenbraue zeigten Harry deutlich genug, dass er sich setzen und das nun fällige Gespräch beginnen lassen sollte.

Sollte er sich neben Scorpius setzen? Wäre das zu aufdringlich? Würde Draco das überhaupt erlauben?

Verdammt, er war erwachsen, konnte sich hinsetzten wo er wollte! Dies hier war immerhin SEIN Haus! Er beschloss trotzdem, lieber in dem anderen Sessel Platz zu nehmen, was nun eine hochgezogene Augenbraue und einen enttäuschten Blick beim jüngeren Malfoy zur Folge hatte.

Himmel, wo war er hier nur hinein geraten?

„Dann mal los, POTTER!"

„Ähm…was…" stammelte dieser nun, da er nicht wusste, was Draco von ihm hören wollte.

„Du hast meinen Sohn … entjungfert, er hat dich als Lebenspartner gewählt. Wie gedenkst du jetzt zu handeln?"

Harry schluckte. Er sah von Dracos grauen Augen zu den fast identischen von Scorpius, in ihnen konnte er eine Wärme sehen, die bei Draco völlig fehlte.

„POTTER?"

„Vater, jetzt dräng ihn doch nicht so…" flehte Scorpius, dem das Ganze furchtbar unangenehm war. Ein wütender Blick, der so etwas sagte wie ‚Zu dir kommen wir später noch, Bursche' ließ ihn jedoch verstummen, und er sah schnell wieder auf seine Hände.

Harry reichte das jetzt. Er konnte nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie Draco mit seinem Sohn, mit SEINEM GELIEBTEN, umsprang. Der Junge war ja völlig verschüchtert. „Malfoy, meinst du nicht, dass auch Scorpius das Recht hat, etwas dazu zu sagen?" Eigentlich mehr als du…aber das verkniff er sich lieber.

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf Scorpius Gesicht und er hob den Blick, suchte Harrys grüne Augen.

„Nein, das denke ich nicht, Potter, denn Scorpius weiß noch nicht, was gut für ihn ist. Er ist noch ein Kind."

„Ist er nicht. Das hatten wir doch oben schon." begehrte Harry nun auf. Wenn er anscheinend von Draco hier schon zu einer Hochzeit oder ähnlichem genötigt werden sollte, dann konnte er jawohl zumindest seine Meinung sagen. Nicht, dass ihm der Gedanke, diesen süßen Engel immer um sich zu haben nicht gefiel…aber er hatte sich sein weiteres Leben irgendwie anders vorgestellt, als mit einem Jugendlichen an seiner Seite – einem MANN…

„Wie auch immer." Draco atmete tief durch „Wir sollten die Sache klären. Was ist denn nun Potter? War er dir nur fürs Bett gut genug, weil er hübsch ist und einen knackigen Hintern hat, oder übernimmst du Verantwortung?"

Scorpius' Wangen färbten sich knallrot bei diesen Worten seines Vaters.

„Malfoy! Wie redest du denn?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, denn er hatte Scorpius Reaktion gesehen. Er bemerkte aber erleichtert, dass er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Der Schock nach Malfoys plötzlichem Auftauchen war vergangen. „Und zu deiner Frage…nun ja, das kam alles sehr überraschend…"

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust „Meinst du für mich kam nicht überraschend, dass du meinen Sohn vö… mit meinem Sohn schläfst?" Er räusperte sich, wurde sich langsam ebenfalls wieder seiner Manieren bewusst. „Ich dachte, er verbringt hier ein paar Wochen mit deinen Kindern, du passt auf ihn auf. Und dann finde ich ihn nackt in deinem Bett!"

Harry senkte den Kopf.

„Stell dir vor, es wäre andersrum, und du hättest mich mit Albus gefunden…naja, wohl eher Lily, denn ich bin nicht schwul…"

Harry schluckte. Er hätte ihn umgebracht.

Doch dann fiel ihm etwas anderes ein „Ich bin auch nicht schwul!" entrüstete er sich.

Die beiden Malfoys vor ihm sahen ihn an, vier hochgezogene Augenbrauen über grauen Augen.

„Bin ich nicht…"versuchte er noch einmal zu bekräftigen.

„Ähm, Harry…" begann Scorpius nun vorsichtig, leicht irritiert über die Aussage nach dem leidenschaftlichen Sex, den sie miteinander in den letzten zwei Wochen gehabt hatten. „Ich glaube, da irrst du dich…" führte er sanft fort. Und als er Harrys verwirrten Blick auffing, musste er lächeln.

Draco war nicht so sanft wie sein Sohn „Potter, spinnst du jetzt völlig? Du hast Sex mit meinem SOHN, und vermutlich nicht nur einmal…" ein strenger Blick auf seinen Sohn folgte, dann fuhr er fort „und du behauptest, du seist nicht schwul? Was bist du dann?"

Harry war schockiert. Er war doch nicht schwul. Das war doch nur, Scorpius war so…und so…und hatte so…oh Merlin. War er schwul?

Aber…nein, er war doch mit Ginny verheiratet gewesen! Und sie hatten Sex gehabt, wie seine drei Kinder bewiesen…und doch…es war nie so gewesen wie mit dem ersten, und mit Sicherheit auch einzigen, Mann, mit dem er geschlafen hatte…

Er war schwul.

Was kam denn als nächstes?

„Harry?" fragte Scorpius ihn nun lächelnd und sah ihm liebevoll in die Augen.

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte und murmelte fast lautlos „Vielleicht habt ihr recht…" Seine Wangen glühten.

„Bei Merlins Bart! Potter hat ein Outing vor sich selbst!" schnarrte Malfoy senior nun doch amüsiert, seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.

Scorpius erhob sich nun, warf seinem Vater einen trotzigen Blick zu und ging zu Harry hinüber, kniete sich vor ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm „Es ist gut, Harry, ich weiß, das ist alles neu für dich. Auch die Veela-Sache. Ich wollte dir das eigentlich schonender beibringen, aber Vater…" Harry zog ihn an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in den duftenden blonden Haaren und versuchte, das demonstrative Räuspern Dracos' zu ignorieren.

„HEY!" brüllte dieser nun. „Es reicht jetzt! Scorpius, setz dich wieder hin!" und als der Junge sich anschickte, sich auf Harrys Schoß zu setzen fuhr er sofort dazwischen „Wag das ja nicht, Bursche! Hier!" er deutete wieder auf das Sofa. Scorpius warf Harry noch einen zärtlichen Blick zu und gehorchte dann.

„Warum darf dein Sohn sich eigentlich nicht selber aussuchen, wo er sitzen will?"

Draco ignorierte das geflissentlich. Er wollte endlich fertig werden mit dieser nervtötenden Diskussion und nicht auch noch ihre unterschiedlichen Auffassungen von angemessener Erziehung besprechen.

„Nochmal, Potter. Wirst du eine Beziehung mit meinem Sohn eingehen oder wolltest du nur Sex?"

Scorpius verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah seinen Vater böse an, schwieg aber.

Harry blickte den zauberhaften jungen Mann an, der dort auf seinem Sofa saß, der Draco so ähnlich war und sich doch so sehr von ihm unterschied.

Eigentlich, und er schämte sich jetzt dafür, hatte er gedacht, dass es bei Sex bleiben würde, dass sie sich nach den Ferien einvernehmlich trennen und nie wieder sehen würden. Die Dinge hatten sich jedoch geändert. Denn je länger er Zeit mit seinem jungen Geliebten verbracht hatte, desto inniger wurde ihre Verbindung. Und die Veela-Sache machte das Ganze wirklich nicht leichter. Wie hätte Harry nun sagen können, dass er es nicht mal versuchen würde, wo er sich doch anscheinend selber verliebt hatte – und Scorpius sonst sein ganzes Leben würde allein bleiben müssen. Nur um der Konventionen willen auf eine vielleicht glückliche Beziehung verzichten? Er war mutig. Er war ein Gryffindor.

„Wir HABEN bereits eine Beziehung, Malfoy, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte. Oder Schatz?"

Das Strahlen, was nun auf das jugendliche Gesicht trat, schien ihn noch schöner zu machen, Harry verlor sich in den grauen Augen und seufzte.

„Ja, Harry, das haben wir. Wir sind längst zusammen, Vater!" erklärte Scorpius nun triumphierend seinem Vater.

„Potter hör endlich auf meinen Sohn anzustarren, als würdest du ihn gleich mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen wollen!"

Aber er WOLLTE ihn doch mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen…er sah so zum Anbeißen aus…

„Und hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen, verdammt! Schön, ihr seid also zusammen. Na wunderbar. Ich bin wirklich überglücklich."

Harry fragte sich, wie Draco es immer schaffte, so viel Sarkasmus in seine Stimme zu legen. Er beschloss seinen Lieblingsfeind etwas zu ärgern „Ach, Draco, wie ist denn das dann, wenn du bald mein Schwiegervater bist…soll ich dich dann Daddy nennen?"

Eiskalte graue Augen, ein diabolisches Grinsen „Gut, Potter, da ich das jetzt mal als Heiratsantrag an meinen Sohn werte, werde ich morgen gleich das Aufgebot bestellen." Und wieder trat da so ein bisschen Unwohlsein in die grünen Augen.

„Vater, jetzt hör bitte auf, Harry dauernd zu ärgern. Ich liebe ihn!"

Schweigen.

Zwei erwachsene Männer sahen ihn entgeistert an.

Draco räusperte sich verlegen, während Harry nur ein „Ähm…" herausbrachte.

Scorpius sprang auf „Tut mir leid, das war blöd…" und verließ ziemlich unmalfoyhaft fluchtartig das Zimmer.

„Scheiße…" murmelte Harry, waren das Tränen in den Augen seines Lieblings gewesen? Das war doch nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Aber sie kannten sich doch erst so kurz…sagte man da schon so etwas? Aber Scorpius war jung, überschwänglich…und verliebt. Harry sah Draco an. Dieser zog wieder die Augenbrauen hoch und zuckte mit den Schultern. Und plötzlich sagte er etwas, das Harry nicht von ihm erwartet hätte „Vielleicht solltest du mal nach ihm sehen, Potter. Ich denke, das solltet ihr klären…ohne mich. Aber tu ihm ja nicht weh."

„Malfoy, du kannst ja richtig sensibel sein!"

„Sei nicht albern, Potter. Aber ich liebe meinen Sohn. Ich will nicht, dass irgendein daher gelaufener Möchtegern-Held ihm das Herz bricht. Liebst du ihn?"

„Malfoy, wir kennen uns doch noch gar nicht so lange…aber ich denke, ich habe mich in ihn verliebt. Also keine Angst…ich werde ihm schon nicht weh tun. Ich bin ja kein Idiot!"

Draco enthielt sich ausnahmsweise jeglichen Kommentars und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück.

Harry erhob sich, um den jungen Slytherin zu suchen.

Er fand ihn schnell. Er lag in Harrys Zimmer im Bett und schluchzte.

Vorsichtig setzte der ehemalige Gryffindor sich zu ihm und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Er nahm ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn zu sich, legte fest seine Arme um ihn und sagte an seinem Ohr „Schatz, das war nicht blöd. Und es muss dir auch nichts leid tun." Er streichelte ihm über die blonden Haare und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Nach einigen Minuten hatte der Junge sich wieder beruhigt, er hob den Kopf und setzte sich etwas auf, sah Harry ins Gesicht „Aber du liebst mich nicht, oder?" Harry schluckte. Jetzt musste er seine Worte geschickt wählen, denn er wollte seinem Schatz nicht weh tun.

„Scorpius, hör mal zu, du bist mir in den letzten Wochen sehr wichtig geworden. Wir kennen uns doch erst so kurz…da kann ich das einfach noch nicht so sicher sagen. Aber ich habe dich sehr gerne, du bist klug, hübsch …sexy" Er lächelte schelmisch und kniff Scorpius in den Hintern „Und ich werde mich auf dich einlassen. Ich werde der Sache zwischen uns eine Chance geben. Denn ich finde sie jetzt schon sehr schön…unsere Beziehung…"

Scorpius nickte. „Mehr kann ich wohl nicht erwarten."

„Die Chancen stehen gut, dass es mehr wird, mein Schatz. Du bist ein echter Engel. Ich … hab dich wirklich sehr gern!" Er zog ihn wieder in seine Arme und bemerkte überrascht, dass der Jüngere ihm den Kopf zuwandte und seine Lippen auf seine legte, sie öffnete und seine Zunge in Harrys Mund schob, was dieser gerne geschehen ließ. Harry schloss die Augen und gab sich dem Kuss hin, genoss den Duft des Jungen, das Kribbeln, was die Zunge in ihm auslöste. Scorpius Hände wanderten über Harrys Körper, streichelten seinen Bauch, fuhren tiefer, so dass Harry sich von ihm löste.

„Scorpius, dein Vater sitzt unten! Lass uns das lieber verschieben!"

„Auf wann denn? Weißt du, wie lange wir uns nicht sehen, wenn er mich gleich mitnimmt?"

Harry dachte kurz nach, dann murmelte er „Naja, aber nur ein bisschen kuscheln…" und küsste nun seinerseits die verführerischen Lippen seines Malfoys. Dieser seufzte, begann dann, Harrys Hals zu küssen, ließ sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung vor Harry auf den Boden gleiten, öffnete die Knöpfe des Hemdes, das ihn von dem geliebten Körper trennte, schob es auf und leckte über die Brust, den Bauch, tauchte kurz in den Bauchnabel ein. Harry seufzte, das fühlte sich so gut an…

Dann bemerkte er, wie Scorpius mit schnellen Handbewegungen Harrys Hose öffnete, etwas herunterzog und gerade dabei war, seinen Kopf über Harrys Schritt zu beugen, anscheinend entschlossen, den anderen mit mehr als nur ein bisschen Kuscheln zu verwöhnen. Doch der Ältere rutschte nun, wieder vollends aus seinem rauschartigen Zustand erwacht, von dem jungen Mann weg, zog sich die Hose wieder zurecht und schloss sie.

„Scorpius, nicht. Tu das nicht. Nicht jetzt, wenn dein Vater unten auf uns wartet." Er knöpfte auch sein Hemd wieder zu und stand auf, sah auf den noch immer am Boden kauernden Jungen, der nun den Kopf gesenkt hatte.

„Wie soll ich dich denn sonst dazu bringen, dass du mich auch liebst?" Seine Stimme klang trotzig.

Harry dachte, er hätte sich verhört. Dachte der Junge, dass er ihn mit…Sex dazu bekam, dass er ihn liebte? Hier lief etwas falsch, das musste er aufklären.

„Was redest du da?" Er hockte sich neben ihn. „Sieh mich an, Scorpius!"

Kopfschütteln.

„Bitte. Sieh mich an, Schatz!"

Zögernd wandte sich Harry ein wunderschönes, sehr verstörtes Gesicht zu.

„Scorpius, Hyperion Malfoy. Hör mir zu. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr. Ich mag DICH, nicht nur deinen Körper, oder was du mit mir machst. Und ich möchte auch DICH lieben, deine ganze Persönlichkeit. Dazu brauchst du nicht besonders…gefällig zu sein. Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Glaub mir, bitte. Ich möchte gerne mit dir Sex haben, aber nur, weil wir es beide wollen, nicht weil du denkst, du müsstest mit mir schlafen, weil ich dich dann vielleicht mehr liebe…verstehst du?"

Die grauen Augen waren skeptisch, doch dann nickte er. „Aber bisher wollte ich es immer…"

„Ich weiß." sagte Harry sanft. „Aber eben war das eher eine …Bestechung, oder?"

Scorpius wurde rot und nickte. Harry nahm ihn in den Arm und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund.

„Komm, lass uns wieder zu deinem Vater gehen. Sonst schikaniert der noch den armen Hauselfen!"

Scorpius nickte lächelnd und erhob sich ebenso wie Harry, dann griff der Ältere nach der schmalen Hand seines Geliebten und Hand in Hand gingen sie wieder zu Draco ins Wohnzimmer.

„Na endlich, Merlin, ich dachte schon, ihr seid wieder im Bett gelandet!"

Harry drückte Scorpius Hand und meinte nur „Na sicher, Malfoy, während du hier unten wartest!" Scorpius erwiderte das Drücken. Und gemeinsam setzten sie sich aufs Sofa, die Hände weiter ineinander verschränkt. Draco sah es, runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Also um das ganze Desaster hier mal zu einem Abschluss zu bringen. Ihr seid also …zusammen. Ja. Was weiter geschieht wird sich wohl zeigen. Auch wann die Hochzeit stattfindet." Er warf Harry einen fast amüsiert zu nennenden Blick zu. „Scorpius, geh jetzt und pack deine Sachen, wir müssen nach Hause. Morgen findet ein Bankett statt, bei dem du dich sehen lassen solltest. Aber anscheinend ist ja die Eule abhanden gekommen, die den Brief bringen sollte…"

„Aber kann ich denn dann nicht heute Nacht hierbleiben und morgen nach Hause kommen? Das reicht doch auch!" fragte Scorpius mit möglichst unschuldigem Gesicht.

Draco legte den Kopf schief „Mein lieber Sohn, wieso solltest du über Nacht noch hierbleiben? SCHLAFEN kannst du ebenso gut zu Hause. Oder hattest du etwas anderes im Sinn?"

„Nein, wieso?" Doch der rosa Schimmer um die Nase sagte etwas anderes als der hinreißende Mund. Harry schmunzelte. Er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, seinen Geliebten erst morgen gehen lassen zu müssen.

Doch Draco war unerbittlich „Na dann ist ja gut. Pack deine Sachen. Ich will endlich nach Hause."

Scorpius erhob sich folgsam und ging wortlos in den oberen Stock.

Die beiden Männer musterten sich.

„Das hast du ganz gut gemacht – zumindest für deine Verhältnisse - Potter."

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich habe kurz unten an der Treppe gestanden, als ihr oben ward…wollte mal kontrollieren, ob es wirklich jugendfrei zugeht bei euch. Da habe ich deinen kleinen Vortrag gehört…über das Lieben der Persönlichkeit und so weiter…Das war gut."

„Freut mich."

„Tu ihm nicht weh. Pass auf ihn auf. Er ist noch so jung. Er ist alles was ich habe…"

„Das werde ich. Er ist mir auch wichtig."

Die grauen und die grünen Augen sahen sich noch einen Moment an, dann erhob Draco sich, weil er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Scorpius betrat das Zimmer mit seinem eleganten Koffer in der Hand.

„Wie nutzen das Flohnetzwerk." teilte Draco knapp mit und Scorpius ging schweigend auf den Kamin zu.

„Du gehst zuerst." bestimmte Draco und der Junge nickte, wollte schon in den Kamin treten, da rief Harry „Warte!"

Er trat auf den Jungen zu, umarmte ihn zärtlich, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und legte seine Stirn an seine. „Ich freue mich jetzt schon drauf, wenn wir uns wiedersehen! Ich träume bestimmt jede Nacht von dir, mein Schatz! Denk an mich!"

„Ich liebe dich, Harry." Scorpius küsste Harry noch einmal, dann löste er sich von dem Dunkelhaarigen, trat in den Kamin und war gleich darauf verschwunden.

„Malfoy?"

„Was gibt es denn noch, Potter?"

„Ich würde gerne am Sonntag mit meinen Kindern sprechen. Und ich hätte gerne Scorpius dabei. Er ist immerhin mein…Partner. Würdest du ihm das sagen und ihm erlauben, dafür herzukommen?"

Draco sah Harry mit undeutbarem Blick an, dann nickte er, wandte sich zum Kamin und sah sich noch einmal kurz um „Potter."

„Malfoy."

Und Harry stand allein in seinem Wohnzimmer.

Er hatte eine Beziehung mit dem minderjährigen Freund seiner Kinder.

Mit dem Sohn seines Erzfeindes.

Und er würde seiner Familie einiges zu erklären haben.

Er war nervös. Ziemlich nervös.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Beim Abendessen war Harry ziemlich schweigsam. Er hatte seinen Kindern, die natürlich sehr überrascht waren, dass Scorpius nicht mehr da war und sie sich nicht hatten verabschieden können, wahrheitsgemäß berichtet, dass Draco gekommen war, um ihn abzuholen. Sie waren zwar enttäuscht und ein bisschen sauer auf Draco gewesen, doch hatten nicht weiter nachgefragt. Warum hätten sie auch an den Worten ihres Vaters zweifeln sollen? Sie hatten keinen Grund. Sie vertrauten ihm.

Harry fühlte sich schlecht. Und…er vermisste seinen Scorpius schon jetzt.

Doch übermorgen sah er ihn wieder. Er freute sich, gleichzeitig hatte er furchtbare Angst, denn die Welt seiner Kinder würde auseinander brechen, wenn er ihnen am Sonntag eröffnen würde, dass er eine sexuelle Beziehung mit einem Mann hatte…mit ihrem Freund. Doch es ging nicht anders. Er hatte sie niemals belogen, und das würde er auch in Zukunft nicht. Und er wollte wiederum Scorpius nicht zumuten, mit ihnen in Hogwarts Tag für Tag umzugehen, und dieses Geheimnis mit sich herumzutragen.

Den Samstag bemerkte er kaum, viel zu schnell war er vorbei und am Sonntagmorgen fühlte er sich krank. Er überlegte, ob es vielleicht doch besser für alle wäre, wenn er einfach im Bett liegen bliebe. Doch ihm wurde schnell klar, dass wohl alles nichts half.

Nach dem Frühstück, bei dem er sich entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheiten mit einem trockenen Toast und einer Tasse Kaffee begnügte, setzte er sich ins Wohnzimmer, denn ihm war aufgefallen, dass er Draco gar keine Uhrzeit gesagt hatte, zu der Scorpius hierher kommen sollte. Also wartete er neben dem Kamin auf den Jungen, der ihm den Verstand raubte.

Das Mittagessen ließ er ausfallen, seine Kinder aßen ohne ihn in der Küche. Inzwischen schüttelten sie bereits die Köpfe über das Verhalten ihres Vaters. Längst hatten sie bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Harry hatte sich schnell einen Apfel und ein Wasser aus der Küche geholt und sich wieder neben dem Kamin platziert, als plötzlich grünliche Flammen darin erschienen und Augenblicke später ein anbetungswürdiger Scorpius Malfoy ins Zimmer trat. Die schmale dunkle Jeans und das dunkelgrüne Poloshirt sahen so hinreißend an ihm aus – und noch mehr war Harry davon fasziniert, dass er wusste, welch wundervolle Sünde unter diesen Kleidern verborgen war…Scorpius sah sich kurz um, sah, dass sie allein waren und schenkte Harry ein strahlendes Lächeln, das ihn all seine Sorgen vergessen ließ. Nur noch dieser hübsche Junge war wichtig. Er erhob sich und trat zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, zögerte dann. Doch Scorpius zögerte nicht. Er überwand den letzten Raum zwischen ihnen und küsste Harry wild, fuhr mit seinen Händen über dessen Rücken und raunte ihm zu „Ich habe dich so vermisst…" Harry erwiderte die Umarmung „Ich dich auch, Scorpius." Schließlich lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.

„Du willst es ihnen sagen? Jetzt, ja? Ist es dir also wirklich ernst mir uns?"

„Ja."

Scorpius atmete tief durch. „Okay. Ich bin da. Wo sind die anderen?"

Kurze Zeit später saßen Harry und der Malfoy-Erbe jeweils in einem der Sessel im Wohnzimmer, zwischen ihnen auf dem Sofa der Potter-Nachwuchs.

Albus war irritiert, denn als er seinen besten Freund freudig begrüßt hatte, hatte dieser irgendwie zurückhaltend reagiert.

Harry räusperte sich, blickte zu seinem Geliebten, dieser nickte leicht und lächelte ihm ermutigend zu.

„Ich muss euch was Wichtiges mitteilen. Also eigentlich wir..." Er deutete in Scorpius' Richtung und verwirrte seine Kinder damit jetzt vollends.

„Was denn, Dad?" fragte James nun, langsam misstrauisch geworden. Das letzte Mal als so mit ihnen gesprochen wurde, hatten ihre Eltern ihnen mitgeteilt, dass sie sich scheiden ließen.

„Ich..also wir…wir haben in der Zeit wo Scorpius hier war viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Und, naja, wie haben uns gut verstanden." Dies sagte er, als sein nun bereits alles klar, doch alle vier Jugendlichen sahen ihn ziemlich entnervt an.

„Ja, aber warum musst du uns das hier so offiziell mitteilen?" hakte Albus nun nach. Es war doch schön, wenn sein Vater und sein bester Freund sich gut verstanden.

„Ähm, naja, also wir haben festgestellt, dass wir uns gerne haben. Ziemlich gerne…" Er schloss kurz die Augen. Merlin war das erbärmlich, was er hier ablieferte.

James runzelte die Stirn, sah Scorpius forschend an, der den Blick vor dem älteren Jungen senkte.

Albus und Lily saßen noch immer völlig arglos da.

„Scorpius und ich haben uns dazu entschlossen…also wir haben uns recht gut kennen gelernt…und wollen jetzt eine B-Beziehung…miteinander …ähm…führen."

Lily sah ihn noch immer verwirrt an, während aus Albus Gesicht inzwischen alle Farbe gewichen war.

Lily fragte „Hä? Was für eine Beziehung?"

„MAN, CHECKST DU'S NICHT, LIL? SIE FICKEN MITEINANDER!" brüllte Albus nun völlig außer sich.

Scorpius, der noch immer den Kopf gesenkt hielt, lief knallrot an, selbst seine Ohren schienen zu leuchten. Harry sah jedoch nicht viel besser aus.

Mit aufgerissenem Mund und großen Augen blickte das rothaarige Mädchen nun den älteren Bruder an „Was? Wie?" sie wandte sich ihrem Vater zu „Dad, das stimmt doch nicht, oder? Sag, dass du das nicht machst…mit Scoop!" Fast mitleidig sah sie kurz auf den Jungen, der das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen hielt. Ihr Vater konnte ihr kaum in die Augen sehen, doch er nickte. ER NICKTE! Sie sprang auf, Tränen liefen ihr über das gerötete Gesicht „DAD, DU WUSSTEST DOCH, DASS ICH…UND…IHGITT…" Damit rannte sie aus dem Zimmer. Sie hörten oben noch eine Zimmertür knallen, dann war es ruhig.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder? Dad? Du fickst nicht Scorpius, oder? Meinen besten Freund? Das ist doch…ekelhaft. Du bist alt…"

Angewidert sah er zwischen seinem Vater und dem jungen Malfoy hin und her, der zusammen gesunken in seinem Sessel saß und versuchte, nicht dem fast übermächtigen Drang nachzugeben und einfach wegzulaufen. Die Situation war noch furchtbarer, als er sie sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Albus, jetzt beruhige dich doch erstmal. Wir können doch darüber reden."

„REDEN? WILLST DU MIR GENAU DIE STELLUNGEN ERKLÄREN, ODER WAS?"

„Albus. Jetzt komm mal wieder runter. Und red nicht so vulgär mit mir. Mit uns."

„ABER ES STIMMT DOCH!" er brüllte noch immer.

„Dad, du bist echt abartig. Und du…" er wandte sich an den anderen Slytherin, der zaghaft aufsah, als er bemerkte, dass er angesprochen wurde „bist jawohl das Allerletzte! Schleichst dich hier ein und machst meine Familie kaputt! Lässt dich von meinem Vater… urghhh…Du bist ekelhaft!"

Damit war für ihn die Aussprache beendet. Er erhob sich, warf seinem Vater einen abfälligen Blick zu und blieb vor Scorpius kurz stehen „Such dir einen neuen Freund du widerlicher…" „ALBUS! ES REICHT JETZT!" brauste Harry nun auf. Dass sein Sohn sich derart echauffieren würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Mit einem abfälligen Schnauben verließ der Junge das Zimmer.

Harry sah nun zu dem Sofa, auf dem nur noch sein Ältester saß.

„Und du?" fragte er vorsichtig, inzwischen vorgewarnt und auf das Schlimmste gefasst.

„Was soll ich jetzt sagen, Dad? Ich bin…ich weiß nicht…ich meine, ihr hattet echt SEX? Das ist … bähhh…Scoop, wie kannst du mit einem Mann schlafen, der so alt ist, wie dein Vater?"

Der Blonde sah zögernd James in die Augen und sagte leise und ernst „Ich liebe ihn…"

James Potter sah Scorpius lange an, dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder Harry zu „Und du? Liebst du ihn auch? Er könnte dein Sohn sein!"

„Er ist aber nicht mein Sohn. Er ist einfach ein gut aussehender junger Mann…zu dem ich mich sehr hingezogen fühle."

James nickte. „Weiß Mum schon davon…und dass du schwul bist?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Hocherfreut, dass wenigstens eines seiner Kinder nicht völlig ausrastete. Auch wenn er die Reaktionen verstehen konnte. Doch James hatte Recht, Ginny musste es auch erfahren. Bei Merlins Bart…sie würde ihn sicher umbringen.

„Na dann möchte ich nicht in der Nähe sein, wenn du ihr das sagst!" Er grinste hämisch in Harrys Richtung.

„Dann hast du nichts dagegen…also du findest es nicht eklig?" fragte Scorpius ihn nun mit banger Stimme.

James schien zu überlegen „Naja, also gut finde ich es nicht. Es ist schon ziemlich abgedreht. Aber…wenn ihr damit umgehen könnt, in Zukunft überall angeglotzt zu werden. Dad als der alternde Typ, der sich den niedlichen jungen Bengel ins Bett holt und du als der Malfoy, der sich in Helden-Potters Bett einschleicht…bitte. Das wird in Hogwarts für mächtig Wirbel sorgen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sich das geheim halten lässt. Leider. Und dann die Zeitungsartikel!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Naja, dann seht mal zu, wie ihr das mit Al du Lil wieder hinkriegt. Die sahen beide ziemlich wütend aus. Ach und Scoop, Lily ist übrigens in dich verknallt."

Er stand auf, kratzte sich am Kopf und sagte dann „SO, ich muss noch ein bisschen lernen. Wird ja das letzte Schuljahr und so…"

Scorpius und Harry waren allein. Harrys heile Welt war dahin. Alles war irgendwie anders.

Er sah auf den Grund vor sich, aus dem er das alles auf sich nahm…er sah sexy aus, wie er da so in seinem Sessel saß – obwohl, irgendwie sah Scorpius für Harry immer sexy aus. Das war wohl mal wieder das verflixte Veela-Gen. Harry schmunzelte. Es tat ihm leid, dass er Scorpius gebeten hatte bei dem Gespräch dabei zu sein. Eigentlich war sein Gedanke gewesen, dass Scorpius sich ernst genommen fühlen sollte. Dass er als sein Partner dabei sein sollte…doch das war ziemlich nach hinten losgegangen. Er hätte das hier nicht mitbekommen müssen. Besorgt sah Harry den Jungen an, der scheinbar mit den Tränen kämpfte. Himmel, was tue ich ihm nur an? Harry stützte den Kopf auf die Hände.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry."

Der Kopf des Angesprochenen ruckte hoch und sein Blick traf zwei um Verzeihung heischende graue Augen. „Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte nicht eure Familie kaputt machen. Ich liebe dich. Und ich habe Al, James und Lily gerne…am besten vergessen wir das alles."

Er stand auf, als wolle er direkt in den Kamin gehen und nach Hause flohen.

„Komm her, Schatz." forderte Harry den Jungen auf, der völlig aufgelöst wirkte.

Zögernd trat Scorpius auf ihn zu, Harry erhob sich, drückte den blonden Jungen in den Sessel, kniete sich davor und nahm dessen Hände in seine.

„Was tut dir leid?"

„Das hier alles!"

„Auch das mit uns?"

„Nein."

„Dann ist es gut. Alles andere kriegen wir hin. Ich bekomme das hin. Du kannst nichts dafür und musst auch nichts tun."

„Ich bin mindestens genauso schuld wie du. Ich habe dich verführt…du wolltest ja eigentlich gar nicht…"

„Dann wollte ich dich aber. Nur das zählt. Ich will dich noch immer. Wir schaffen das."

Er legte seinen Kopf auf Scorpius Schoß, schlang seine Arme um die schmale Taille und schloss die Augen. Langsam bemerkte er, wie Scorpius begann, durch seine Haare zu streicheln, kuschelte seinen Kopf dichter an ihn und gab ein Zwischending zwischen Schnurren und Brummen von sich, das Dracos Sohn zum Lächeln brachte.

„Wirst du mit ihnen reden?" fragte Scorpius nun seinen Freund, denn er machte sich Sorgen um Albus und Lily. Beide hatten so wütend ausgesehen. Harry nickte mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Schoß und presste sich noch näher an den Jungen, wollte ihn festhalten. Wollte, dass er ihn festhielt. Dabei bedachte er nicht, dass er gerade ziemlich intensiv auf dem Schoß eines Sechzehnjährigen herumrutschte, der auf ihn stand, und er bemerkte prompt die Wirkung, die er damit erzielte an seiner Wange. Er grinste und fuhr mit einer Hand Scorpius Oberschenkel hinauf „Na na, wer kann sich denn da schon wieder nicht beherrschen! Mr. Malfoy, was soll ich denn nun davon halten?"

Etwas peinlich berührt, dass Harrys Gekuschel solch eine körperliche Reaktion bei ihm ausgelöst hatte, und dieser es auch noch bemerkt hatte, versuchte er, sich etwas zu drehen, damit Harry nicht mehr direkt mit seinem Kopf auf dem Beweisstück A lag, doch der Ältere hielt ihn fest. Er hob den Kopf und grinste noch immer, jetzt ziemlich süffisant. Inzwischen lagen seine beiden Hände auf den Oberschenkeln von Scorpius und fuhren weiter nach oben. Der Blonde griff Halt suchend nach den Armlehnen und starrte Harry an. Was hatte er vor? Als eine seiner Hände nun sanft auf den Schritt des jungen Malfoy glitt, schloss dieser die Augen und konnte seinen Körper nicht daran hindern, sich der Hand entgegenzudrücken. Harry beugte sich vor und küsste die einladend geöffneten Lippen vor sich, ließ seine Zunge in den weichen Mund gleiten.

Scorpius seufzte auf, öffnete kurz die Augen und zuckte zusammen, als er Albus in der offenen Tür stehen sah. Harry hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen, denn er kniete mit dem Rücken zur Tür vor ihm. Hastig schob Scorpius Harry von sich weg, lief knallrot an und sah panisch, wie sein bester Freund nach einem angeekelten Blick wieder ins obere Stockwerk verschwand.

„Was ist los?" fragte Harry erschrocken „Habe ich dir weh getan?"

„Nein…da war Al…er hat uns gesehen. Verdammt." Er hieb nun mit der Faust auf die Armlehne des Sessels und fuhr sich dann durch die hellen Haare. Harry war inzwischen aufgestanden und sah ihn entsetzt an „AL? Scheiße…" Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Verdammt – wieso musste dieser Junge…sein fester Freund …wie das klang! – nur immer so verführerisch sein, dass er sich nicht zu beherrschen im Stande war? Nun ja, er kannte die Antwort inzwischen. Trotzdem, vor seinem Sohn mit dessen Schulfreund rumzumachen war wohl seine bisherige Meisterleistung der Peinlichkeit!

Er atmete tief durch und räusperte sich „Ich denke ich gehe mal zu ihm."

„Nein, lass mich mit ihm reden. Er ist mein bester Freund. Geh du zu Lily, der sollte ich wohl besser nicht unter die Augen treten!"

Harry nickte „Okay, wenn du es so möchtest. Aber Schatz, sei nicht enttäuscht, wenn er nicht sofort mit dir sprechen will. Er ist manchmal ganz schön trotzig…sturköpfig geradezu…ich fürchte, das hat er von mir."

Scorpius lächelte, stand auf und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund „Ich weiß, Harry, ich kenne Al auch ziemlich gut. Ich bin wie du weißt seit Jahren sein bester Freund. Ich hoffe, ich bin es jetzt auch noch…"


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Er war nervös. Ziemlich nervös.

Noch einmal tief durchatmend klopfte Scorpius Malfoy an die Zimmertür von Albus Potter. Wie erwartet kam keine Reaktion, doch er öffnete trotzdem die Tür und trat in Albus' Zimmer. Der junge Potter saß an seinem Schreibtisch, hatte die Arme aufgestützt und den Kopf seitlich daraufgelegt. Er starrte scheinbar abwesend aus dem Fenster in den sommerlichen Himmel. Kurz dachte Scorpius, er hätte ihn gar nicht bemerkt, doch dann wandte der Dunkelhaarige ihm sein Gesicht zu, das noch immer von Wut gezeichnet war. Scorpius schluckte.

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy!"

„Al, ich wollte mit dir reden…"

„Er hat dich befummelt…und du sahst auch noch aus, als würdest du das mögen… Du bist abartig, du hast alles kaputt gemacht, meine Familie. Ich hasse dich und jetzt verpiss dich!"

„Aber Al…wir sind doch Freunde. Lass mich doch bitte erklären…"

„Was willst du mir erklären? Wieso du meinen Vater flach legst? Oder besser er dich? Keiner Ahnung, wie das bei euch…Schwulen so geht. Und ich will's auch nicht wissen. Und wir sind keine Freunde mehr. Wehe, du sprichst mich jemals wieder an! Ich breche dir alle Knochen, Malfoy!"

Verzweifelt ging der Blonde einen Schritt auf den anderen Jungen zu und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter. Doch dieser sprang auf, schlug reflexartig den Arm weg und stieß den anderen dann brutal zu Boden, so dass diesem ein halb überraschter, halb schmerzerfüllter Laut über die Lippen kam, als er hart mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden aufkam.

„Al…"

„Halt's Maul, Malfoy! Und komm mir nie wieder zu nah du Schwuchtel! Ich hasse dich!"

Damit stürmte er aus dem Raum, rannte die Treppe hinunter. Scorpius rappelte sich wieder auf und rannte ihm hinterher. Er sah gerade noch, dass Albus in den Kamin trat und die Adresse seiner Mutter sagte. Dann war er verschwunden.

Scorpius ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und schloss die Augen. Er hatte Harrys Familie zerstört.

Zur gleichen Zeit, als der blonde Junge in das Zimmer des Dunkelhaarigen eingetreten war, hatte Harry ängstlich an der Tür seiner Tochter geklopft. Auch von dort kam keine deutliche Antwort, aber er konnte ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen hören. Also betrat auch er uneingeladen das Zimmer. Lily lag auf dem Bauch auf ihrem Bett, hatte den Kopf in den Armen vergraben und schluchzte. Ihre roten Haare lagen ausgebreitet auf ihrem Kissen. Harry trat leise näher „Schätzchen?" Wieder ein herzergreifendes Schluchzen.

„Schätzchen, beruhige dich doch bitte!" Er setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett und streichelte sanft über die Haare, die die gleiche Farbe hatten, wie die ihrer Mutter.

Er wartete. Irgendwann hörte er ein gemurmeltes „Du hast alles kaputt gemacht…"

Er schluckte. „Was meinst du, Schätzchen?"

„Na das mit mir und …Scoop…" Wieder brach sie in heilloses Schluchzen aus.

Harry sah verzweifelt auf den Hinterkopf seiner Tochter. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Sie hatte sich anscheinend wirklich Chancen bei dem gut aussehenden Freund ihres älteren Bruders ausgerechnet.

„Schätzchen…Scorpius ist…homosexuell…"

„Das stimmt nicht. Das ist er nicht!"

„Aber…er mag lieber Männer als Frauen…also er mag dich auch, da bin ich sicher. Aber nicht in romantischer Hinsicht…"

„Nein."

Ja. Sollte er jetzt mit ihr über die ziemlich offensichtliche sexuelle Orientierung seines Geliebten streiten? Oder sie in Ruhe lassen? Das Thema wechseln? Warum war Ginny nicht hier? Obwohl, das würde die Gesamtsituation auch nicht entspannen.

„Dad?" sie schniefte laut.

„Ja, Lil?"

„Du hast mich doch lieb, oder?"

„Natürlich meine Kleine!"

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

„Jeden!" Er hätte wissen müssen, dass diese Aussage gefährlich war.

„Mach mit Scorpius Schluss, damit er mit mir zusammen sein kann. Bitte."

Harry atmete tief durch. „Lily, Scorpius ist homosexuell. Schwul. Er will Beziehungen mit Männern. Nicht mit Frauen. Selbst wenn er nicht mit mir zusammen wäre, er könnte nicht mit dir zusammen sein. Denn du bist nun mal eine Frau. Er wäre unglücklich."

„Nein…" Lily schluchzte wieder.

„Wenn du ihn wirklich magst, möchtest du denn nicht, dass er glücklich ist?"

„Ja – aber mit mir."

Das hatte anscheinend momentan keinen Sinn. Vielleicht war sie einfach noch zu jung um solche Sachen zu verstehen. Selbst er hatte Probleme damit. Und Scorpius auch, und der war immerhin fast drei Jahre älter als sie.

„Soll ich dir einen Kakao machen, Schätzchen?" fragte er nun hilflos, aber in dem Bestreben, irgend etwas zu tun.

„Ich will keinen doofen Kakao. Lass mich allein."

„Okay. Also…Wir reden später weiter. Ich hab' dich lieb, meine Kleine."

Damit erhob er sich und verließ das Zimmer seiner Tochter. Merlin, das hier war schlimmer als die letzte Schlacht gegen Voldemort damals in Hogwarts! Er war völlig fertig. Mal sehen, ob Scorpius bei Albus mehr Erfolg gehabt hatte. Er lauschte kurz an der Zimmertür seines Sohnes, steckte dann den Kopf hinein und sah, dass niemand dort war. Schulterzuckend begab er sich also wieder ins Wohnzimmer und fand einen im Sessel zusammen gekauerten blonden Engel vor, der ihn sehr sorgenvoll anblickte.

„Was ist los? Wo ist Albus?"

„Er ist zu seiner Mutter gefloht. Er … wollte nicht mit mir reden. Er hasst mich und hat mich …"

„Was hat er?"

„Er hat mich beschimpft und zu Boden gestoßen…so kenne ich ihn gar nicht."

Harry stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Albus hatte Scorpius angegriffen…das konnte jawohl nicht … „Na warte, der kann sich warm anziehen. Dem erzähle ich mal, was ich von solchem Verhalten halte!" Harry sah aus, als wolle er direkt hinter Albus her, um ihm die Leviten zu lesen.

„Harry. Bitte nicht. Ich will nicht, dass er denkt, ich hätte ihn bei dir verpetzt…und du sollst nicht das Gefühl haben, dass du zwischen uns stehst. Er ist doch nur…wütend."

Harry atmete durch. Ja, irgendwie waren hier alle wütend. Und warum? Weil er sich in einen Mann verliebt hatte…zugegeben, die Auswahl hätte weniger brisant sein können…aber sie mochten sich doch nur. Das war doch nichts Schlimmes…oder doch? Wieder fiel ihm ein, wie jung Scorpius aussah, als er da so in dem Sessel saß. Aber auch so schön. Nein, reiß dich zusammen! Sollte das jetzt immer so sein? Dass er völlig verging, wenn er den Jungen länger als drei Sekunden ansah? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Und was jetzt geschah konnte er erst recht nicht fassen – Scorpius tat das, was Harry jedes Mal noch mehr aus der Fassung bracht – er stand auf und begann, sich das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Irgendwie kam es Harry so vor, dass sein Kopf leerer wurde, je mehr er von Scorpius heller weicher Haut und dem göttlichen Körper sehen konnte. Aber das ging doch jetzt nicht…

„Scorpius…hör auf…" Er klang selbst nicht überzeugt von dem, was er sagte.

Der Junge lächelte, verschloss zwischendurch geistesgegenwärtig die Tür, immerhin waren Lily und James noch oben, und schob sich dann das Hemd von den Schultern. Er ging langsam mit diesen seltsam federnden Schritten, die auch Draco immer ausgemacht hatten, auf den Älteren zu und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Langsam begann er seine Gürtelschnalle zu öffnen, den Knopf seiner Hose und dann schließlich den Reißverschluss. Harry wunderte sich, dass er noch nicht sabberte, denn irgendwie fühlte er sich so, als müsste er es tun.

Als Scorpius seine Hose mitsamt der Shorts hinunterzog und sich bückte um Schuhe und Socken auszuziehen, ließ Harry seinen Blick über den Jungen gleiten, über den hellen Rücken, die Wirbelsäule herunter bis zu seinem kleinen festen Po und sein Mund wurde trocken. Merlin, er wollte ihn. Sie würden sich beeilen, keiner würde es merken. Sie würden sich so lange nicht sehen können – und sie waren immerhin offiziell zusammen. Selbst Draco wusste bescheid. Es war nichts wirklich Verbotenes mehr.

Er griff nach den Knöpfen seines Hemdes, doch Scorpius gab ihm einen überraschend kräftigen Klaps auf die Finger und übernahm es selbst, Harry Stück für Stück aus seiner Kleidung zu befreien, und jedes Stückchen Haut, dass er freilegte zu küssen. Als sie sich nackt gegenüberstanden seufzte Harry leise. Ob es noch jemanden auf der Welt gab, der so viel Glück hatte wie er, etwas so Schönes zu besitzen? Er griff nach dem Jungen und küsste ihn fordernd, presste sich an ihn und stand nun vor einem Problem. Bisher hatten sie immer in Harry Bett miteinander geschlafen, doch hier gab es kein Bett. Scorpius sah Harrys Zögern und zog ihn rückwärtsgehend zum Sofa, ließ sich darauf gleiten und zog Harry auf sich, küsste ihn tief und doch so zärtlich, dass dieser glaubte, er sei im Himmel gelandet.

Scorpius atmete bereits deutlich schneller und flüsterte in Harrys Ohr „Mach schon!" Nervös ließ Harry seine Hand unter Scorpius Rücken entlanggleiten und wollte um ihn herum an seinen Po fassen, allerdings war das in dieser Position äußerst unbequem für beide Partner. Der eindeutig kreativere Junge nahm nun die Hand des Älteren, öffnete die Beine etwas weiter und führte ihn so an die ersehnte Stelle. Harry kicherte albern, was für eine absurde Situation, er stellte sich schlimmer an, als bei ihrem ersten Mal. Während er seine Hand bewegte, legte Scorpius aufseufzend seinen Kopf in den Nacken und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Harry musste den Blick anwenden, sonst wäre es bereits jetzt zu einem Unglück gekommen. Beschämt konzentrierte er sich auf seine Finger und entfernte diese schließlich, fasste seinen Geliebten an der Hüfte, wollte ihn, wie all die Male zuvor auf den Bauch drehen, um den letzten Schritt zu gehen, doch Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf und legte aufreizend ein Bein über die Rückenlehne des Sofas, der andere Fuß stand auf dem Boden. Er zog Harry in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und dieser verstand plötzlich, was der andere meinte, es war reizvoll, Scorpius dabei in die Augen sehen, ihn umarmen und küssen zu können. Irgendwie noch intimer als sonst. Und das, was Harry letztendlich zu der Entscheidung brachte, dass diese ab jetzt seine neue absolute Lieblingsstellung war, war der Ausdruck, der auf Scorpius Gesicht und das Feuerwerk, das in seinen grauen Augen zu sehen war, als er über die Klippe sprang. Diesen Anblick wollte er nie wieder missen.

Harry lag schwer atmend auf seinem Geliebten, sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich nur langsam, er hatte das Gefühl, im Raum müsse mindestens Saunatemperatur herrschen. Er stützte sich mit einem Ellenbogen ab, um nicht mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf dem Jungen zu liegen, und küsste den hellen Hals, der jetzt deutlich salziger schmeckte als zu Beginn ihres Liebesspiels. Er grinste, dann rappelte er sich etwas auf, und rutschte auch direkt mit einem Knie vom Sofa auf den Holzboden „Au, verdammt!"

Scorpius kicherte „Im Bett ist es irgendwie bequemer, oder?"

Harry stand auf, und nickte „Ich glaube für sowas bin ich zu alt, mein Schatz." Dann begann er langsam, seine Kleider einzusammeln und sich anzuziehen, denn immerhin befanden sie sich immer noch im Wohnzimmer, und sie waren nicht allein im Haus.

Scorpius erhob sich ebenfalls, streckte seine schmerzenden Beine aus, denn über längere Zeit war diese Beinhaltung ebenfalls alles andere als gemütlich, trotzdem, das war es wert gewesen. Während er ebenfalls anfing, sich wieder anzukleiden fragte er „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

Harry sah auf seine Armbanduhr „Kurz nach sieben"

„Oh, scheiße!" Scopius legte einen Zahn zu beim Anziehen.

„Was ist?" Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Vater hat gesagt, ich soll zum Abendessen wieder zu Hause sein…das ist um sieben."

„Naja, dann bist du wohl zehn Minuten später da." Doch er sah das betretene Gesicht des Jungen, anscheinend war es nicht witzig, als Dracos Sohn zehn Minuten zu spät zum Abendessen zu erscheinen. „Kriegst du jetzt Ärger?" Merlin, seine Geliebter bekam Ärger mit seinem Vater, weil er um sieben nicht zu Hause war…

Scorpius nickte „Sicher. Ich komme zu spät." Das klang ziemlich abgeklärt. Harry fühlte sich unwohl, als er fragte „Was passiert denn?"

Der junge Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern „Keine Ahnung, von einem missbilligendem Blick bis zu einer Ohrfeige oder Stubenarrest ist alles drin."

Harry riss die Augen auf. „Aber du bist fast 17 Jahre alt!"

„Sag das mal Vater! Er sagt, so lange ich in seinem Haus wohne und er für mich sorgt, habe ich seine Regeln zu befolgen."

„Naja, damit hat er ja auch nicht so ganz Unrecht, aber …entschuldige mal…Ohrfeige? Hausarrest?"

Scorpius errötete. Es war ihm furchtbar unangenehm, mit dem Mann, mit dem er gerade wunderbaren Sex gehabt hatte über die Bestrafungen durch seinen Vater zu sprechen. Diesem kam gerade ein beunruhigender Gedanke, nach dem, was er inzwischen alles über die Erziehung Malfoys gehört hatte.

„Aber, Schatz…er schlägt dich nicht, oder? Also ich meine, außer den Ohrfeigen? Das wäre ja schon schlimm genug."

„Nein, eigentlich nicht."

„EIGENTLICH?"

„Das war nur ein oder zwei mal…da war ich aber noch jünger…da habe ich mal aus Versehen seinen Lieblingsbesen kaputt gemacht und solche Sachen."

„Aber…" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Und plötzlich wurde er wirklich wütend. Sollte dieser arrogante fiese Mistkerl von Draco Malfoy es je wieder wagen, seinem Schatz dumm zu kommen, würde der ihn kennen lernen!

„Dann richte deinem nervigen Vater bitte von mir aus, wenn er jemanden bestrafen will, weil du zu spät gekommen bist, dann soll er sich bei mir melden, ich mache das dann gerne mit ihm aus. Niemand bestraft meinen Schatz. Du bist erwachsen. SO ein Idiot! Außerdem, wie war das? Wir werden doch irgendwann heiraten, oder? Wie kommt der dazu, meinen zukünftigen Ehemann so zu behandeln?"

Scorpius schmunzelte leicht. Er würde sich nicht trauen, seinem Vater diese Nachricht auszurichten, das wusste er jetzt schon, denn unter dem strengen Blick seines Vaters brachte er meist nur das Allernötigste heraus, trotzdem war es gut zu wissen, dass Harry auf seiner Seite war.

Er trat auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn innig „Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Ich liebe dich. Vergiss mich nicht." Bevor er noch anfangen konnte zu heulen oder sonst irgendetwas Blödes machte, löste er sich von Harry und trat zum Kamin. Ehe er verschwand hörte er noch Harrys Stimme

„Komm gut nach Hause, mein Schatz. Ich träume sicher jede Nacht von dir!"

Harry setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa, auf dem eben noch ein anbetungswürdiger nackter Junge unter ihm gelegen und gestöhnt hatte, und überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Noch mal mit Lily reden? Albus folgen? Er wäre viel lieber Scorpius gefolgt, gerne würde er sich von diesem mal sein sicherlich herrschaftliches Zimmer im Malfoy Manor zeigen lassen. Sicher hatte er auch ein riesiges Bett…Merlin. Nicht schon wieder! Er räusperte sich.

In diesem Moment trat jemand aus dem Kamin. Im ersten Moment dachte er, Scorpius sei wieder da, doch dann erkannte er rote Haare, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz gefasst waren und machte sich möglichst unsichtbar auf seinem Sofa. Seine Exfrau hatte das Wohnzimmer betreten. Und sie sah wütend aus. Ziemlich wütend sogar.

„Ginny, schön dich zu sehen!" log er und versuchte, das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu überspielen.

Ihre Augen verengten sich „Harry Potter, du wirst nicht glauben, was mir vorhin passiert ist!"

Sollte er darauf etwas sagen? Er entschloss sich zu schweigen.

„Unser Sohn kam völlig aufgelöst zu Hause an und hat mir nach diversen Wutanfällen endlich berichtet, was ihn so aufregt. Rate mal!"

Er schwieg weiter, zuckte vorsichtig mit den Schultern.

„Er hat mir mitgeteilt, sein Vater sei jetzt homosexuell und mit einem Schulfreund von ihm zusammen – noch einmal zur Sicherheit, damit es nicht falsch verstanden wird: Ein Schulfreund des SOHNES, nicht einer seiner eigenen Schulfreunde, die im gleichen Alter wie er sind."

Er schwieg. Die grünen Augen versuchten, Abbitte zu leisten. Früher hatte das mal funktioniert.

Jetzt nicht mehr.

„Glotz nicht so scheinheilig, Harry! Gehst du wirklich mit Scorpius Malfoy ins Bett? Denn von einer Beziehung zu einem so jungen Bengel kann man wohl nicht sprechen."

„Ähm…doch, wir führen eine Beziehung."

Ginny lachte laut auf. „BEZIEHUNG? Was soll das für eine Beziehung sein? Hilfst du ihm bei den Hausaufgaben und kaufst ihm Süßigkeiten in der Winkelgasse?"

Jetzt richtete Harry sich auf. „Ginny, Scorpius ist kein Kleinkind. Er ist fast 17. Du stellt mich ja hin, wie einen Pädophilen!"

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn nur an. Das konnte sie gut.

„Ich bin nicht pädophil. Er ist fast erwachsen! Kein Kind!"

„Die Betonung liegt hier auf FAST, Mr. Potter! Stell dir vor, eins von unseren Kindern würde einen Mann in unserem Alter mit nach Hause bringen! Du wärst doch der erste, der diesem an den Hals springen würde."

„Das ist doch was ganz anderes!"

„Wieso? Red dich nicht raus, Harry! Weiß Draco davon? Der ist bestimmt auch total begeistert, wenn du seinen Sohn…beglückst."

„Ja, er weiß es."

„WAS? Und du lebst noch? Ist der denn auch total durchgeknallt?"

„Heißt das, du fändest es gut, wenn er mich umgebracht hätte?"

Nein, natürlich nicht. Unsere Kinder brauchen ihren Vater. Aber verstanden hätte ich es trotzdem."

„Danke, sehr nett von dir!" Doch dann fügte er an „Ich auch."

Sie schnaubte laut die Luft aus. „Mann, Harry, Albus ist total fertig. Und wie sieht Lily die Sache? Sie war doch schon länger in Malfoys Bengel verliebt…" Sie ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Sie hat geweint."

„Natürlich hat sie das. Du schnappst ihr den Kerl weg!"

„Vielleicht könntest du gleich mal nach ihr sehen?"

„Sicher mache ich das. Ich nehme sie auch mit. Morgen wäre sie ja eh wieder nach Hause gekommen. Harry..meinst du das wirklich ernst? Das ist doch nur eine Laune, oder? Ich meine, du bist doch nicht schwul, oder? Das kannst du doch nicht sein. Wir waren verheiratet!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schwul bin. Ich weiß aber, dass ich es mit Scorpius wirklich ernst meine. Es gibt da noch etwas…"

Und er berichtete ihr die Veela-Sache, sie sollte ihn wenigstens etwas verstehen.

Ginny hörte ihm zu und sah dann auf ihre Hände.

„Das ändert die Sache. Macht sie aber nicht besser…nur anders. Ich sehe mal nach Lily."

Eine halbe Stunde später kam sie mit dem Mädchen wieder ins Zimmer.

„Wir machen uns auf den Weg, Harry. Wenn was ist, melde dich. Mach's gut! Ich muss das erstmal…verdauen." Damit war sie im Kamin und verschwand.

Lily sah ihren Vater an, die braunen Augen noch immer verquollen und rot.

„Sagst du mir tschüss, Schätzchen?"

Sie senkte den Blick und murmelte „Tschüss" dann war auch sie weg.

„Alles klar, Dad?"

Harry fuhr erschrocken herum und sein Blick fiel auf James, der mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen in der Tür stand. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die regen sich schon wieder ab. Soll ich uns ne Pizza bestellen?"

Harry lächelt seinen Sohn an, das einzige seiner drei Kinder, das Ginnys und seine Attribute vereinigte, Ginnys braune Augen und seine dunklen Haare.

„Gerne, James. Danke, dass du noch hier bist."

„Irgendwer muss ja auf dich aufpassen, Dad!"


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Es war ein Freitag Ende Juli.

Harry hatte den Tisch fertig gedeckt, der frisch gebackene Kuchen für seine Lieben stand bereit. Er ging nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer, um sich umzuziehen, sich noch etwas frisch zu machen, bevor seine Gäste eintrafen.

Gerade, als er sein Hemd zugeknöpft hatte, und dabei war, es in die Hose zu stecken, hörte er Stimmen von unten. Die ersten waren schon da. Er beeilte sich und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Seine Kinder und Ginny sahen ihm entgegen. James kam als erster auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Dad!". Auch Ginny rang sich zu einer knappen Umarmung durch. Lilly reichte ihm förmlich die Hand, sah ihn dabei jedoch nicht an, und Albus…stand mit verschränkten Armen und bockigem Gesicht neben dem Kamin. Scheinbar hatte Ginny ihn zwar zum Mitkommen, nicht aber zu gutem Benehmen bringen können – so etwas war Malfoy mit seinem Sohn sicher noch nie passiert.

Er beschloss, den sturen Teenager zu ignorieren und bat die anderen, nachdem er seine Geschenke erhalten hatte an die Kaffeetafel, als weitere Gäste erschienen. Ron und Hermine Weasley traten mit ihren Kindern Rose und Hugo aus dem Kamin und alle umarmten ihn fröhlich und gratulierten ihm. Während sich nun alle untereinander begrüßten und es eine ohrenbetäubende Geräuschkulisse gab, wurde Harry plötzlich traurig. Es fehlte jemand. Er hatte darauf verzichtet, diesen ganz speziellen Gast einzuladen. Wieso eigentlich, fragte er sich jetzt. Er hätte Scorpius gerne an seiner Seite gehabt. Doch er hatte ihn nicht noch mehr abfälligen Blicken und verletzenden Bemerkungen aussetzen wollen. Und dann noch von den drei Erwachsenen, die sicher alle nicht begeistert waren.

Mitten in der Kuchenschlacht, fragte Ron auf einmal „Alter, kann es sein, dass ihr irgendwie in komischer Stimmung seid?"

„Wieso?" fragte Harry vorsichtig und etwas überrascht, normalerweise war es nicht gerade Rons Stärke, auf Zwischenmenschliches derart zu achten.

„Naja, ich meine nur, weil Albus, du sitzt die ganze Zeit nur mufflig da, Lilly ist auch so still. Und Ginny, Schwesterchen, was ist los? Haben wir was verpasst?"

Er schob sich den nächsten überdimensionalen Bissen Pfirsichkuchen in den Mund und kaute angestrengt. Hermine warf ihm wie immer in solchen Situationen einen tadelnden Blick zu, der ihre Kinder zum Kichern brachte.

Albus grinste fies, als er antwortete „Och nö, Ron, ihr habt nichts verpasst. Nur…Dad ist verliebt!"

„Albus Severus Potter!" mahnte seine Mutter nun streng. Das war kein Thema, was sie hier mit den ganzen Kindern am Tisch ihrem Bruder und ihrer Schwägerin berichten wollte. Harry war rot angelaufen.

Ron ließ sich von den Blicken seiner Frau und seiner Schwester nicht abhalten nachzuhaken „Stimmt das, Harry? In wen? Wo hast du sie kennen gelernt?"

Ginny sah zu Harry, irgendwie tat er ihr leid. Dann wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit jedoch wieder vollständig von ihrem Sohn beansprucht, der nun, noch dazu mit vollem Mund, fröhlich einwarf „SIE?" und kicherte.

James sah seinen jüngeren Bruder verärgert an „Al, reiß dich zusammen. Das gehört nicht hierher. Nicht heute vor Allem."

„Wieso? Ist es denn ein Geheimnis?" fragte Lily nun schnippisch dazwischen.

Familie Weasley verstand gar nichts mehr.

„Nein, Lily, es ist kein Geheimnis. Trotzdem hätte ich es meinen Freunden lieber anders gesagt." Harry sah seine beiden geschwätzigen Kinder wütend an und dachte wieder fast neidvoll an Draco, dem das mit Scorpius sicher nie passieren würde. Dieser wüsste sich sicher zu benehmen.

Scorpius…er seufzte leise.

„Jetzt mach es nicht so spannend!" mischte sich Hermine ein „Erzähl, Harry! Du hast jemanden, ja?"

Harry nickte mit Blick auf seinen Kuchen, der ihm irgendwie gerade gar nicht mehr schmeckte.

„Uuuuund?" fragte Ron ungeduldig.

„Soll ich, Dad?" Albus' Blick war unschuldiger als seine Frage. James verpasste seinem Bruder einen kräftigen Schlag in den Nacken. Doch bevor die beiden in ein Handgemenge ausbrechen konnten, fuhr Ginny dazwischen „Aufhören. Alle beide. Ich glaube, euch geht's nicht gut. Was soll das Theater? Albus, sei endlich ruhig, und James, du schlägst deinen Bruder gefälligst nicht!"

Harry sah von seiner zankenden Familie wieder auf seine Freunde „Es sind zwei Besonderheiten an dieser Person, die euch vielleicht schocken werden." Er räusperte sich „Das erste ist…sie ist ein Er…es ist ein Mann."

Hugo kicherte, während Ron und Hermine der Mund aufklappte.

„Naja, schlimmer kann es ja jetzt nicht mehr kommen. Also raus mit der Sprache!" Ron versuchte, nicht so geschockt zu klingen, wie er war, immerhin hatte Harry heute Geburtstag.

Albus lachte laut heraus „Das denkst du, Onkel! Wart's ab!"

Harry sah ihn streng an „Darüber sprechen wir nachher noch, Albus. Du verhältst dich unmöglich! Ähm…ihr kennt ihn…es ist S-s-scorpius M-malfoy."

Hermine ließ ihre Kuchengabel klirrend auf ihren Teller fallen. Ron verschluckte sich furchtbar an seinem Kuchen und die beiden Weasley-Kinder, die Scorpius natürlich ebenfalls ebenfalls kannten, riefen im Chor „WAS?"

Hermine fasste sich wieder, versuchte verzweifelt, noch etwas zu retten. „Harry, du hast dich doch sicher versprochen…du meintest – und auch das wäre schon schlimm genug – du meintest doch sicher DRACO Malfoy, oder? Bitte sag mir, dass du den erwachsenen Malfoy meintest!"

„Bäh, Hermine, wieso sollte ich was mit Draco Malfoy anfangen? Das ist ja ekelhaft! Nein. Ich meinte Scorpius. Jaja, den Scorpius, der im gleichen Jahrgang wie Albus und Rose ist…ich weiß, ich weiß… Möchte noch jemand Kuchen?"

Ron hatte sich von seinem Hustenanfall erholt und eifrig nickte, woraufhin die leicht pikiert aussehende Hermine ihm einen Schlag auf den Arm verpasste „Hast du gehört, was Harry gerade gesagt hat?"

„Ja, und? Ich möchte trotzdem Kuchen! Dann kann ich mich immer noch aufregen."

In diesem Moment liebte Harry seinen besten Freund mehr als jemals zuvor.

Der Rest des Nachmittags verlief äußerst anstrengend. Harry hatte ein bisschen das Gefühl, die Anwesenden hätten seine Fachbücher über Verhörtechniken der Auroren heimlich gelesen. Er wurde wieder und wieder ausgequetscht. Seit wann war er eigentlich schwul? Und wieso ausgerechnet Scorpius Malfoy? Und – war ihm denn überhaupt bewusst, wie jung der noch sei? Irgendwann, es war schon dunkel, und das sollte Ende Juli schon etwas heißen, brachen doch endlich alle auf. Er ließ den Tisch wie er war und stieg müde die Treppe hinauf.

Er zog sich bis auf die Shorts aus, setzte sich auf sein Bett und zog das Foto von Scorpius hervor. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er den Jungen betrachtete. Er fühlte sich allein. Sie konnten ihn nicht verstehen. Wie sollten sie auch? Er konnte sich selber nicht verstehen. Er wusste nur, dass er diesen Jungen…liebte? War es nun doch schon so weit? Er lachte trocken auf.

Seufzend legte er das Foto wieder unter sein Kopfkissen, wo es seit fast vier Wochen lag, seit Scorpius es ihm geschenkt hatte.

Er legte sich ins Bett, zog die dünne Decke über sich und schlief nach langem Grübeln ein.

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, war es noch dunkel, er konnte auch noch nicht lange geschlafen haben, da war er sicher. Er war von etwas geweckt worden. Ein leises Geräusch…er horchte in die Dunkelheit und verfluchte, dass er die Jalousien zugezogen hatte. Er wollte jedoch am nächsten Morgen ausschlafen und mochte es dafür dunkel. Doch er konnte so wirklich nicht mal seine Hand vor Augen sehen.

Er erschrak fürchterlich, als sich plötzlich jemand neben ihn setzte, seine Beine unter seine Decke schob und sich an ihn kuschelte. Doch der betörende Duft und die Formen des Körpers vor sich verrieten den Einbrecher. Da er auf der Seite gelegen hatte, konnte dieser sich wunderbar mit seinem Rücken an Harry Bauch schmiegen. Ja, so hatten sie auch in den Nächten geschlafen, als Scorpius noch hier gewesen war. Zärtlich fuhr Harry an der Seite des Jungen entlang. „Was machst du hier?"

„Dich besuchen." Er drehte sich zu Harry um „Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, Schatz!" Der darauf folgende Geburtstagskuss stellte alle bisherigen in den Schatten. Scorpius drehte sich wieder um. Längst hatte Harry bemerkt, dass der durchtriebene kleine Slytherin nichts anhatte, wahrscheinlich hatte er sich im Bad ausgezogen, bevor er zu ihm ins Zimmer geschlichen war.

„Was sagt denn dein Daddy dazu, mein Süßer?" Er hauchte kleine Küsse in den Nacken des anderen.

„Vater ist übers Wochenende geschäftlich unterwegs. Er bemerkt es also nicht. Und selbst wenn. Er weiß von uns…"

„So mutig plötzlich, mein kleiner Slytherin?"

„Ich bin nicht kleiner als du! Eher größer glaube ich…"

„Ja, das stimmt, Schatz. Großer Slytherin also!" er grinste und fuhr mit der Hand über die Brust des Blonden, neckte die Brustwarzen leicht.

„Aber jetzt sag doch mal, wieso bist du hier?"

„Ich wollte dich sehen und…ich hatte Lust auf dich…" den letzten Teil hatte er kaum hörbar gehaucht, so dass es Harry eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

„Das ist aber nicht artig, wenn das dein Daddy rauskriegt!" Harry sah ein, dass es sinnlos war, sich dagegen zu wehren, dass sein gesamtes Blut in seine Körpermitte zu strömen schien – auch Scorpius schien es bemerkt zu haben, denn er drückte verdächtig seinen Po gegen ihn. Harry seufzte. Dieser Junge machte ihn fertig. Er ließ seine Hand weiter über den Körper seines Geliebten wandern, streichelte sanft den festen Bauch, fuhr weiter nach unten, und stellte erfreut fest, dass Scorpius anscheinend ebenso angeregt aufgrund ihrer bisherigen Konversation war. Er umfasste nun dessen Männlichkeit und liebkoste den Jüngeren geschickt, erfreute sich an seinem Aufkeuchen, daran, wie er immer fordernder seinen Po gegen Harrys Mitte drückte und rieb. Harry setzte weiterhin Küsse in den schmalen Nacken, leckte an den Wirbeln entlang, biss leicht in den Hals.

Er entledigte sich seiner Shorts und seine Hand wanderte zwischen die Pobacken seines heißen Slytherin und schließlich wieder nach vorne, um seine Arbeit dort fortzusetzen . Als er kurz darauf Scorpius' Bein etwas anwinkelte und in ihn eindrang, sanft, und noch immer in der gleichen seitlichen Position, stöhnte er leise auf. Er hielt still…wartete. Wie jedes Mal, wenn sie miteinander schliefen, war er wieder überrascht über das überwältigende Gefühl, welches dadurch in ihm ausgelöst wurde. Nachdem Scorpius sich vor ihm wieder entspannt hatte, begann Harry sich zu bewegen, langsam, zärtlich und trotzdem hatten sie seiner Meinung nach viel zu schnell ihr Ziel erreicht und schwebten langsam wieder auf die Erde zurück.

Harry murmelte in die wuscheligen Haare vor sich „Aber du bleibst hier, oder? Du bist nicht weg, wenn ich aufwache?"

„Nein, ich bleibe. Ich kann das ganze Wochenende bleiben."

Harry schnurrte bei dieser Mitteilung und presste den Jungen an sich.

„Ich liebe dich, Scorpius…" nuschelte Harry in die hellblonden Haare vor sich, dann schlief er an seinen Malfoy gekuschelt ein.

Scorpius schlief nicht. Er konnte nicht schlafen nach diesem letzten Satz von Harry. Hatte er das ernst gemeint? Vielleicht waren das auch nur übersprudelnde Gefühle vom Sex davor gewesen. Er hatte ja auch schon halb geschlafen. Trotzdem. Es half alles nichts. Das breite Grinsen auf seinem hübschen ebenmäßigen Gesicht ließ ihn nicht schlafen. Aber er fand es nicht schlimm. Immerhin lag er hier, der Mann, den er mehr liebte als sein eigenes Leben lag an ihn gekuschelt hinter ihm, hielt ihn fest im Arm. Was konnte er sich mehr wünschen? Er war vorsichtig glücklich.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war er allein. Er runzelte die Stirn und gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich. Wo war sein Geliebter?

Als er sich umsah, entdeckte er einen fremden Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch, er nahm ihn in die Hand und betrachtete ihn.

Schließlich stand er auf, zog seine Shorts über und tappte verschlafen aus dem Zimmer. Unten hörte er etwas klappern. Er ging dem Geräusch nach und fand in der Küche den stolzen reinblütigen Malfoyerben, Dracos Sohn, dabei vor, wie er auf den Knien hockte und Eierschalen aufsammelte. Sein Gesicht war angestrengt, er biss sich auf die Lippe. Harry lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und genoss dieses göttlich-komische Bild. Scorpius hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und fluchte leise, als er wieder nicht nur die Schale zu fassen bekam sondern in die glitschige Masse fasste, die den Fußboden vor dem Küchenschrank bedeckte.

„Warum benutzt du nicht deinen Zauberstab? Du bist doch ein Zauberer, oder?" Er hielt ihm den Zauberstab hin.

Scorpius fuhr erschrocken herum und verlor das Gleichgewicht, patschte nun, da er sich abfangen musste, mit der ganzen Hand in die Bescherung neben ihm. „Verdammt!"

Harry kicherte. „Was machst du denn da überhaupt, Schatz?"

„Ich wollte dir Frühstück machen, wo ich doch schon an deinem Geburtstag nicht da war…"

Harry bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte Scorpius gar nicht gefragt, ob dieser vielleicht trotz der Unannehmlichkeiten kommen wollte. Er hatte einfach über seinen Kopf für ihn mit entschieden. Das musste er sich abgewöhnen. Er wollte ihn nicht wie ein Kind behandeln sondern wie einen gleichberechtigten Partner, der er auch war.

„Aber ich glaube, wir lassen die Eier lieber weg." fuhr Scorpius nun fort und nahm seinen Zauberstab entgegen, steckte ihn ein. Harry war einverstanden und betrachtete versonnen seinen Malfoy, er war anscheinend bereits geduscht, denn seine Haare waren noch feucht. Er trug ganz entgegen seinem sonstigen Malfoyschen Kleidungsstil eine recht tief sitzende helle Cargo-Hose mit einem Leinengürtel und ein schmales schwarzes T-Shirt darüber, das, wenn er sich bewegte, ein klein wenig von seinem Bauch hervorblitzen ließ. Als der Junge bemerkte, dass Harrys ihn musterte, lächelte er „Was ist? Habe ich mein Shirt falsch rum an?" Er sah demonstrativ an sich herunter, strich sich über Brust und Bauch. Dann drehte er Harry den Rücken zu und schielte über seine Schulter auf seinen Hintern „Oder sitzt die Hose nicht richtig?" Dabei fuhr er mit dem Händen aufreizend über seinen Po und grinste Harry schließlich frech an, dessen hungriger Blick den hellen schmalen Händen gefolgt war. Plötzlich riss er sich von dem Anblick los und schüttelte den Kopf, wie um die unkeuschen Gedanken zu verscheuchen, die ihm eben schon wieder gekommen waren. Es ist die Veela, Harry, reiß dich zusammen. Du kannst dich nicht jedes Mal auf ihn stürzen, wenn er einen kleinen Scherz macht – oder du ihn siehst!

Mit rauer Stimme sagte er nun „Nein, es ist alles …perfekt." Er lächelte dem Jungen zu, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Okay, Harry, dann geh doch duschen, und dann habe ich hier alles fertig…und wieder bewohnbar." Er feixte. Damit bückte er sich, um endlich die Sauerei vom Boden zu entfernen, Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihm dabei absichtlich seinen Po so verführerisch entgegenstreckte. Nein, sicher nicht. So durchtrieben war selbst dieser kleine Slytherin nicht. Er drehte sich seufzend um, um ins Bad zu gehen. Eine eiskalte Dusche wäre jetzt sicher genau das Richtige.

Im Bad sah er eine unbekannte Zahnbürste und einen unbekannten Rasierer liegen…auch das Aftershave, das auf der Ablage lag, kannte er nicht – aber er liebte den Geruch. Er lächelte. Er freute sich auf den Tag mit seinem Schatz. Eigentlich hatte er andere Pläne gehabt, doch die würde er aufs nächste Wochenende verschieben. Er lächelte und begann sich zu rasieren.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

Nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück überlegten Harry und Scorpius, was sie den Tag über unternehmen wollten. Schnell war klar, dass es etwas sein musste, bei dem niemand sie erkannte – und so zusammen sah. Denn dass Harry Potter, der bekannt war, wie ein bunter Hund mit dem jungen Malfoy gesehen wurde, der auch nicht unbekannt in der Presse war, wollten sie noch nicht riskieren. Also musste es etwas in der Muggelwelt sein. Harry hatte eine Fahrradtour vorgeschlagen, doch Scorpius wusste erst einmal gar nicht, was ein Fahrrad war, und würde demnach auch nicht fahren können. Anscheinend hatte er als kleines Kind eher Ausflüge auf dem Kinderbesen gemacht. Allerdings konnte sich Harry auch Draco nicht auf einem Rad vorstellen, am besten noch mit Klein-Scorpius im Anhänger hinter sich. Nein, das ging gar nicht.

Also musste etwas anderes her. Sie wollten etwas Ruhiges, bei dem sie schlendern und vielleicht Eis essen konnten … schließlich sah Scorpius Harry an und meinte „Also ich wüsste da was … aber ich glaube, das ist kindisch…"

„Was denn?"

„Ich war als kleines Kind mal mit meinen Eltern im Zoo, da hat Mutter noch gelebt … das fand ich toll…"

Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen „Du möchtest in den Zoo? Wirklich?"

Scorpius nickte etwas verlegen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „Okay, von mir aus. Ich gehe auch gerne in den Zoo. Warum nicht?"

Obwohl er schon Lust gehabt hätte, die Ungestörtheit des Hauses mit seinem Schatz vor dem Aufbruch in den Zoo noch einmal kurz in seinem Schlafzimmer zu nutzen, musste er leider darauf verzichten, denn Scorpius erklärte, zwar mit einem äußerst charmanten Lächeln, aber dennoch deutlich, er wolle keine Zeit verschwenden, sondern so bald wie möglich los. Also gab Harry sich widerwillig geschlagen und musste sich damit zufrieden geben, bis zum Abend zu warten.

Also fuhren sie mit Harrys Auto – Scorpius war völlig aus dem Häuschen, als er es sah und sie dann auch noch damit fuhren! – in die Stadt, um in den Zoo zu gehen.

Sie genossen es, Hand in Hand durch die parkähnlichen Anlagen des Zoos zu schlendern, die Tiere zu betrachten und das schöne Wetter zu genießen. Scorpius freute sich tatsächlich wie ein kleines Kind über die Elefanten und die Löwen. Harry lächelte amüsiert. Scorpius war gar nicht zum Weitergehen zu bewegen, erst als Harry ihm androhte, wenn er nicht langsam käme, dann würde er ihn tragen, egal ob es jemand sah oder nicht, lachte Scorpius „Na, übernimm dich mal nicht, Schatz. Auch wenn ich mit dir im Zoo bin – ich wiege mehr als ein Fünfjähriger!" Er schenkte dem Dunkelhaarigen ein zauberhaftes Lächeln und schmiegte sich an ihn. Dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seinen Geliebten innig zu küssen – vielleicht ein wenig zu innig für den Zoo, denn einerseits bemerkte er, dass er jetzt die nächsten Minuten besser irgendetwas in der Hand halten sollte, um seine Vorderseite zu verdecken, andererseits zogen sie so bei Weitem nicht nur freundliche Blicke auf sich. Eine ältere Frau ging vorbei, schüttelte den Kopf und schimpfte laut „Dass der sich nicht schämt!"

Harry überlegte kurz, dann tat er spontan, was er in so einer Situation immer schon einmal hatte tun wollen und sich nie getraut hatte.

Er sah die Frau freundlich an „Entschuldigen Sie, was meinten Sie bitte gerade?"

Verblüfft sah sie ihn an „Ich sagte, Sie sollten sich was schämen!"

„Und wieso, wenn ich fragen darf? Ich wüsste nicht, was ich Unrechtes getan hätte."

Sie zog tadelnd die Augenbrauen hoch „Junger Mann, wenn Sie schon so eine abartige Beziehung führen müssen, dann müssen Sie das ja nicht so in der Öffentlichkeit tun! Und dann auch noch mit einem so jungen Bengel! Der ist doch bestimmt noch nicht mal volljährig! Das könnte doch Ihr Sohn sein! Widerlich sowas."

Harry schluckte, denn er sah den schockierten Ausdruck in Scorpius' Gesicht. Er bereute, die Frau angesprochen zu haben, denn inzwischen hatten sich einige neugierige Zuschauer um sie angesammelt.

„Zufällig führen wir keine abartige Beziehung. Ich bin mit meinem Verlobten hier. Ja, er ist jung, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass alles legal zugeht, machen Sie sich also keine Sorgen." Er drückte Scorpius Hand. Dieser erwiderte die Geste. Harry hatte ihn gerade vor allen Leuten als seinen Verlobten ausgegeben … er lächelte. Als Harry ihn nun wegziehen wollte, blieb er stehen. Er war nun ganz Malfoy, und ein Slytherin, warf der Frau ein umwerfendes Lächeln zu und sagte kokett „Ach so, ich bin nicht sein Sohn – ich bin der SCHULfreund seines Sohnes, also keine Sorge. Und Sie sehen ja, wenn ich artig bin, geht er sogar mit mir in den Zoo. Da habe ich heute Glück gehabt, sonst, wenn ich unartig bin…" Er rieb sich vielsagend und ziemlich lasziv über seinen kleinen knackigen Hintern und verzog das Gesicht.

Harry und der Frau klappte gleichermaßen der Mund auf. Einige Zuschauer kicherten. Doch Scorpius, der nun versuchen musste, den Slytherin in sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, zwinkerte ihr zu und ließ sich endlich von seinem inzwischen knallroten Freund wegziehen.

Als sie außer Sicht waren sah Harry ihn erst völlig schockiert an, dann brach er in lautes Lachen aus „Scorpius, du machst mich fertig! Wegen dir werde ich gleich noch als Sittenstrolch verhaftet, der arme kleine Schuljungen in den Zoo einlädt!"

„Oder ihnen den Hintern versohlt!" grinste Scorpius diabolisch und lachte ebenfalls.

Harry schüttelte leicht verzweifelt den Kopf „Die denken ich bin ein Perverser! Hoffentlich treffen wir die nicht wieder!"

Sie beschlossen, ab jetzt nicht mehr zu provozieren sondern nur noch artig Hand in Hand zu laufen und sich noch ein Eis zu gönnen, bevor sie wieder zu Harry nach Hause fuhren.

Hunger hatten sie keinen mehr, nach dem üppigen Mittagessen und dem Eis im Zoo, so beschloss Harry, Scorpius nach dem Auto noch eine tolle Muggelerrungenschaft zu zeigen und setzte sich mit ihm aufs Sofa und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Ein solches Gerät gab es bei den Malfoys selbstverständlich nicht, so dass Scorpius wieder völlig aus dem Häuschen war, Harry wurde ganz schwindelig von dem vielen Umgeschalte. Irgendwann blieben sie bei einem Thriller hängen und schauten diesen aneinandergekuschelt an. Als der Abspann lief murmelte Harry in Scorpius Ohr „Ich bin so müde … wollen wir nicht ins Bett gehen?"

„Ja, geh schon vor, ich schau noch ein bisschen!"

„Äh, was?"

Scorpius grinste „Ja, ich komme ja schon…"

Grinsend stand er auf und ging mit Harry ins obere Stockwerk. Sie putzten sich nebeneinander die Zähne, dann betraten sie das Schlafzimmer und standen plötzlich unsicher da, denn SO waren sie noch nie miteinander ins Schlafzimmer gegangen.

„Tja, dann sollten wir wohl mal … naja, uns ausziehen, und ins Bett gehen … oder?" Harry schielte zu dem blonden Jungen neben sich, der sogleich seelenruhig begann, seine Kleider abzulegen, ordentlich zu falten und auf einen Stuhl zu legen.

„Wow, du bist ja richtig ordentlich!", stellte Harry überrascht und ein bisschen neidisch fest.

„Ich will ja nicht, dass du denkst, ich wäre unartig…", Scorpius blinzelte unschuldig mit den Augen. Harry errötete, als er wieder an die peinliche Szene im Zoo dachte und gab Scorpius einen deftigen Klaps „Hör auf mit dem Quatsch, du Slytherin!"

Nur noch mit Shorts bekleidet legte sich Scorpius schließlich auf dem Rücken aufs Bett und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, was seinen Oberkörper mit den angedeuteten Muskelpartien äußerst anregend zur Geltung brachte. Harry beeilte sich, ebenfalls seine Sachen halbwegs ordentlich wegzulegen, doch beim Losgehen in Richtung Bett riss er sie mit dem Knie wieder vom Stuhl, so dass seine und ebenso Scorpius Sachen darunter in einem unordentlichen Haufen auf dem Boden landeten. Der Junge zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie konntest DU nur diesen komischen Lord umbringen, bitte?"

Harry überlegte, ob er die Sachen wieder aufheben sollte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Jetzt wartete Wichtigeres auf ihn … endlich. Er glitt neben Scorpius aufs Bett, begann übergangslos ihn zu streicheln, fuhr die Rippen unter der hellen Haut nach, umkreiste den Bauchnabel. Als der Junge ebenfalls seine Hände auf Harrys Körper wandern lassen wollte, schüttelte dieser den Kopf.

„Bleib genau so … du bist so sexy so…"

Also nahm Scorpius leicht schmunzelnd seine dominante Position wieder ein und schloss genießerisch die Augen, als sein Liebhaber, der ihn immer wieder mit vor Lust verschleierten Augen ansah, nun begann, seine Zunge mit ins Spiel zu bringen. Er kostete von Scorpius köstlicher Haut und zog immer mehr feuchte Spuren über den erhitzten Körper unter sich. Harrys Atmung ging schneller, sein Herz schlug heftig, er musste diesen Jungen jetzt haben, er begehrte ihn so sehr.

Energisch zog er dem Jüngeren die Shorts herunter und pfefferte sie in die Ecke, dann beugte er sich gierig über Scorpius Schoß und umschloss seine Männlichkeit mit seinem fordernden Mund, setzte geschickt immer wieder Zähne, Zunge und Lippen ein, bis der blonde Junge sich unter seinen Liebkosungen wand, sich in den dunklen Haaren festkrallte und immer wieder gedehnt aufstöhnte. Harry setzte seine Anstrengungen fort, bis Scorpius von einem intensiven Höhepunkt überrollt wurde und atemlos Harrys Namen keuchte. Harry sah auf und grinste dreckig.

Er schob sich dicht an seinen Liebsten und küsste zärtlich dessen Hals „Kleine Erholungspause, mein Süßer? Oder geht's direkt weiter?", raunte er ihm ins Ohr.

Scorpius sah ihn scheinbar betreten an. „Schatz, es tut mir leid, aber irgendwie habe ich ziemliche Kopfschmerzen…das war eben wirklich toll, du warst toll … aber bist du sehr böse, wenn wir nicht…?" Die grauen Augen blickten flehend in die grünen seines Freundes. Dieser schluckte, versuchte seine maßlose Enttäuschung zu überspielen. Bereits seit dem Morgen, an dem ihn Scorpius abgewiesen hatte, drängte alles in ihm danach, diesen zu besitzen, und das, was er eben getan hatte, hatte nicht wesentlich dazu beigetragen, seine Erregung einzudämmen … aber nun ja, wenn es Scorpius nicht gut ging, dann war es wohl so … er schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich zu lächeln „Nein, natürlich bin ich nicht böse. Ich will auch nicht, wenn es dir nicht gut geht!"

Scorpius grinste innerlich, denn Harrys gesamte Erscheinung sagte momentan, dass er um jeden Preis, auf jeden Fall ALLES wollte.

„Dann ist ja gut … danke, Schatz. Ich liebe dich!"

Damit drehte Scorpius sich auf die Seite, Harry den Rücken zu, winkelte dabei das obere Bein an, so dass das Knie die Matratze berührte – und dabei seinen Po richtig einladend in Szene setzte, was Harry unterdrückt aufkeuchen ließ. Verdammt, wie sollte er jetzt in dieses Bett zu diesem Jungen steigen und ihn sich nicht sofort nehmen? Er beschloss, noch einmal kalt zu duschen. „Süßer, ich gehe noch mal kurz duschen. Ich komme dann gleich!"

Als er unter der Dusche stand, ließ seine schmerzhafte Erregung langsam nach, nicht aber das innerliche Verlangen nach Scorpius. Ob das wieder diese Veela-Sache war? Aber er musste doch lernen, damit umzugehen, immerhin konnte er nicht erwarten, dass Scorpius jederzeit bereit für ihn war … nein, nicht schon wieder an so etwas denken! Harry ließ mit einem Klatsch seine Stirn gegen die nassen Fliesen fallen. Merlin war das anstrengend!

Als er schließlich in einen Schlafanzug gekleidet wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, vermied er, auf den nackten einladenden Körper zu sehen, der sich ihm so verlockend darbot. Er legte sich neben ihn, zog die Decke über Scorpius und verdeckte so die süße Sünde neben sich notdürftig. Aber sie war noch immer da, und das wusste er. In dieser Nacht schlief zur Abwechslung Scorpius sehr gut, während Harry wach neben ihm lag und immer wieder gegen seine aufkommende Erregung ankämpfte, wenn der Junge im Schlaf seufzte, sich so rekelte, dass die Decke ein Stück verrutschte oder er ihn aus Versehen berührte. So schlimm war es noch nie gewesen…das wurde ihm fast unheimlich.

Obwohl er gegen Morgen doch noch eingeschlafen war, fühlte er sich beim Aufwachen wie gerädert. Er schlug die Augen auf und blickte in zwei muntere graue Augen, die ihn scheinbar forschend musterten. Dann lächelte der junge Malfoy so zauberhaft wie immer „Guten Morgen! Wollen wir aufstehen? Dann können wir noch was unternehmen, bis ich nachher wieder heim muss!"

„Morgen mein Süßer … sind deine Kopfschmerzen wieder besser?"

„Ja, alles wieder gut."

„Wie könnten ja auch den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben…", meinte Harry unschuldig. Und normalerweise wäre Scorpius der Erste, der dabei gewesen wäre – heute schüttelte er den Kopf und meinte „Och nee, das ist zu langweilig. Los komm!"

Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein! Harry stöhnte innerlich. Das machte der doch absichtlich! Dieses kleine durchtriebene Luder!

Er folgte Scorpius ins Bad. Der Bengel stand wie ein junger Gott, natürlich noch immer nackt, vor dem Spiegel und rasierte sich in aller Seelenruhe. Er warf Harry im Spiegel einen frechen Blick zu, als dieser versuchte, ihn eine Stück zur Seite zu schieben, um auch in den Spiegel sehen zu können. Auch er nahm zuerst den Rasierer zur Hand und versuchte, Scorpius' Blicke zu ignorieren.

„Dann dusche ich mal.", hörte Harry seinen Geliebten sagen, bevor dieser ohne ihn weiter zu beachten in die gläserne Duschkabine stieg und das Wasser andrehte.

Harry sah nicht mehr sein Spiegelbild, er sah nur noch seins…

Er schluckte. Scorpius wusch sich die Haare, schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken um sich den Schaum aus den Haaren zu spülen, der langsam an seinem Körper hinunterglitt, über den nass glänzenden Po … in die verführerische Vertiefung zwischen den Backen … Harrys Blut schoss nun endgültig in seine Mitte. Seine Hände zitterten und sein Atem ging schneller, als Scorpius nun etwas Duschgel aus der Flasche auf seine Hand drückte und langsam begann, seinen betörenden Körper hingebungsvoll einzuseifen. Er drehte sich unter dem Wasserstrahl, mal konnte Harry seine gesamte verführerische Blöße vorne sehen, dann wieder das begehrenswerte knackige Hinterteil…

In diesen Moment schien eine Sicherung in seinem Kopf durchzubrennen.

Er schmiss achtlos den Rasierer auf die Ablage, öffnete die Tür der Duschkabine, packte den Jungen, der ihn erschrocken ansah, drehte ihn grob mit dem Gesicht zu den Fliesen und drückte ihn an die Wand. Dann zog er seine Schlafanzughose ein Stück herunter, und konnte sich gerade noch mit dem letzten Rest seines Verstandes soweit bremsen, dass er zunächst ungeduldig mit der Hand zwischen die festen feuchten Pobacken des Jungen glitt und ihn auf das Kommende recht grob und ziemlich notdürftig vorbereitete. Dabei küsste er hart dessen Nacken, biss hinein, leckte rau die Wassertropfen seitlich von seinem Hals. Er bemerkte nur am Rande wie Scorpius den Kopf senkte und sich mit beiden Händen Halt suchend an den nassen Fliesen abstützte. Nach dem eigentlich viel zu kurzen Zwischenstopp griff er fest an Scorpius Hüfte und drang über die Maßen erregt in die heiße Enge ein, konnte sich nur unter Aufbringung jeglicher Konzentration halbwegs zügeln, damit er seine Bewegungen langsam begann, nachdem er das erschrockene und schmerzvolle Keuchen gehört hatte, wollte eigentlich warten, bis die Muskulatur um ihn sich entspannte, konnte es jedoch nicht. Er nahm sich mit energischen Bewegungen, was er brauchte und wollte und ließ nach dem letzten erlösenden Aufstöhnen seine Stirn gegen die Schulter seines jungen Gespielen sinken.

Ihm wurde übel.

Was hatte er gerade getan?

Er wich panisch vor dem Jungen zurück, der sich nun, als Harry ihn aus seiner Umklammerung entließ, mit der Hand an sein Hinterteil fuhr, als hätte er Schmerzen und sich wieder komplett aufrichtete.

In seinem völlig durchweichten Pyjama stolperte Harry aus der Duschkabine, zog mit zitternden Händen seine Hose wieder hoch, stieß rückwärts gegen das Waschbecken und flüchtete dann aus dem Badezimmer.

Draußen im Flur fiel er auf die Knie, er zitterte, schluchzte. Merlin, hatte er den Jungen, den er doch liebte gerade … vergewaltigt?

Er schloss die Augen. Er hatte es zerstört. Er hatte alles zerstört. Die Liebe und das Vertrauen, was Scorpius ihm bisher entgegen gebracht hatte. Mit einer einzigen widerwärtigen Handlung in den Dreck getreten.

Er saß in seinem nassen Pyjama auf dem Boden und weinte. Vor Scham, vor Reue, vor Fassungslosigkeit, wie ihm das hatte passieren können.

Wie sollte er DAS irgendjemandem erklären? IHM erklären?

Dafür würden ihn wirklich alle hassen, denn dafür konnte man kein Verständnis haben – er hatte auch keins!

Er weinte.


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er hier zitternd auf dem Boden gekauert hatte, im Flur zwischen dem Bad und seinem Schlafzimmer, weinend und verzweifelt. Doch irgendwann öffnete sich die Badezimmertür, er versteckte den Kopf zwischen den Armen, die er auf die Knie gelegt hatte. Er konnte ihn nicht ansehen, nicht nach dem, was er ihm gerade angetan hatte. Irgendwie hoffte er, dass Scorpius einfach gehen würde, und er ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Und … dass er es nicht seinem Vater erzählte … niemandem … er schluchzte wieder.

Die Schritte gingen an ihm vorüber ins Schlafzimmer, er hörte, wie Scorpius anscheinend etwas wegräumte, dann kamen die Schritte wieder und stoppten vor ihm. Harry löste einen Arm von seinem Kopf und sah Scorpius Beine in einer schmalen Jeans neben sich stehen. Warum stand er da? Warum floh er nicht vor ihm und brachte sich in Sicherheit? Warum … trat er ihn nicht oder schrie ihn an?

Er hob schließlich zögernd den Kopf, zitterte immer noch furchtbar. Zum einen, weil er sich derart vor sich selbst ekelte, zum anderen, weil ihm inzwischen trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen eiskalt war in seinem noch immer tropfnassen Schlafanzug. Zutiefst beschämt wagte er schließlich einen Blick in Scorpius Gesicht. Dieser blickte ihn forschend an, nicht wütend oder ängstlich oder entsetzt, mit all dem hätte Harry gerechnet, doch nicht mit diesem fast neugierigen sanften Blick, der ihn jetzt traf.

„Es … es tut mir l-leid…", stammelte Harry endlich, heiser vom vielen Schluchzen und senkte den Kopf wieder auf seine Arme. Er wusste, das war zu wenig. Viel zu wenig, doch er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

„Zieh dir bitte was Trocknes an, Harry. Wir müssen reden.", erklärte Scorpius nun und fügte an „Ich warte im Schlafzimmer auf dich."

Im Schlafzimmer? Traute sich der Junge noch mit ihm in sein Schlafzimmer? Was war hier los?

„Was…"

„Gleich."

Scorpius drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Harry den seltsamen schonenden Gang, den der Junge hatte … den er sonst nicht hatte. Er hatte Schmerzen – wegen ihm.

Scorpius wollte mit ihm sprechen. Schnell rappelte Harry sich vom Boden auf. Er wollte den Mann, den er liebte nicht unnötig warten lassen. Hastig eilte er ins Bad und zog dort die Kleider an, die er sich vorhin aus dem Schlafzimmer mitgebracht hatte. Er sah in den leicht beschlagenen Spiegel – so sah also jemand aus, der andere Menschen zum Sex nötigte. Er bekämpfte die Übelkeit, atmete tief durch und ging in sein Schlafzimmer.

Als er eintrat, saß Scorpius auf dem Bett, leicht seitlich, auf dem Arm aufgestützt. Harry schloss kurz die Augen. Er war schuld an dieser Sitzposition…

Er wunderte sich kurz, dass der junge Mann sich noch auf sein Bett traute, dann kam er näher, setzte sich jedoch nicht zu Scorpius, sondern vor das Bett auf den Fußboden zu Scorpius' Füßen.

Flehend blickte er nun von unten in die grauen Augen „Scorpius, ich kann es nur wiederholen, ich weiß nicht, was da eben mit mir los war. Ich weiß, das ist nicht zu entschuldigen … es ist unverzeihlich … und trotzdem … es tut mir unendlich leid … bitte glaub mir…"

„Das tue ich. Aber du brauchst dich nicht schlecht fühlen. Ich habe mindestens so viel Schuld wie du."

Harry sah ihn schockiert an … war es nicht manchmal so, dass Opfer sich selbst die Schuld gaben?

„Wie kommst du darauf? Das ist doch Unsinn!"

„Nein, ist es nicht … ich wollte … naja … etwas ausprobieren." Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Je näher ich meinem 17. Geburtstag komme, desto stärker wird die Veela, danach wird sie sich wohl etwas beruhigen. Dadurch, dass ich dich gereizt, aber hingehalten habe, musstest du so handeln. Du konntest nicht anders. Ich wusste das. Ich wollte nur sehen … wie weit ich gehen kann. Ob es wirklich so ist … ob Vater recht hat…"

„Was hat Draco damit zu tun?" Harry war es unangenehm in diesem Zusammenhang an Draco zu denken.

„Er hat mir viel darüber erzählt, was mit mir passiert. Und mit dir. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich lernen muss, die Veela zurück zu halten, weil es sonst sein kann, dass der von ihr Begehrte, in meinem Fall du, … ziemlich zügellos wird, wenn er mich nicht bekommt, so hat Vater es ausgedrückt. Ich wollte sehen, ob du … auch zügellos wirst. Ob du mir widerstehen kannst … ob ich deinen Verstand ausschalten kann. Nicht wie beim normalen Sex, dass du dich fallen lässt, nein, ich wollte sehen, ob ich dich durchknallen lassen kann. Und ich kann es … scheinbar…" Verlegen biss der Junge sich auf die Unterlippe.

Harry saß da und konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. „Aber … ich hätte mich doch beherrschen können … beherrschen müssen"

„Harry, das hatten wir doch schon so oft. Das kannst du nicht bewusst steuern! Ich bin schuld, dass du mich so begehrt hast. Und ich habe dich gereizt, dir aber nicht gegeben, was du wolltest, und ich eigentlich auch. Die Veela hat dich immer weiter gelockt, das habe ich gemerkt. Ich hätte sie beherrschen können. Ich wollte es aber nicht. Eigentlich hätte ich schon gestern Abend damit gerechnet, aber da bist du gegangen, das war dein Glück … mein Glück … oder Pech? Es musste so kommen … das wusste ich … ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass du SO wild bist!" Er grinste ein wenig schief.

„Scorpius! Das war jawohl die blödeste Idee, die du haben konntest! Ich hätte dich ernsthaft verletzen können. Weißt du, wie wahnsinnig schwer es mir fiel, wie ich mit mir kämpfen musste, dich nicht wirklich sofort zu nehmen und dass ich es kaum geschafft habe, halbwegs langsam zu machen, OBWOHL ich genau bemerkt habe, dass ich dir weh tue? Und du hast immer noch Schmerzen! Wie wäre es dann geworden, wenn ich mich noch weniger hätte beherrschen können? Nicht, dass das jetzt nicht schon schlimm genug war! Das war wirklich blöd! Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich hinterher dachte, ich hätte dich vergewaltigt."

„Naja, streng genommen hast du das ja auch … aber wie du gemerkt hast, habe ich mich ja auch nicht gewehrt. Hätte ich dich ernsthaft abhalten wollen, hätte ich das wohl zumindest versucht, oder? Hätte ich etwas gesagt, die Veela zurück gedrängt, hätte ich dich sicher unterbrechen können. Und ich bin ja auch nicht so klein und schwächlich, dass du dann so einfach hättest weitermachen können. Hätte ich mich gewehrt, hättest du aufgehört, das weiß ich. Aber ich vertraue dir, ich wusste, dass du mich nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Das …", er deutete auf seinen Po „… geht wieder vorbei. Das ist nur ein wenig … überreizt. Ich wollte wirklich nur … mal gucken wie weit ich gehen kann … und wie weit du dann gehst…"

Harry stand auf und sah auf den Jungen hinunter. Es war wirklich eine bescheuerte Idee von ihm gewesen.

Aber er war jung, er wollte probieren. Wahrscheinlich war er sich der tatsächlichen Konsequenzen nicht bewusst gewesen.

Trotzdem sagte er ernst: „Tu so etwas nie wieder, Scorpius Malfoy! Das ist nicht lustig. Dir hat es weh getan. Und ich will, dass es immer wunderschön ist, wenn wir miteinander schlafen. Weißt du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe? Ich dachte, ich sei ein Triebtäter! Und ich konnte trotzdem nicht aufhören … Das ist manipulativ. Ich vermute mal, dass Draco dir bei eurem Gespräch auch gesagt hat, dass du dieses Gen … wie auch immer du das machst, nicht in dieser Art einsetzen darfst! Oder liege ich da falsch? Mal davon abgesehen, dass du dich ja anscheinend selbst in Gefahr bringst, damit."

Der Gescholtene schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, du hast recht. Vater hat mir das auch gesagt. Dass ich dich nicht manipulieren darf … er sagte, das wäre ein Vertrauensbruch … tut mir leid…"

Ehrlich überrascht, dass Draco Malfoy so vernünftige Ansichten hatte und so ehrlich und offen mit seinem Sohn zu sprechen schien, blickte er nun auf den Jungen.

„Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt stolz auf dich. Ja, du kannst mich austicken lassen, dir tut der Hintern höllisch weh und du hast uns beide um eine wunderschöne gemeinsame Nacht gebracht durch dein Theater!"

Scorpius senkte den Blick, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Jetzt sag halt was dazu!"

„Wenn du willst, können wir es ja nochmal machen … romantischer…"

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust „In deinem momentanen Zustand? Ich glaube, nicht, dass ich die ganze Zeit dabei sehen möchte, wie dir vor Schmerzen die Tränen runterlaufen. Du spinnst ja."

Scorpius wusste, dass Harry recht hatte. Wenn er nicht einmal normal laufen geschweige denn sitzen konnte, wollte er gar nicht wissen, wie es schmerzen würde, wenn Harry … nein er wollte lieber nicht mal dran denken. Plötzlich kam ihm eine andere Idee, er überlegte, ob er sie Harry mitteilen sollte…

„Harry, wenn du gerne möchtest … wir könnten es auch mal anders versuchen … also ich meine … dass ich mal…" Er wurde rot.

Harry sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, doch als ihm klar wurde, was Scorpius andeuten wollte, wich er unwillkürlich einen Schritt vor dem Jungen zurück „Nein, nein, das schlag dir mal schnell wieder aus deinem hübschen Köpfchen, mein Süßer! Das mache ich nicht mit."

„War ja nur ein Gedanke…"

Harry sah die Enttäuschung in den grauen Augen. War es Scorpius Ernst, dass er DAS wollte? Dass er den aktiven Part übernahm und Harry sich ihm hingab? Doch das war zu viel für Harry. Dieser Schritt machte ihm Angst. Nicht, die Kontrolle an Scorpius abzugeben, sondern die … unmännliche Art des Sex. Er wusste nicht, wie er es formulieren sollte. Der Gedanke, einen anderen Mann in sich zu spüren machte ihm irgendwie Angst. Er hoffte, dass Scorpius das akzeptieren würde.

Er atmete tief durch und reichte dem Blonden die Hand, um ihn hochzuziehen „Also, was machen wir jetzt Schatz? Wir haben doch noch ein bisschen Zeit!"

„Okay … ich kann nicht sitzen und nicht laufen … fällt dir was ein?" Scorpius grinste peinlich berührt und ließ sich hochziehen.

Harry verdrehte die Augen „Memme! Naja, halt ein echter Malfoy! Okay, wir frühstücken erstmal, dann nehmen wir uns die Gartenliegen… ziehen uns nackt aus und legen uns im Garten in die Sonne."

Was eigentlich ein Scherz sein sollte, begeisterte Scorpius Malfoy sofort unbändig. „Darf ich mit auf deiner Liege liegen?"

„Geht das schon wieder los? Du sollst die Veela doch beherrschen, Scorpius!" Er grinste nun wieder. Er wollte nicht mit seinem Schatz streiten. Der Schock eben war genug, jetzt wollte er wieder gute Laune.

„Naja, wir müssen ja keinen richtigen Sex haben … aber unsere Münder und Hände sind doch einsatzbereit…" Er zeigte Harry einen unschuldigen Augenaufschlag. Harry knurrte, war jedoch nicht mehr sooo abgeneigt „Denkst du auch irgendwann mal an was anderes?"

Scorpius lachte „Momentan selten, wenn ich ehrlich bin…"

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte und zog seinen Geliebten zu sich, strichelte ihm über den Rücken, küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund und ließ seine Hand sanft über den Po seines Gegenübers gleiten, streichelte ihn zärtlich, entschuldigend.

Lange dauerte das Vergnügen auf den Gartenliegen nicht, da sie schnell erkannten, dass die sengende Sommersonne und Scorpius Malfoys helle Haut keine gute Kombination waren. Bevor er sich einen echten Sonnenbrand holen konnte gingen sie lieber wieder ins Haus und aßen zu Mittag. Anschließend seufzte Scorpius und meinte „Ich fürchte, ich muss langsam los … Vater wollte am späten Nachmittag wieder da sein … nicht, dass er etwas früher kommt, und ich bin nicht da…"

Harry nickte traurig.

Als der Malfoy-Spross also am frühen Nachmittag aus dem Kamin im Salon des Malfoy Manor trat und den Blick nach links wandte, erstarrte er.

„Scorpius." Draco Malfoy, der lässig in einem der eleganten Sessel unweit des Kamins saß, sah seinen Sohn kalt an.

„Vater … ich … seit wann bist du denn wieder hier?" Vielleicht konnte er noch eine Ausrede erfinden…

„Ich bin ganz früh heute morgen angekommen … seltsamerweise war dein Bett verwaist. Kannst du dir das erklären?"

Scorpius senkte den Blick … was sollte er jetzt sagen. „Ich … ich war … früh auf und … war einkaufen."

„Aha. Einkaufen. Um halb sechs Uhr in der Frühe. Soso. Wo sind denn deine Einkäufe? Zeig sie mir doch mal!"

„Ich…"

Draco stand auf und kam seinem Sohn bedrohlich nah. Er musterte ihn, sein Blick blieb an dessen hellem Hals hängen.

„Mir scheint, dich hat irgend … ETWAS gebissen, Sohn. Du hast seltsame Male am Hals … Was … oder WER könnte das wohl gewesen sein?"

Scorpius' Hand fuhr unwillkürlich an seinen Hals, an die Stelle, wo Harry ihn heute Morgen in der Dusche tatsächlich ziemlich unsanft gebissen hatte. Sein Gesicht glühte. Er schwieg. Doch es war auch unnötig es auszusprechen.

„Geh auf dein Zimmer. Sofort. Ich will heute nichts mehr von dir hören oder sehen!"

Wortlos ging der Junge wie befohlen zur Tür, froh, noch ganz gut weggekommen zu sein, doch da rief Draco ihm nach „Warte noch mal!" Jetzt würde es kommen…

„Ja, Vater?"

„Scorpius. Es wundert mich nicht, dass du bei Potter warst. Aber hinterlass das nächste Mal eine Nachricht. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Ja, Vater. Es tut mir leid."

Draco nickte und wedelte gebieterisch mit der Hand, um anzuzeigen, dass er verschwinden solle.

Der Junge tat wie ihm geheißen. Draco sah ihm nach und fragte sich kurz, wieso der Gang seines Sohnes so seltsam aussah, ging dann jedoch darüber hinweg.

Er trat an sein Schreibpult, holte Pergament und Feder heraus und begann in seiner gestochen scharfen Handschrift einen Brief zu verfassen:

_Potter,_

_du hast auch Kinder. Du weißt, welche Sorgen man sich macht._

_Wenn du das nächste Mal mein Kind bei dir behältst, vergewissere dich gefälligst, ob ich bescheid _

_weiß und lass mir gegebenenfalls eine Nachricht zukommen._

_Ich weiß, ihr seid ein Paar. Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass ihr euch seht. _

_Ich will es auch nicht. Aber ich will mich nicht sorgen müssen._

_DM_

_PS: Halt dich gefälligst das nächste Mal mit deinen Zähnen etwas zurück. _

_Die Malfoysche Haut ist äußerst sensibel, und er soll schließlich_

_keine Narben zurück behalten._

Er grinste, als er den Brief siegelte und seinen Uhu damit losschickte.

Als es einige Zeit später gegen das Fenster in Harrys Küche klopfte und der irritiert den großen Uhu dort sitzen sah und ihm den Brief abnahm, überkam ihn sogleich ein ungutes Gefühl.

Als er fertig gelesen hatte, besonders die letzten beiden Sätze, waren sein Wangen so rot, als hätte er doch zu lang in der Sonne gelegen. Draco hatte also doch mitbekommen, dass Scorpius bei ihm gewesen war – natürlich. Er beschloss, nicht auf den Brief zu reagieren, sondern schickte den Uhu ohne Brief auf den Rückweg ins Malfoy Manor. Was hätte er auch zu seiner Verteidigung die Bisse bezüglich schreiben sollen, ohne von Scorpius' kleinem Experiment zu berichten?

Kurz darauf bereute er es, denn immerhin würde er diesen Jungen irgendwann heiraten. Und er konnte Dracos Sorge verstehen. Schnell schrieb er doch noch eine Antwort

_Malfoy,_

_du hast recht, es war nicht richtig, dich nicht zu informieren. Das kommt nicht wieder vor._

_Aber was die Haut meines Verlobten angeht … das geht dich schlicht nichts an, Malfoy. Ich werde mich dann zurückhalten, _

_wenn ER mir sagt, dass ich mich mäßigen soll._

_Harry Potter_

Er band das Pergament an das Bein seiner kleinen schwarzen Eule und ließ sie aus dem Fenster.

Merlin, er korrespondierte schriftlich mit Draco Malfoy.

Dieser himmlische Junge machte ihn wahnsinnig. In mehr als einer Hinsicht!


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Harry vermisste Scorpius schmerzlich. Zwar war sein körperliches Verlangen nicht so ausgeprägt, als wenn er ihn vor sich hatte und ihn sehen konnte, doch sein Herz sehnte sich dafür umso mehr nach dem blonden jungen Mann. Er musste ihn einfach wiedersehen. Was sollte er nur tun? Das Schwierigste an der ganzen Sache war auch noch, dass er das alles nicht mit Scorpius selbst besprechen konnte, sondern immer seinen herrischen Vater bitten musste, da sein Schatz noch nicht volljährig war – und er bezweifelte, dass sich das ändern würde, wenn er in knapp drei Monaten 17 werden würde, solange er noch zu Hause wohnte. Draco hatte ihn absolut unter seiner Fuchtel.

Es war jetzt zwei Wochen her, dass sie sich gesehen hatten und er wollte nicht länger warten. Kurz überlegte er, vormittags einfach ins Malfoy Manor zu flohen, und zu hoffen, dass Draco arbeiten war. Doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Dracos Kamin Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hatte, damit nicht jeder ungebeten in sein prunkvolles Anwesen eindringen konnte, wie es ihm passte. Verständlich. Auch Harry hatte solche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen. Nur angemeldete Gäste oder solche mit einer Art „Dauerberechtigung" wie die Kinder, Ginny, Hermine und Ron – und seit neuestem auch Scorpius - konnten hereinkommen. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, weshalb sich Draco von dem Hauselfen die Tür hatte öffnen lassen müssen, als er sie überrascht hatte.

Er nahm ein Pergament zur Hand und schrieb

_Mein Süßer, ich vermisse dich. Ich muss dich sehen. Denkst du, es ist möglich? _

_Frag aber bitte deinen Vater vorher!_

_Dein Harry_

Nicht sehr viel, aber alles, was er sagen wollte. Er schickte den Brief ab und wartete.

Zwei Stunden später kam seine Eule zurück, an ihrem Bein hing ein Pergament – mit dem Siegel der Malfoys. Er entrollte es und las

_Lieber Harry, _

_was denkst du, wie ich dich vermisse? Ich denke an nichts anderes als an dich. Vater dreht bald durch, _

_weil ich ständig von dir rede. Er musste mir schon tausend mal erzählen, wie ihr früher so wart…miteinander_

_…warum wart ihr eigentlich keine Freunde? Naja. Egal. Ich habe ihn gefragt, und er hat erlaubt, dass du _

_mich besuchen kommst, wenn du Lust hast. Du kannst über das Flohnetzwerk herkommen. Sofort?! _

_Dein sehnsüchtiger Scorpius_

Harry sprang auf. Er durfte Scorpius besuchen.

Sofort!

Er musste sich bremsen, nicht sofort in den Kamin zu springen. Nein, er musste sich vorbereiten. Vermutlich würde Draco auch da sein. Und er wollte weder vor seinem Geliebten noch vor dessen Vater in den unförmigen Shorts und dem schlecht sitzenden T-Shirt auftauchen, die er gerade trug. Außerdem war er unrasiert und… ach, er würde einfach das ganze Programm durchziehen. Er eilte in den oberen Stock, rasierte sich, duschte schnell, versuchte verzweifelt und wieder einmal erfolglos seine Haare zu bändigen und legte zusätzlich zum Aftershave heute ausnahmsweise ein paar Tropfen Eau de Toilette auf. Er ging dann ins Schlafzimmer, um sich anzuziehen, entschied sich für helle Chino-Hosen, ein weißes T-Shirt und ein kariertes kurzärmliges Hemd, das er offen darüber trug. War das in Ordnung so? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und strebte dann ins Wohnzimmer, stieg in den Kamin und … trat in der prunkvollen aber recht kahlen Eingangshalle des Malfoy Manor wieder heraus – anscheinend wurden die Gäste nicht direkt in den Salon vorgelassen.

Ein Hauself in einem dreckigen Lumpen erschien augenblicklich und verbeugte sich tief „Wen darf ich dem Herrn ankündigen, Sir?", piepste er höflich.

Harry blickte sich um, er fühlte sich beklommen… er war schon einmal hier gewesen… das war über zwanzig Jahre her… doch alles sah unverändert aus. Damals hatte er um sein Leben kämpfen müssen, und um das seiner Freunde… genau hier. In dieser Situation hatte Draco ihm das Leben gerettet, obwohl sie eigentlich Feinde gewesen waren…

Er räusperte sich. Das war lange her. Sehr lange. Die Situation war nun eine völlig andere.

„Sage bitte dem jungen Mr. Malfoy, dass Harry Potter da ist."

„Jawohl, Mr. Potter, Sir." Und er verschwand, um den Auftrag auszuführen.

Kurz darauf stürmte Scorpius die breite Steintreppe an der Seite der Halle herab, rannte auf ihn zu und warf sich in seine Arme, sein Mund war ganz nah an Harrys Ohr, als er sprach: „Da bist du ja endlich! Ich habe dich so vermisst. Ich hatte schon Angst, du hast mich vergessen!" Er küsste den dunkelhaarigen Mann stürmisch, schob ihm seine Zunge in den Mund, bis Harry endlich lachend und atemlos den Jungen ein Stück zur Seite schob „Ganz ruhig, mein kleiner Slytherin! Lass mich am Leben!"

„Da hat Potter ausnahmsweise mal recht, Scorpius. Wie führst du dich denn auf? Du bist ein Malfoy! Beherrsch dich gefälligst!"

Scorpius zuckte leicht zusammen als er die leise Stimme seines Vaters hörte, der ihm offensichtlich gefolgt war. Verlegen löste er sich von seinem Geliebten und sah ihm tief in die Augen „Schön, dass du da bist, Harry."

„Schon besser.", knurrte Draco Malfoy und kam auf die beiden zu. „Guten Tag, Potter, tut mir leid, dass mein Sohn sich benimmt, wie ein kleines Hufflepuff-Mädchen! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit ihm los ist."

Harry grinste und legte einen Arm um Scorpius, zog ihn dicht an sich heran „Hallo Malfoy, mich stört das Verhalten von meinem Schatz nicht im Geringsten." Er strich dem blonden Jungen zärtlich über den Rücken, dann sah er Draco an „Danke, dass ich herkommen durfte."

„Das ist selbstverständlich. Du bist der Partner meines Sohnes. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du kommen. Du hast freien Zugang, schließlich kennen wir uns schon ewig. Und ich weiß, wo du wohnst, wenn also teure Möbelstücke, Schmuck oder mein Sohn wegkommen, weiß ich, wo ich suchen muss. Trotzdem möchte ich vorher informiert werden, wenn du herkommst. Ich bin kein Freund von unangekündigtem Besuch."

Harry und Scorpius klappte der Mund auf. Was war denn mit Draco los? Er erteilte Harry die Erlaubnis, wann er wollte in sein Haus zu kommen?

„Vater… das ist toll. Danke!" Scorpius strahlte.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern „Das mit der Turtelei hat sowieso bald wieder ein Ende, in zwei Wochen bist du wieder sicher in der Schule und ich muss mir keine Gedanken machen. Also, Potter, kommst du jetzt? Der Tee wartet."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging die Treppe hinauf. Scorpius und Harry folgten ihm Hand in Hand in den Salon.

Nach diesem Nachmittag hatten sie sich noch ein weiteres Mal in der Woche vor dem Schulbeginn im Malfoy Manor gesehen. Wieder mit Draco als zufällig anwesendem Anstandswauwau, Harry wusste jetzt , dass Scorpius Schlafzimmer wirklich genauso war, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte – auch wenn es leider wirklich nur bei einem Rundgang geblieben war, auch wenn er gerne eine Liegeprobe auf dem bequem aussehenden Bett mit seinem Freund gemacht hätte. Doch Draco hatte sie im Auge behalten. Und Harry hatte es nicht über sich gebracht dem ehemaligen Slytherin mitzuteilen, dass er gerne allein mit dessen Sohn wäre, um mit diesem Sex zu haben – selbst wenn er das nicht extra betonte, wäre es Draco trotzdem klar – und das wäre Harry furchtbar unangenehm.

Er hatte gekämpft. Er hatte gewonnen.

Er hatte mit seiner Ex-Frau darum gekämpft, dieses Mal seine Kinder zum Hogwarts-Express bringen zu dürfen. Sie hatte ihn sofort durchschaut und ihm vorgeworfen, das wolle er nur, weil er dort einen völlig anderen als seine Kinder verabschieden wolle…er hatte schließlich genickt und gebettelt. Schließlich hatte sie zugestimmt. Merlin, sie wollte ihm nicht im Weg stehen, auch wenn sie diese so genannte Beziehung zu dem Malfoy-Bengel nicht gut heißen konnte, so wollte sie doch, dass Harry wieder glücklich wurde. Auch sie traf sich seit einigen Monaten wieder mit einem Mann, und sie wollte Harry dieses Glück nicht verwehren.

Aufgeregt griff er nach den Autoschlüsseln, und schloss die Haustür hinter sich. Er würde seine Kinder von Ginny abholen und zum Bahnhof bringen. Er war extra beim Friseur gewesen, denn er wusste, dass die beiden Malfoys wie immer perfekt frisiert seine würde, und er wollte sich neben ihnen nicht immer so fühlen, als sei er gerade aufgestanden und hätte noch keine Zeit gehabt, sich zu kämmen. Laut dem Friseur war die neue Frisur äußerst pflegeleicht und modisch… nun ja. Heute morgen sah sie bereits deutlich anders aus, als gestern, als er sie nach dem Nachhausekommen im Spiegel bewundert hatte.

Als endlich seine drei Nachkommen samt riesigen Koffern, Eulen, einer Katze und einer Ratte im Auto verstaut waren und Ginny ihnen zum hundertsten Mal gesagt hatte, sie sollten sich anständig benehmen und viel Spaß haben – zwei recht widersprüchliche Aussagen, wie Harry fand – konnte es endlich losgehen. James saß neben ihm und berichtete, dass er zum Team-Kapitän der Gryffindors ernannt worden war, was Harry sehr stolz machte, doch der Blick in den Rückspiegel auf das bockige Gesicht seines jüngeren Sohnes und den verletzten Ausdruck seiner Tochter dämpften seine Freude etwas. Ginny hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass die beiden noch immer sauer waren, doch SO sauer hatte er sie nicht erwartet. Immerhin war der Zusammenstoß inzwischen schon über sechs Wochen her. Nun ja. Vielleicht würden sie sich in der Schule wieder beruhigen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen trat Harry eine knappe Stunde später auf das Gleis, von dem aus er selbst vor mittlerweile fast 30 Jahren – Himmel, war er so alt? – das erste Mal in Richtung Hogwarts aufgebrochen war. Seine Kinder steuerten zielstrebig auf Familie Weasley zu, die bereits dabei waren, sich zu verabschieden, wie es aussah. Er begrüßte seine beiden besten Freunde und deren Kinder herzlich, war jedoch immer dabei, mit den Augen den Bahnsteig abzusuchen. Wo war er?

Er beteiligte sich nicht an den fröhlichen Plaudereien.

Da… zwei schlanke hellblonde Personen betraten den Bahnsteig, einen Gepäckwagen vor sich. Einer in einem teuer aussehenden Maßanzug, einen schwarzen Gehstock mit einem silbernen Schlangenkopf als Griff in der Hand und einem edlen schwarzen Umhang über dem Anzug. Der Jüngere in einer perfekt sitzenden Hogwarts-Uniform in den Slytherin-Farben.

Harry erstarrte.

Diesen Anblick hatte er nicht erwartet. Seine Kinder zogen sich, wie er früher auch, meist im Zug um. Doch anscheinend ziemte sich das nicht für einen Malfoy.

Sein Mund wurde trocken bei dem Anblick, den der Junge bot. Er war fast erwachsen… doch in diesem Outfit… sah er einfach so verdammt jung und unschuldig aus. Harry schluckte, konnte seine Blick nicht abwenden. Es war unheimlich, durch die Uniform, die Scorpius so deutlich als Schüler erkennbar machte, wurde ihr Altersunterschied doppelt deutlich. Und zu seinem Entsetzen machte ihn das gerade ziemlich kribbelig. Er fühlte sich schlecht deshalb, versuchte, ruhig zu atmen, sagte sich selbst, dass es schon wieder die Veela war, die ihn sicherlich auch vermisst hatte…

Endlich trafen die suchenden grauen Augen auf seine, Scorpius lächelte, sagte etwas zu Draco, der keine Miene verzog und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er kam vor Harry zum Stehen, sie sahen sich in die Augen, unschlüssig, was sie tun sollten, was sie tun durften… doch Scorpius, eindeutig mutiger, trat dicht an Harry heran und umarmte ihn zärtlich, legte seine Hand in Harrys Nacken, drückte sich sanft an ihn. Harry bemerkte, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam, so angenehm war ihm die Nähe des Jungen. Als Scorpius seinen Oberkörper von ihm löste und ihm einen schüchternen Kuss auf den Mund geben wollte, wich der Ältere jedoch erschrocken zurück. Er wurde sich plötzlich gewahr, wo sie waren. Seine Freunde standen direkt neben ihm, ihre Kinder sahen ihnen zu…. Er sah sich um und traf auf teils amüsierte, teils geschockte Blick. Doch am schlimmsten waren die Blicke der beiden gleich alten Slytherins. In Albus Blick lag so viel Abscheu, dass es Harry nicht gewundert hätte, wenn er ihm vor die Füße gespuckt hätte. Ruckartig drehte der dunkelhaarige Junge sich um und ging mit seinem Koffer in der Hand wortlos in Richtung Zug davon. Lily warf ihrem Vater einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und folgte ihrem Bruder.

Der andere Slytherin sah eher ziemlich verletzt aus durch die Zurückweisung seines Geliebten. Und das vor allen Anwesenden. Alle hatten mitbekommen, wie Harry dem Kuss ausgewichen war. Der blonde Junge löste sich von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück „Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein."

Draco hinter ihm zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Harry mit sonst unbewegtem Gesicht an.

Hermine sah an Harry vorbei, sah, dass der Klassenkamerad ihrer Tochter, über den sie bisher – außer seinem Namen – nur Gutes gehört hatte, sich ziemlich unwohl fühlte und war plötzlich ganz Mutter „Hallo Scorpius! Na, hast du schöne Ferien gehabt? Rose hat mir erzählt, dass du Vertrauensschüler geworden bist! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Der junge Malfoy riss mit etwas Anstrengung seine Blick von Harry los und sah der Freundin seines Geliebten ins Gesicht, ein unverbindliches, deshalb nicht weniger bezauberndes, Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht „Guten Tag, Mrs Weasley, ja, danke der Nachfrage. Ich hatte schöne Ferien. Eigentlich sehr schöne…" sein Blick schweifte vorwurfsvoll zu Harry bevor er weiter plauderte „Ja, ich bin dieses Jahr Vertrauensschüler, Rose hat recht."

Harry wunderte sich, ihm hatte Scorpius gar nicht erzählt, dass er Vertrauensschüler war. Wieso nicht? Er sah nun auch, dass Scorpius anscheinend etwas … missgestimmt war, weil er ihn eben so abgewiesen hatte. Aber er konnte doch hier vor der gesamten Schule nicht einen Schüler abknutschen! Was sollten die Leute denken?

Er wollte das jedoch mit ihm klären, bevor er fuhr.

„Äm… Scorpius, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?"

„Bitte, sprechen Sie, Mr. Potter."

Hermine musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als sie die bockige Antwort des Jungen hörte. Verstehen konnte sie ihn allerdings schon. Sie fand diese Beziehung zwar völlig bizarr, doch sollte Harry den Jungen nicht so vor den Kopf stoßen, anscheinend mochte er ihn ja.

Harry verzog das Gesicht „Scorpius… bitte. Allein."

Der blonde Junge zuckte scheinbar gelangweilt mit den Schultern und ging mit völlig unbewegtem Gesicht ein paar Schritte zur Seite, zwischen zwei Backsteinpfeiler, sah sich nicht nach Harry um, doch der folgte ihm und stellte sich dicht vor ihn.

„Es tut mir leid, Süßer. Ich habe mich so gefreut, dich heute zu sehen, ich habe doch extra Ginny überredet, dass ich meine Kinder herbringen kann. Und dann kamst du – und ich habe dich gesehen. Du bist so… Scorpius, ich hätte dich am liebsten in irgendeine dunkle Ecke gezerrt… würde ich immer noch gerne… Du bist so sexy… ich habe dich noch nie in deiner Schuluniform gesehen… du bist zum Anbeißen! Ich habe mich eben nur erschreckt, als du mich küssen wolltest vor allen Leuten…"

„Ich bin dir peinlich. Schon klar. Das habe ich bemerkt."

„Nein, nicht du… mir ist peinlich, dass die Leute dann denken… ich würde…"

Scorpius grinste süffisant „…auf einen Schüler stehen, der so alt ist wie dein Sohn und ihm am liebsten seine sexy Schuluniform vom Körper reißen?"

Harry schwieg, wurde rot… und nickte.

„Aber so ist es doch!"

Harry nickte wieder, das Rot auf seinen Wangen vertiefte sich.

„Scheiß drauf, was die anderen sagen!"

„Das kann ich nicht… ich bin nicht so mutig wie du." Harry knetete seine Hände.

„Ich bin nicht mutig."

„Na klar, erinner dich mal an die Szene im Zoo!" Harry grinste bei der Erinnerung.

„Da warst du mutig – ich wohl eher … dreist. Das ist ein Unterschied. Harry ich will dich doch nur so gerne küssen zum Abschied!"

Statt zu antworten nahm Harry den blonden Jungen in den Arm, drückte ihn fest an sich und küsste ihn auf den Mund, öffnete seine Lippen und suchte kurz die Zunge seines Freundes. Dann ließ er von seinem Mund ab, hielt ihn jedoch weiter fest und murmelte leise an seinem Ohr „Ich liebe dich, mein Süßer."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Vergiss mich nicht."

„Du mich auch nicht. Wir schreiben uns ganz oft – und Weihnachten sehen wir uns wieder." Merlin, das war noch so lange hin! Potter, jetzt heul du nicht noch!

Scorpius nickte, hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen und löste sich von ihm. Er ging zu seinem Vater, der ihn halb missbilligend halb verständnisvoll ansah „Vater, ich geh dann jetzt" Draco nickte, hob die Hand, drückte ihm kurz die Schulter „Mach mir keine Schande, Skorpion! Und schreib mal!" „Ja, Vater." Damit drehte er sich um, nickte Hermine und Ron höflich zu, als er an ihnen vorbeiging, lächelte Harry noch einmal kurz zu und war im Gewimmel verschunden.

Als Harry zu den anderen zurück kam, sah er Rons irritierten Blick „Du hast ja wirklich was mit dem Kleinen!" Irgendwie hatte er es jetzt erst wirklich realisiert. Hermine lächelte „Es war gut, dass du mit ihm gesprochen hast. Du hättest ihn nicht so abweisen sollen. Er liebt dich, das sieht man doch!"

Draco räusperte sich hinter Harry und sagte dann etwas, was den drei Ex-Gryffindors die Münder aufklappen ließ „Da hat Granger mal Recht, Potter! Nicht, dass ich es gut heiße, wenn mein einziger Sohn auf dem Bahnhof mit irgendwelchen komischen Männern rumknutscht. Und doch… ihr führt schließlich eine Beziehung… irgendwie. Zumindest behauptet ihr beide das!"

„Das tun wir auch, Malfoy."

„Jaja. Ich habe es schon live miterleben dürfen, erinner mich bitte nicht da dran!"

Ron runzelte die Stirn „Häh? Was meinst du, Malfoy? Wie live miterleben?"

„Hat er euch das nicht erzählt, Weaselby? Er hat meinen Sohn… beglückt, als ich angekündigt war, um ihn abzuholen."

„Du hast WAS?" rief Hermine nun entrüstet an Harry gewandt, und Draco amüsierte sich köstlich, wenn man die zuckenden Mundwinkel so bezeichnen konnte.

„Er übertreibt. Wir hatten die Nachricht nicht bekommen. Und wir hatten noch nicht angefangen, wie hatten nur ein bisschen wenig an…"

Ron brüllte nun laut lachend über den Bahnhof, das war ja eine geniale Vorstellung.

Hermine wandte sich nun wieder an den ehemaligen Erzfeind „Und du hast Harry nicht umgebracht? Respekt, Malfoy!"

Dieser zuckte nur lässig mit den Schultern. „Ich würde ja gerne noch weiter mit euch geistreich plaudern, aber ich verabschiede mich an dieser Stelle. Denn ich habe, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen hier wie mir scheint, noch Wichtigeres zu tun, als hier rumzustehen. Ich fürchte, man sieht sich wieder Familie Weaselby! Potter, wir sehen uns!"

Dieser nickte „Bis dann, Malfoy!"

Harry hielt nun Ausschau nach seinem älteren Sohn, der sich inzwischen mit Freunden ein paar Meter weiter unterhielt und ging zu ihm „James, ich denke, du musst langsam einsteigen! Ich gehe dann jetzt auch. Viel Spaß in deinem letzten Jahr, mein Großer!" Er umarmte den jungen Mann kurz kumpelhaft „Und deine Geschwister…"

„Ich seh mal, was ich ausrichten kann, Dad, aber ich behalte sie im Auge. Und, ach Dad, vielleicht könntest du etwas weniger mit Scorpius rummachen, wenn die gesamte Schule zusieht!"

Harry wurde wurde schon wieder rot und James grinste, nahm seinen Koffer und machte sich nach einem letzten Nicken auf den Weg.

Als Harry zu Hermine und Ron zurück kam und sich verabschieden wollte, meinte Hermine „Nicht so schnell, mein Lieber! Wir trinken jetzt noch einen Kaffee zusammen und du erzählst uns die Geschichte mit dir und deinem kleinen Lieblingsmalfoy noch mal genauer!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und die drei Freunde steuerten das nächste Café an.


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Als Harry seinen beiden besten Freunden nun bei Kaffee und Kuchen Rede und Antwort stand, erklärte er ihnen endlich, was er bisher vermieden hatte, nämlich, dass Scorpius das Veela-Gen in sich trug und er der erwählte Lebenspartner für Scorpius war. Er wusste nicht genau, wieso er es bisher nicht hatte erzählen wollen. Vermutlich wollte er die „unnormale" Beziehung, die er mit dem Jungen hatte nicht noch seltsamer erschienen lassen, auch wenn es natürlich eine nachvollziehbare Erklärung für die Liebe zwischen ihnen war. Wie erwartet, reagierten seine Freunde zwiegespalten, doch letztendlich mussten sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass sich die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Scorpius nicht wieder einfach in Wohlgefallen auflösen würde. Sie würde bestehen. Es war wirklich ernst.

Sie mussten Scorpius akzeptieren, ob sie wollten oder nicht, wenn ihre Freundschaft Bestand haben sollte.

Er gehörte zu ihm.

Zur gleichen Zeit richteten sich die Schüler sich im Hogwarts-Express ein.

Als Scorpius sich wie üblich zu Albus und ihren Freunden ins Abteil setzen wollte sprang dieser auf „Wenn der sich hier hinsetzt, gehe ich. Mit dem sitze ich nicht zusammen!"

Die anderen Schüler, unter ihnen auch Rose, sahen den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin irritiert an.

„Was ist los, Al? Jetzt setz dich halt wieder! Mach kein Theater.", meinte das Mädchen schließlich, das keinen Streit zwischen dem Freund und ihrem Cousin wollte.

Scorpius war etwas verwundert, dass scheinbar doch noch nicht alle Schüler mitbekommen hatten, dass er in einer dunklen Ecke gestanden und mit Harry Potter geknutscht hatte, bevor er in den Zug gestiegen war.

„Ich habe meine Gründe, weshalb ich nicht, mit dem Kerl hier sitzen will. Möchtest du sie ihnen vielleicht erläutern, Malfoy?"

Die anderen Schüler schauten jetzt ziemlich neugierig. Rose sah eher ziemlich betreten aus, sie ahnte, was der Grund war.

Scorpius zuckte zurück, als er seinen Nachnamen hörte. Traurig sah er den Freund an, schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, ich gehe schon. Bis später."

Auch als sie später im Gemeinschaftsraum waren und Scorpius sich dort zu den Freunden setzen wollte, stand Albus auf und ging. Tom, einer ihrer gemeinsamen Freunde sah Scorpius fragend an „Was hat der denn? Hast du ihm irgendwas getan?"

Scorpius wich aus, indem er antwortete: „Offenbar denkt er das."

Am nächsten Tag reichte es dem Blonden. Als Albus von seinem Platz am Haustisch aufstand, weil Scorpius sich auf seinen normalen Platz neben ihn setzte, eilte er ihm hinterher, hielt ihn am Arm fest und hinderte ihn so am Gehen.

„Albus, jetzt hör auf mit dem Mist. Soll das jetzt immer so zwischen uns gehen?", die Stimme des jungen Slytherin war bittend und ruhig. Die des Potter-Sprosses klang dagegen kalt und abweisend als er antwortete: „Siehst so aus. Du bist ekelhaft und ich hasse dich. Ist halt so."

„Meinst du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertreibst?"

„ICH ÜBERTREIBE?", fragte Albus laut und mit sich überschlagender Stimme.

Tom und einige andere der Slytherins drehten sich aufmerksam zu den beiden Freunden um. Auch Schüler von den anderen Tischen schauten interessiert den beiden beliebten Schülern zu, die eigentlich immer die besten Freunde und wirklich unzertrennlich waren.

„AL, was ist denn mit dir los? Was soll Scoop dir denn getan haben?"

Auf Albus Gesicht trat ein diabolisches Grinsen, Scorpius wurde nervös – er würde es doch hier nicht vor allen Leuten ausplaudern? Gut, seine Aktion auf dem Bahnhof war auch nicht gerade diskret gewesen, Harry um den Hals zu fallen und ihn zu küssen, aber hier vor allen einfach damit rauszuplatzen…

„Ihr wollt wissen, wieso ich Malfoy widerlich finde und ihn nicht mehr ansehen kann ohne fast zu kotzen?"

Die anderen nickten neugierig, das versprach, spannend zu werden.

„Al… bitte… nicht hier.", murmelte Scorpius nun und sah seinem eigentlich besten Freund flehend in die Augen.

Albus lachte auf und erklärte dann für alle sehr deutlich hörbar: „Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy hält für meinen Vater den Arsch hin! Er hat sich als billiges Spielzeug bei ihm ins Bett geschlichen, ihn verführt, und rennt ihm jetzt hinterher wie ein abartiger Stalker."

Totenstille in der Großen Halle war die Antwort.

Am Gryffindor-Tisch ließ Lily ihr Besteck fallen und wurde knallrot, als ihre Freundinnen sie plötzlich anstarrten.

James stand auf und ging in Richtung Slytherin-Tisch um eventuell größeres Unheil zu verhindern – obwohl, konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer werden?

Scorpius stand einfach nur da und starrte seinem ehemaligen Freund regungslos in die Augen. Albus hatte es wirklich getan. Scorpius war fassungslos und abgrundtief enttäuscht. Sein erster Reflex war Flucht, doch dann besann er sich und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf, was einen knappen Kopf mehr als Albus hieß. Er ging lässig einen Schritt auf diesen zu und setzte einen undurchdringlichen Malfoy-Gesichtsausdruck auf, den er ebenso sicher beherrschte wie sein Vater, er wendete ihn nur nicht so häufig an wie dieser.

„Und? Hast du ein Problem damit, POTTER? Er ist richtig gut, das kann ich dir versichern. Mit wem hast du denn Sex, Jungfrau?"

Dass Scorpius schwul war, war an der Schule immer ein offenes Geheimnis gewesen, so dass diese Nachricht niemanden wirklich überraschte - aber mit Harry Potter? Plötzlich fiel einigen die Szene am Bahnhof wieder ein… hatte da nicht Scorpius mit einem Mann in einer Nische ziemlich nah zusammen gestanden? Sie hatten sich doch auch geküsst… und Albus Potter war also noch Jungfrau… wer hätte das gedacht?

Inzwischen war James bei den Streitenden eingetroffen und sah seinen Bruder wütend an.

„Was ist, James?", blaffte Albus nun auch diesen an „Findest du das gut? Dass Dad… mit dem da… das ist doch echt widerlich!"

„Das ist ihre Sache! Ist dir klar, dass du mit dieser Aktion gerade nicht nur Scorpius sondern auch Dad zum Gespött gemacht hast?", fragte James leise, fasste seinen Bruder am Kragen und zog ihn grob hinter sich her aus der Halle. Da James ein gutes Stück größer war, was nicht nur an dem guten Jahr Altersunterschied lag, sondern daran, dass er scheinbar eher die Körpergröße der Weasley-Seite der Familie geerbt hatte, musste Albus es sich wohl oder übel gefallen lassen.

Scorpius sah ihnen hinterher, überlegte kurz und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch, nahm seine Gabel zur Hand und begann scheinbar seelenruhig zu essen, ignorierte die Blicke, die ihn immer noch trafen.

„Scoop… stimmt das?", hörte er nach wenigen Augenblicken Tom fragen.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er, obwohl es ihm natürlich klar war, worauf sein Freund hinaus wollte.

„Naja, dass du … Sex mit Als Dad hattest?"

„Ja."

„Du warst mit Harry Potter im Bett? Er hat dich echt…?"

„Ja."

„Wie hast du ihn dazu bekommen?"

„Wir lieben uns.", Scorpius blickte nun auf und sah in die Augen seines Gesprächspartners.

„WAS?"

„Wir lieben uns. Wir waren nicht nur zufällig miteinander im Bett. Wir haben eine Beziehung. Er wird mich heiraten."

„Harry Potter, der Vater von Albus, James und Lily, der bekannte Kriegsheld… wird ausgerechnet DICH heiraten?"

Scorpius nickte.

„Na klar." Tom stand auf und sah Scorpius mitleidig an „Alter, komm mal klar. Der ist berühmt, der kann jede haben! Und er ist doch nicht schwul, der hat Kinder! Und was sollte der mit dir wollen, außer dich mal kurz zu knallen? Du bist doch viel zu jung für ihn!"

Bevor Scorpius etwas sagen konnte, war auch Tom weg. Er legte seine Gabel neben den Teller und schloss kurz die Augen. Warum konnte er nicht bei Harry im Bett liegen? Sich an ihn kuscheln? Die starken Hände fühlen, die über seinen Körper glitten… den warmen Mund, der… er seufzte wehmütig.

Von diesem Vorfall an versuchte Scorpius nicht mehr, Albus anzusprechen, und auch dieser ignorierte ihn völlig, was Scorpius sehr weh tat, doch er hatte seinen Stolz.

Etwas verwundert war er jedoch über Lily, die ihm immer öfter beim Essen, oder wenn sie ihn auf dem Gang traf schmachtende Blicke zuwarf. Sollte sie sich beruhigt haben, oder dachte sie, jetzt wo ihr Vater nicht im Weg wäre, hätte sie freie Bahn bei Scorpius? Er beschloss, das im Auge zu behalten. Mit Lily hatte er nie wirklich viel zu tun gehabt. Sie war die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes. Doch die Sache mit Al machte ihm wirklich zu schaffen. Er fehlte ihm.

Eine Woche nach dem Vorfall in der Großen Halle saß Harry am frühen Abend alleine in seinem Wohnzimmer und las ein Buch über den Krieg vor nunmehr über zwanzig Jahren – und wieder einmal regte er sich über die Autoren auf, die keine Ahnung zu haben schienen, von was sie da eigentlich schrieben. Er war dabei gewesen, er hatte den Kampf entschieden, und er hatte es deutlich anders erlebt, als der Autor des Buches, der zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade einmal elf Jahre alt gewesen war. Er legte das Buch beiseite und ging zum Fenster, denn gerade hatte ein verräterisches Klicken verraten, dass eine Eule zu ihm wollte. Er nahm den Brief entgegen, den sie brachte, und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel.

Beim Auseinanderfalten des Pergaments erkannte er die Handschrift seines älteren Sohnes.

_Hallo Dad,_

_ich muss dir heute schreiben, weil ich glaube, dass die beiden kleinen Idioten es nicht tun. Du weißt schon, dein bescheuerter anderer Sohn und dein ebenso bekloppter Lover. Albus hat Scorpius letztens beim Essen angegriffen, hat ihn quasi vor versammelter Mannschaft als dein Betthäschen geoutet. Das fand Scoop irgendwie nicht so gut und hat sich gewehrt – wer hätte das nicht? Naja jedenfalls reden sie seitdem nicht mehr miteinander und Scorpius, naja, sagen wir mal, er hat nicht so viele Unterstützer, wie Albus… es gibt einige hier, die das ganze zwischen euch ziemlich abartig finden und ihn das auch spüren lassen. Er will dir aber nicht schreiben, weil er denkt, dass du dir dann Sorgen machst. Aber ich dachte… viele sagen ihm, er bilde sich alles nur ein und du wolltest ihn nur fürs Bett… vielleicht könntest du ihm schreiben… dann geht es ihm sicher besser._

_Und nimm nicht die Schuleule hier für den Brief an Scorpius, sondern schick ihm deine eigene Eule, die kennen die meisten Schüler von den Briefen an uns – vielleicht sind die anderen still, wenn sie sehen, dass du ihm schreibst. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ist das auch dumm von mir, es geht mich ja auch nichts an, aber er tut mir irgendwie leid._

_Mir geht's gut sonst. Lily schmachtet immer noch Scorpius hinterher – pass auf, sonst spannt die Kleine dir deinen kleinen süßen Slytherin noch aus!_

_Viele Grüße, James_

Harry ließ den Brief sinken und runzelte die Stirn. Das klang alles andere als erfreulich. Um so dankbarer war er seinem Sohn, dass er ihm das geschrieben hatte. Seinem Schatz ging es nicht gut, weil er mit ihm zusammen war, weil die anderen Schüler die Liebe zwischen ihnen nicht akzeptierten. Am liebsten würde er sofort in die Schule flohen und ihn entführen, irgendwohin, wo keine anderen Menschen waren….

Er setzte sich mit Tinte und Pergament an den Küchentisch und schrieb den ersten Brief.

_Lieber James,_

_ danke, dass du mich informiert hast. Und auch, dass du ein Auge auf deinen Bruder hast, damit er nicht noch mehr Unsinn verzapfen kann._

_ Sei schön fleißig und viel Spaß beim Quidditch! Genieß das noch sommerliche Wetter – im Winter wird es unfreundlicher auf dem Besen!_

_ Viele Grüße, Dad_

Er band den Brief der Schuleule ans Bein und schickte sie auf den Weg. Dann kam der schwierigere Brief. Er war nicht gut im Liebesbriefe schreiben, das wusste er aus Erfahrung. Er hatte es bei Ginny früher ein paar Mal versucht, doch sie hatte ihn irgendwann gebeten, es zu unterlassen, da es eher erbärmliche und lächerliche Versuche waren, seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber auszudrücken. Doch er würde es für seinen sexy Slytherin versuchen. Er wollte ihn aufmuntern.

_Liebster Scorpius,_

_ich habe gehört, was zwischen Albus und dir vorgefallen ist. Ich weiß nicht, was mit meinem Sohn in letzter Zeit los ist. Ich entschuldige mich für ihn. Sicher beruhigt er sich bald wieder. Ich habe auch von Gerüchten gehört, man würde dir sagen, dass ich dich nicht ernsthaft als Partner sehen würde und dich nur fürs Bett will. Ich hoffe, du selber weißt inzwischen, dass das Quatsch ist und kannst darüber lachen. Wenn die Idioten so etwas sagen, dann hast du meine Zustimmung, alles zu sagen, was dir einfällt … dass ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich dich über alles liebe… dass wir ganz bald heiraten… dass ich dir völlig verfallen bin… erzähl ihnen von der Veelasache, wenn du meinst… keine Ahnung. Du bist mit Worten geschickter als ich. Dir fällt da schon was ein. Meine volle Unterstützung hast du jedenfalls, egal was du tust._

_Und mein Süßer, du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisse… deine weichen duftenden Haare, deine schönen Augen, deine zärtlichen Hände… dich zu umarmen und zu küssen, mit dir zu lachen. Lach nicht über mich oder halt mich für pervers, aber ich muss dauernd daran denken, wie unglaublich sexy du in deiner Schuluniform ausgesehen hast. Auch jetzt habe ich wieder das Bild vor Augen…_

_Ich freue mich schon unglaublich, auf unser nächstes Zusammentreffen, ich hoffe, wir sehen uns nicht erst in den Ferien. Vielleicht bekomme ich was hin…_

_Bleib stark, mein großer Slytherin! Ich bin in Gedanken immer an deiner Seite!_

_Dein Harry _

Er legte die Feder zur Seite und las sich den Brief noch einmal durch. Am liebsten hätte er die Hälfte wieder durchgestrichen – besonders den unsäglichen Teil mit der Schuluniform. War das nicht etwas unpassend für einen Brief an einen noch nicht ganz volljährigen Schüler? Nun ja, er beschloss, an seinen zukünftigen Ehemann zu schreiben, und dieser hatte, soweit er das einschätzen konnte, seinen Spaß an solch kleinen Schlüpfrigkeiten. Er ließ also alles wie es war, holte seine Eule und befestigte den Brief an ihrem Bein. Er sah auf die Uhr und schmunzelte. Wenn sie jetzt losflog, würde sie sicher genau beim Abendessen eintreffen, denn die privaten Eulen wurden zu allen Mahlzeiten durchgelassen. Nur die Schuleulen hielten sich an die festen Zeiten. Es würden also einige Schüler mitbekommen, dass Scorpius Post von ihm bekam – dass er nicht log. Und dass er, Harry, den Jungen mochte und an ihn dachte, ihn nicht nur als kleine spannende Bettgeschichte sah.

Wie geplant, saß ein betrübter hellblonder Slytherin gerade mit gesenktem Kopf beim Essen, als einige Schüler die Köpfe hoben. Es war nicht üblich, dass zu dieser Zeit noch Eulen ankamen. James, Lily und Albus erkannten sofort die Eule ihres Vaters, da das pechschwarze Gefieder recht selten für eine Eule war, was dazu führte, dass auch andere wussten, von wem die herein schwebende Post war. Als sich der Vogel zielsicher auf dem Slytherin-Tisch vor Scorpius niederließ und ihm den Brief entgegen streckte, war er selber vermutlich überraschter als alle anderen, denn er hatte extra noch nicht an Harry geschrieben, er wollte ihm nicht auf die Nerven gehen oder ihn bedrängen. Doch dass sein Liebhaber nun zuerst schrieb, ließ ihn selig grinsen. Er sah sich kurz um und erkannte wirklich nicht wenige Köpfe, die ihm zugewandt waren.

Ein bisschen stolz nahm er Harrys kleiner Eule den Brief ab und öffnete ihn – er war tatsächlich von Harry. Er las. Und war dabei hin – und hergerissen, ob er James dafür hassen oder lieben sollte, dass er seinem Vater von der Situation hier berichtet hatte. Als er an die Stelle mit der Schuluniform kam, wurde er rot, grinste aber. Ja, er hatte Harrys lüsterne Blicke sehr wohl gesehen, die über das Slytherin-Wappen, die Krawatte und schließlich die schmale Uniform-Hose geglitten waren. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Retter der Zaubererwelt so durchtrieben sein konnte! Und vielleicht bekam Harry es ja wirklich hin und sie konnten sich noch vor den Weihnachtsferien wiedersehen. Er seufzte lächelnd und ließ den Brief sinken.

Merlin, wie sehr er ihn vermisste…


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

Am nächsten Tag entschied Harry, auch seinem jüngeren Sohn einen Brief zu schreiben, darüber, was er von einem solch unhöflichen und verletzenden Verhalten gegenüber einem langjährigen Freund hielt, nur weil dieser sich anders verhielt, als man es von ihm erwartet hatte und als man es vielleicht selbst tun würde. Nachdem er den Brief fertig hatte, fiel ihm jedoch auf, dass seine Eule noch nicht wieder da war, die er Scorpius geschickte hatte. Also musste er warten. Vielleicht schrieb er ihm ja auch… er bemerkte, wie sein Bauch kribbelte. Ein Liebesbrief von Scorpius… das war irgendwie spannend! Er grinste.

Am Abend kehrte die erwartete Eule nach Hause zurück, Harry versorgte sie, fand sie in guter Verfassung und schickte sie direkt wieder nach Hogwarts, um Albus den Brief zu bringen – er hatte noch einen Satz hinzugefügt, in dem er Albus bat, die Eule erst am nächsten Tag zurück zu schicken, damit sie sich über Nacht erholen konnte.

Er war aufgeregt, als er den Brief in der Hand hielt. Schließlich stand er auf, ging ins Badezimmer, putzte sich die Zähne, zog sich einen Pyjama an und ging ins Bett. Es war inzwischen eine akzeptable Zeit dafür, und er wollte einen kuschligen und gemütlichen Rahmen, um den Brief zu lesen, so hätte er vielleicht ein bisschen das Gefühl, sein Schatz wäre bei ihm im Bett. Merlin, er drehte langsam durch…

Als er sich in eine bequeme Lage manövriert hatte, nahm er den Brief endlich zur Hand und öffnete ihn feierlich. Er lächelte, als er die Schrift sah. Sie war ordentlich, die Buchstaben klein und zierlich, mit einem leichten Hang nach links. Er begann zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry, _

_ich habe mich so über deinen Brief gefreut. Ich wollte eigentlich schon eher schreiben, aber ich habe mich nicht getraut. Ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen. _

_Die Sache mit Albus ist nicht so schlimm. Wir reden nur momentan nicht miteinander. Naja, um ehrlich zu sein redet er nicht mit mir… aber das wird bestimmt wieder besser, wenn er sich an uns gewöhnt hat. Mach dir keine Sorgen deshalb. Ich komme schon klar. Und was die anderen sagen ist mir egal. Die sind nur neidisch, weil ich so ein Glück habe. Die meinen das nicht so._

_Aber zu wichtigeren Dingen. Soll ich dir jetzt verraten, dass ich gerade meine Schuluniform anhabe? Aber das kannst du dir sicher denken, denn ich bin ja in der Schule. Und keine Angst, ich halte dich nicht für pervers. Ich weiß, dass ich für dich anziehend bin und es eigentlich völlig egal ist, was ich anhabe, die Uniform war nur neu für dich… und wir wissen doch auch beide, aus welchem Grund du so fühlst. Schön finde ich es trotzdem. Wenn ich an deine Blicke denke, die du mir am Bahnhof zugeworfen hast, werde ich ganz kribbelig… ich liebe es, wenn du mich so ansiehst, als würdest du mich in Gedanken nackt sehen. Wahrscheinlich tust du das in diesen Momenten sogar._

_Ich höre jetzt lieber mit diesem Thema auf, sonst muss ich dir den Brief persönlich bringen und mich für ein kleines Stelldichein in dein Bett schleichen. Und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder? _

_Es wäre so schön, wenn wir uns vor den Ferien sehen könnten. Ich vermisse dich ganz furchtbar!_

_Ich liebe dich._

_Dein Scorpius _

_PS: Ich ziehe gleich meine Uniform aus (schade, dass du mir nicht dabei helfen kannst) und gehe ins Bett um von dir zu träumen! _

Als Harry das Pergament sinken ließ bemerkte er beschämt, dass sich bereits nur durch das Lesen dieses Briefes etwas in seiner Hose geregt hatte, denn die Vorstellung eines göttlichen Scorpius, der sich nun langsam aus seinen Kleidern schälte war zu viel für sein (sehn)süchtiges Hirn. Er versuchte, die Bilder zu vertreiben, doch es kamen statt dessen immer mehr dazu, Scorpius, wie er nackt vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete… Scorpius, wie er sich lustvoll unter ihm auf dem Bett wand… Scorpius, wie er seufzte, stöhnte, wie er atemlos und erregt seinen Namen keuchte… Harry schluckte hart. Unbewusst wanderte seine Hand seinen Oberkörper hinab, strich über seinen Bauch, passierte den Bund der Hose und schob sich schließlich unter den dünnen Stoff. Er schloss die Augen, damit die Vorstellung, es wäre gerade die Hand eines bestimmten hellblonden Slytherins, die ihn nun verwöhnte, noch realer wurde.

Auch Scorpius lag voller Sehnsucht in seinem Bett, und auch in seiner Vorstellung war es nicht seine eigene Hand, die ihm die erlösende Erleichterung verschaffte.

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen setzte sich Albus schweigend auf seinen Platz neben Scorpius, seit Tagen das erste Mal ohne ein riesiges Theater zu veranstalten und allen, die um sie herum saßen zu demonstrieren, wie schrecklich widerwärtig er es fand, neben Scorpius sitzen zu müssen. Er aß stumm, während der Malfoy-Erbe ihm ab und an einen scheuen Blick zuwarf. Er ließ es auf einen Versuch ankommen und fragte freundlich: „Albus, würdest du mir bitte den Honig geben?" Er war auf alles gefasst, wilde Beschimpfungen, einen Schlag, dass Albus einfach ging oder gar nichts tat.

Doch der Dunkelhaarige streckte die Hand aus, griff nach dem Honig und stellte ihn wortlos und ohne aufzusehen vor Scorpius. Dieser lächelte leicht „Danke.". Vielleicht würde es sich ja doch wieder einrenken.

Er hatte gestern Abend die Eule von Harry hereinkommen sehen, sie hatte dieses Mal Albus einen Brief gebracht. Der blonde Slytherin vermutete stark, dass dieser etwas mit dem geänderten Verhalten seines Freundes zu tun hatte. Harry hatte es anscheinend nicht lassen können und hatte Albus zurecht gewiesen wegen seines Verhaltens ihm gegenüber. Sein tapferer Held.

Auch im weiteren Tagesverlauf ließ Albus keine weiteren Gehässigkeiten mehr verlauten, sondern hielt sich zurück. Er sprach zwar nicht mit Scorpius und sah ihn auch nicht an, doch er reagierte wie beim Frühstück auf direkte Ansprachen. Nun, fürs Erste würde Scorpius das reichen. Er beschloss, Albus bei Gelegenheit in sein Geheimnis einzuweihen, dass bisher nur Harry wusste… dass er ein Gen in sich trug, das die Sache zwischen ihm und Harry ausgelöst hatte. Er hoffte, dass Albus ihn dann besser verstehen könnte.

Trotzdem war er bereits sehr glücklich. Am Nachmittag setzte er sich hin und schrieb einen weiteren Brief an seinen Geliebten

_Mein allerliebster Harry,_

_ich schätze, du bist nicht unbeteiligt daran, dass mein bester Freund mich nicht mehr beleidigt oder flüchtet, wenn ich mich am Tisch neben ihn setze. Er spricht zwar noch nicht mit mir, aber nicht vor der ganzen Halle beleidigt zu werden ist schon ein enormer Fortschritt. Danke mein Held!_

_Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Jetzt schon. Wie soll das denn erst in ein paar Wochen oder Monaten werden? Und ich habe solche Angst, dass du dir alles noch einmal überlegst, wenn ich nicht bei dir bin. Dass du mich vielleicht vergisst oder einfach nicht mehr magst… bitte vergiss mich nicht. Ich denke ständig an dich. Ich hatte letzte Nacht sogar einen ziemlich … anregenden Traum von dir. Schade, dass du beim Aufwachen nicht da warst. Aber ich erzähle ihn dir, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen. Ich freue ich schon drauf._

_Ich liebe dich._

_Dein Scorpius_

Er sah auf den Brief in seiner Hand und überlegte, ob er in die Eulerei gehen und ihn abschicken sollte, oder… ein verwegener Gedanke machte sich in ihm breit. Er faltete den Brief, steckte ihn in seinen Umhang und setzte sich an seine Hausaufgaben.

Nach dem Abendessen saß er mit einigen Klassenkameraden, unter anderem auch Albus, im Gemeinschaftsraum. Noch nie war ihm ein Abend so lang vorgekommen. Endlich wurde allgemein beschlossen, ins Bett zu gehen. Gesagt getan, Scorpius lag in seinem Bett. Hellwach, voller Vorfreude und Sorge, ob es überhaupt klappen würde… das wäre doch zu einfach… aber er würde es probieren. Es durfte ihn nur niemand erwischen!

Als nach gefühlten drei Tagen endlich seine Mitschüler zu schlafen schienen, erhob er sich lautlos wieder aus seinem Bett, griff nach einem Bündel, das neben seinem Bett bereit lag und schlich damit hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort entfaltete er das Bündel und zog feixend seine Schuluniform heraus und begann sich anzuziehen. Alles musste perfekt sein, der Krawattenknoten, das Hemd ordentlich in die Hose gesteckt, der Kragen gerade. Als letztes zog er den Pullunder über den Kopf und legte sich den Umhang um die Schultern, steckte den Zauberstab und den Brief ein und atmete tief durch. Dann trat er an den Kamin und betete, dass es wirklich klappte. Ein wenig Flohpulver hatte er in seinem Koffer gehabt, das war also nicht das Problem. Er wusste, alle Kamine nach Hogwarts hinein waren gesperrt. Niemand sollte unbemerkt in die Schule gelangen. Doch galt das auch für den Weg raus? Er wagte fast nicht zu hoffen, dass es funktionierte, doch er musste es einfach probieren. Als er Harrys Adresse sagte, klopfte sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals. Doch er hatte tatsächlich Glück. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er wusste, zurück musste er anders kommen. Da er nicht durch den Kamin kommen konnte und selber noch nicht apparieren durfte, würde er vermutlich Harry bitten müssen, mit ihm Seit-an-Seit zu apparieren und ihn so vor das Schlossgelände zu bringen und sich dann heimlich reinschleichen. Doch darüber würde er sich Gedanken machen, wenn es so weit war.

Er stieg im Wohnzimmer aus dem Kamin und sah sich glücklich um. Wie gerne er hier war.

Harry lag in seinem Bett und schlief selig, als plötzlich davon wach wurde, dass leise seine Schlafzimmertür geöffnet wurde. Er runzelte die Stirn und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er konnte schemenhaft eine Gestalt erkennen, die auf das Bett zukam. Er fühlte sich an eine Begegnung vor einigen Wochen erinnert, Hoffnung und Erregung stiegen in ihm auf… „Süßer, bist du das?"

Die Person schwenkte den Arm, was sehr auf einen Zauberer hindeutete und einen normalen Einbrecher eher ausschloss, vor Allem, als im gleichen Augenblick die Kerzen entflammt wurden, die Harry auf Scorpius Wunsch hin auf die Kommode gestellt hatte. Sein Blick fiel nun auf den Jungen vor sich, hellblondes verwuscheltes Haar, graue hungrige Augen, süße sündige Lippen… er stutzte, als sein Blick weiter herunter wanderte. Es war mitten in der Nacht – doch das Outfit von Scorpius passte nicht so recht zur Uhrzeit. Harry grinste dreckig. Dieser sexy Slytherin-Bengel hatte es wirklich faustdick hinter den Ohren!

Er stand auf, versuchte dabei zu verbergen, dass er bereits jetzt ziemlich erregt war, und ging auf den abwartenden jungen Mann zu. Als Harry vor ihm stand, fuhr er ihm mit dem Finger über die leicht geöffneten Lippen, spürte den heißen Atem auf seiner Hand. Er schluckte, sammelte sich, versuchte, nicht durchzudrehen und sich wie ein Wahnsinniger auf seinen Geliebten zu stürzen. Der Ausdruck in den tiefen grauen Augen vor sich zeigte ihm deutlich, dass er genau sah was mit Harry los war – und dass er es genoss.

Harry öffnete mit zitternden Fingern den Umhang mit dem Schulwappen und schob ihn Scorpius von den Schultern und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten, strich sanft über die Oberarme, den Rücken, kurz über den kleinen festen Po. Er bemerkte, dass Scorpius inzwischen ebenfalls etwas schneller atmete, seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, er stand noch immer einfach nur da. Harry betrachtete ihn, er sah so unschuldig aus, dass das alleine bereits eine Sünde war. Wieder strich Harry über diesen einladenden Mund, fuhr dann durch die weichen blonden Haare… ein leichtes Lächeln erschien im Gesicht des Jungen „Was soll ich tun?" hauchte er mit einem hinreißenden Augenaufschlag und leckte sich wie nebenbei über die Lippen.

Harry starrte in die grauen Augen „Nichts…", murmelte Harry und das Grinsen auf dem jungen Gesicht wurde breiter, sein Plan war aufgegangen. Er zog Scorpius den Pullunder über den Kopf, ließ die Schulkrawatte mit den grünen Steifen zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch gleiten, strich über die Krawattennadel mit dem Slytherin-Symbol, die schon sein Vater getragen hatte, und ließ die Hand dann über Scorpius Seite gleiten, befühlte den warmen festen Körper unter dem weißen Stoff, glitt wieder tiefer und umfasste kräftig den Po, was den jungen Malfoy aufseufzen ließ. Harry zog ihn näher zu sich, ließ leicht seine Lippen über den weichen Mund seines Geliebten gleiten, fuhr die Wange entlang, leckte über den Hals, bis er am Kragen angekommen war. Er hörte und spürte Scorpius schnellen Atem an seinem Ohr, doch er regte sich nicht – wie Harry es ihm gesagt hatte. Nun beugte Harry sich zu dem hellen Ohr, leckte einmal über die Ohrmuschel bevor er heiser raunte: „Zieh dich aus." Er trat einen Schritt zurück, um bessere Sicht auf das Kommende zu haben.

Scorpius gehorchte. Er fuhr sofort mit den Händen an seine Krawatte, löste geschickt den Knoten und zog sie dann unter dem Kragen hervor. Seine Augen waren starr auf Harry gerichtet, der ihm mit offenem Mund und vor Begierde dunklen Augen zusah. Langsam, mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, begann der Jüngere, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen, entblößte dadurch zunächst die kleine Kuhle unter seiner Kehle, wo er so empfänglich für Harrys Zärtlichkeiten war, dann wurde ein Spalt der festen glatten Brust sichtbar. Die helle Haut schimmerte im Kerzenschein und Harry würde so gerne darüber lecken, hielt sich dennoch zurück. Er wollte diesen Traum hier auskosten. Als der Bauchnabel sichtbar wurde, zog Scorpius das Hemd aus der Hose und öffnete es gänzlich, ließ es dann über seine Schultern gleiten, so dass nun auch der Blick auf die empfindlichen Brustwarzen frei wurde. Schuhe und Socken wurden abgestreift. Als der Junge wie befohlen die Hände an seinen Hosenbund legte trat Harry einen Schritt vor „Warte."

Rasch zog er sich selbst sein T-Shirt aus. Dann nahm er zärtlich Scorpius Hände in seine, küsste die Handinnenflächen, leckte leicht darüber, ließ die Zunge dann zum Handgelenk gleiten, was Scorpius ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Harry ließ lächelnd von den Händen ab und küsste sich über die Schlüsselbeine zur Brust seines Geliebten, umspielte kurz die Brustwarzen mit der Zunge, glitt dann tiefer, hinterließ eine kribbelnde feuchte Spur sowie eine wohlige Gänsehaut auf der hellen Haut. Harry ließ sich auf die Knie gleiten, küsste den Bauch seines Engels, leckte, schmeckte endlich die schimmernde Haut. Schließlich glitten seine Hände, die noch immer auf dem Po seines Gegenübers gelegen hatten nach vorne, streiften wie zufällig die auffällige Beule in der Hose, wieder ein Keuchen. Er öffnete nun hastiger die silberne Gürtelschnalle mit dem Schlangensymbol, den Knopf und den Reißverschluss, verharrte kurz, dann hakte der Dunkelhaarige die Finger in die Shorts seines Liebsten und zog die letzten Kleidungsstücke in eins nach unten. Bedächtig ließ er den Blick über den anbetungswürdigen Körper gleiten, der ihm schier den Verstand raubte, blickte aus seiner knienden Position auf, in Scorpius' Gesicht, in dem er einen liebevollen Blick und ein erwartungsfreudiges Lächeln fand, erwiderte das Lächeln und fragte, wie es eben Scorpius getan hatte: „Was soll ich tun?"

Sofort spürte Harry eine fordernde Hand, die in seine Haare fuhr und seinen Kopf leicht nach vorne drückte. Er sträubte sich grinsend „Nicht so, sexy Slytherin, sag es!" Der Junge grinste lasziv und sagte dann leise und doch deutlich: „Nimm ihn in den Mund."

„Geht doch." grinste Harry und umfasste zuerst Scorpius' Männlichkeit zärtlich, fuhr ein paar Mal daran auf und ab, bis er schließlich vorsichtig seinen Mund auf den Hüftknochen des Jungen setzte, seine Zunge dort spielen ließ, dann weiterwanderte und endlich an der Erektion ankam, die so verführerisch aussah, dass Harry sich nicht lange aufhielt, sondern direkt einmal mit der Zunge über die Spitze leckte und sie anschließend ganz in sich aufnahm. Es fühlte sich so gut und richtig an, hier vor diesem Jungen auf dem Boden zu knien und ihn mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen, er seufzte leicht, hörte Scorpius lustvolle Laute, spürte seine Hände, die sich in seinen Haaren festkrallten, versuchten, ihn schneller zu bewegen.

Doch Harry hielt ihn auf, löste sich von ihm „Nicht so ungeduldig, Süßer. Man könnte meinen, du hast es eilig!" Er stand auf.

Scorpius liebte dieses Spiel, er murrte deshalb nicht, weil die lustvolle Zuwendung aufhörte. Er stand wieder einfach da, ergeben, willig und fragte nun wieder seinerseits lächelnd: „Was soll ich tun, Harry?"

Harry stockte kurz… er wusste ganz genau, was er jetzt wollte, doch das zu sagen, war ihm fast schon zu heiß… er sah seinen Geliebten an. Sollte er es dennoch tun? Also beschloss er, etwas vorweg zu schieben.

„Ich liebe dich."

Scorpius lächelte hintergründig und sah ihn nur weiter fragend an. Harry kam nah an Scorpius heran, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, ließ seine Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten, was dieser zuließ und eifrig erwiderte. Doch nach einigen Augenblicken wich Scorpius wieder zurück „Also, was soll ich tun, Harry?"

„Knie dich aufs Bett.", Harrys Stimme war rau, die Wangen des ehemaligen Gryffindors deutlich gerötet, seine Augen dunkel vor Verlangen.

Der blonde Slytherin drehte sich ohne zu zögern um, ging die wenigen Schritte zum Bett, warf Harry über die Schulter einen verruchten Blick zu und krabbelte dann mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen aufs Bett, wobei Harry den Blick nicht von dem verführerischen Hinterteil wenden konnte, das so einladend präsentiert wurde. Wieder musste er sich zur Ruhe mahnen. Er folge seinem jungen Geliebten und stellte sich vor das Bett, zog Scorpius wieder ein Stück zum Bettrand, und streichelte seinen Rücken. Ein wenig irritiert, dass sein Liebhaber ihm nicht folgte, blickte der Junge über seine Schulter nach hinten, erkannte nun auch die hervorragende Position, in der sie sich so befanden und spürte schon fast schmerzhaft die Erregung, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Harry fuhr mit den Händen über den ihm dargebotenen Hintern, die Oberschenkel hinab, den gleichen Weg zurück, glitt mit einer Hand vorsichtig zwischen die Pobacken und bereitete den anderen sorgfältig vor, während er sich vorbeugte und am Steißbein des Jungen leckte und saugte, mit der Zunge ein wenig tiefer an den Ansatz der Pobacken glitt, noch ein ganz wenig tiefer… er hörte Scorpius laut aufstöhnen und beschloss nach dieser Reaktion, dass er diese Art des Vorspiels noch einmal genauer ausprobieren würde, doch jetzt drängte alles in ihm nach Erfüllung. Er entfernte seine Finger und begann wieder die Pobacken zu streicheln, massierte sie, dann zog er sie leicht auseinander, setzte seine ungeduldige Erektion an die richtige Stelle und glitt vorsichtig in seinen Liebsten hinein der sich ihm bereits ungeduldig entgegen drängte.

Viel zu schnell bemerkte er, dass sie sich beide nicht lange würden zurückhalten können. Und auch nicht wollten. Harry legte eine Hand an Scorpius Hüfte, eine auf seine Schulter und so ihrer beider Bewegungen einander perfekt anpassen.

Als beide wieder zu Sinnen und Atem gekommen waren, löste sich Harry von Scorpius, schob diesen zärtlich mit der Hand an der Hüfte auf die Matratze und und ließ sich daneben gleiten.

Scorpius rollte sich schnurrend auf die Seite, wandte sich Harry zu und grinste ihn an „Hallo Harry!"

Diesem fiel in diesem Moment auf, dass sie sich gar nicht begrüßt hatten. Was tat Scorpius eigentlich hier? Wie kam er hierher mitten in der Nacht? Er sollte in der Schule in seinem Bett im Schlafsaal liegen und friedlich und unschuldig schlafen, nicht hier lüstern vor seinem älteren Liebhaber knien und sich die Seele aus dem Leib stöhnen.

„Hallo Süßer. Ähm…was machst du eigentlich hier?"


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

„Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur einen Brief vorbeibringen. Ich wollte so spät nicht mehr in die Eulerei." Scorpius grinste „Und da habe ich mal probiert, ob der Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum funktioniert… und dann war ich auch schon hier, wollte dir nur kurz den Brief ans Bett legen und gleich wieder zurück… aber du hast mich überfallen…" Der unschuldige Augenaufschlag ließ Harry laut auflachen.

„Wenn das einer hört! Du hattest natürlich auch nur rein zufällig diese Klamotten an – mitten in der Nacht. Wahrscheinlich schläfst du da drin? Das hatte nichts mit unseren kleinen schmutzigen Anspielungen in den Briefen zu tun, nein?" Er kicherte.

Scorpius riss scheinbar schockiert die Augen auf „Mr. Potter, was denken Sie denn von mir? Und wie sähe das denn erst aus, wenn ich im knappen Schlafanzug zu irgendwelchen erwachsenen Männern ins Schlafzimmer schleiche? Da könnte man ja auf dumme Gedanken kommen! Nein, ich wollte adrett gekleidet sein um bloß keine… unkeuschen Blicke auf mich zu ziehen…"

Dieser Junge machte ihn wahnsinnig, woher nahm er diese Wortgewandtheit? Aber nun ja, das hatte seinem Vater ebenfalls gelegen. Auch er war meist nicht um Worte verlegen gewesen.

Harry sah wohlwollend, wie Scorpius sich auf den Rücken drehte, sich wohlig rekelte und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte. Lächelnd sagte er: „Das war eben echt der Wahnsinn, Süßer! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gerne unterwürfig Befehle entgegen nimmst."

„Du ja anscheinend auch!" Der Blonde kicherte. „Immer muss das nicht sein, aber eben war's echt heiß!"

„Oh ja! … DU warst heiß…" Er überlegte „Wie willst du denn wieder in die Schule kommen? Über den Kamin geht's nicht. Und apparieren kannst du noch nicht alleine." Wieder einmal fiel ihm auf, wie jung sein Geliebter noch war.

„Ich weiß… ich dachte, du könntest mich vielleicht bringen? Seit-an-Seit meine ich. Aber … willst du mich schon wieder loswerden?"

„Klar kann ich dich bringen. Wann gedenkst du denn wieder aufzubrechen?" Und als er Scorpius' halb beleidigten Blick sah fügte er an: „Ich überlege nur gerade, ob du zum Frühstück bleibst, oder ob ich meine Hose vielleicht jetzt schon wieder anziehen muss."

Scorpius lachte „Also wenn das so ist, die Hose lässt du gefälligst aus, aber mit Frühstück sehe ich schwarz, ich muss vor dem Aufstehen wieder im Schloss sein, sonst merken die ja, dass ich nicht da bin."

Harry grinste und robbte an seinen Freund heran, kitzelte ihn zärtlich an der Seite, hielt ihn fest, als er ihm ausweichen wollte und streichelte dann liebevoll mit den Fingerspitzen über Scorpius glatte Brust. „Du bist so unglaublich schön…"

„Nein Schatz, das ist nur deine Veela-Brille, eigentlich sehe ich ganz furchtbar aus!" Er verzog das Gesicht.

Harry leckte ihm frech über die Lippen „Na dann hab ich aber Glück, dass ich dich so sehe, wie ich dich sehe… Ich liebe dich, Scorpius Malfoy."

„Dreh dich um."

Harry stutzte. Ging es schon weiter? Er fügte sich seinem Slytherin-Engel und drehte sich folgsam auf den Bauch, gespannt, was er jetzt vorhatte.

Scorpius kroch zu ihm, setzte sich auf Harrys Po und begann mit kraftvollen Bewegungen, Harrys Rücken zu massieren, strich über die Muskeln, knetete, so dass Harry immer wieder wohlig aufstöhnte. Er entspannte sich völlig, lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und genoss das Verwöhnprogramm. Scorpius hatte jedoch offensichtlich nicht nur eine Massage im Sinn, denn er begann nach einigen Minuten, Küsse auf Harrys Rücken zu verteilen, leckte dann die Wirbelsäule entlang, was dem Dunkelhaarigen ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Kissen und kostete die kribbelnde Gänsehaut aus, die sich über seinen Rücken zog. Scorpius grinste und fuhr fort, zwickte mit den Zähnen leicht in Harrys Nacken, arbeitete sich wieder weiter hinab, kam am Steißbein an und verharrte dort. Dann begann er, mit seiner Zunge auf und ab zu fahren, immer ein Stückchen tiefer, bis er schließlich das erste Mal an Harrys Pobacken stieß, was diesen hochfahren ließ „Was machst du?"

„Ganz ruhig, gefällt es dir denn?", Scorpius' Stimme klang ruhig und zärtlich.

„Schon…aber"

„Dann halt den Mund und genieß einfach!" Der Ältere schwieg, entspannte sich nach und nach wieder.

Scorpius widmete sich wieder Harrys Hinterteil und ließ seine Zunge immer weiter vordringen, bis er sie wirklich zwischen die Pobacken schob, was Harry sich verkrampfen und aufkeuchen ließ. Trotzdem musste er gestehen, dass das, was der blonde Teufel da mit ihm machte ihn bei Weitem nicht kalt ließ. Es war eigentlich ziemlich angenehm, seine Rückseite wurde von Scorpius verwöhnt, während sich seine wiedererwachte Vorderseite automatisch sehr angenehm am Bett rieb. Doch wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war es ihm doch etwas unheimlich… vielleicht sollte er nicht so viel nachdenken...

Als Scorpius nun sanft die Backen etwas auseinanderzog, um besser dazwischen zu gelangen, wurde Harry wirklich skeptisch. Was hatte er vor? Noch spürte er diese unglaublich geile Zunge an einer Stelle, an der er nie gedacht hätte, jemals eine Zunge haben zu wollen… doch es war erregend… prickelnd. Als er jedoch spürte, dass die Zunge gegen einen Finger ausgetauscht wurde, entzog er sich dem verführerischen Jungen und setzte sich abrupt auf.

Scorpius sah ihn betreten an. Schuldbewusst?

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen „Was hast du da vor? Ich habe dir gesagt, ich will das nicht. Diesen Part übernehme ich nicht."

Scorpius wurde rot „Ich… aber es ist schön… wirklich!"

„Ist doch wunderbar, wenn es dir gefällt. Leg dich hin, ich machs dir gerne sofort noch mal, glaub mir! Aber ICH will das nicht."

Scorpius senkte den Kopf. „Aber…"

„Scorpius!"

„Nein, hör mir zu, Harry! Vielleicht möchte ich ja auch mal… alle meine Körperteile ausprobieren… Glaubst du, ich möchte mein ganzes Leben verbringen, ohne… ihn mal zu benutzen? Nicht immer natürlich, nur ganz selten… ich will doch nur auch wissen, wie das ist."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Er konnte Scorpius Anliegen verstehen. Doch was der Junge da von ihm verlangte, das konnte er ihm nicht geben. Bei aller Liebe nicht. Davor hatte er Angst. Vor den Schmerzen, davor, so ausgeliefert zu sein, sich „unmännlich" zu fühlen…

„Ich verstehe dich, Süßer, aber nein. Das mache ich nicht mit." Harrys Stimme klang entschieden.

„Nie?"

„Nein, nie."

Scorpius nickte. Harry rutschte an ihn heran, wollte ihn in seine Arme ziehen, ihn küssen, doch der Junge wich ihm aus. Harrys Einstellung verletzte ihn . Nicht, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, unten zu liegen, der Passive zu sein, er liebte es, doch es war so, wie er es sagte, er wollte es anders einfach auch mal erleben. Vertraute Harry ihm nicht genug? Wieso wehrte er sich so vehement dagegen?

Harry sah Scorpius intensiv an. Er sah, dass dem Jungen nicht passte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Trotzdem… er konnte doch wohl selber entschieden, was er tun wollte und was nicht. Oder war er verpflichtet, seinem Partner solche Wünsche zu erfüllen? In der Tat war das bei schwulen Paaren ein Problem, wie er in diesem Moment feststellte. Darüber hatte er sich vorher keine Gedanken gemacht, es war für ihn selbstverständlich gewesen, dass er Scorpius nahm und nicht umgekehrt. Konnte er dem Jungen tatsächlich sein ganzes Leben verwehren, ‚alle seine Körperteile zu nutzen', wie er es so schön ausgedrückt hatte? Würde er das akzeptieren? Nun ja, er war eine Veela… er würde es akzeptieren. Aber wäre er glücklich so?

„Harry? Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich dränge dich nicht mehr. Ich habs kapiert. Ich bin der, der von dir genommen wird… dann los!"

Er legte sich auf den Rücken und spreizte seine Beine.

Harry sah ihn völlig irritiert an. Was sollte das denn jetzt plötzlich?

„Süßer? Was ist jetzt los?"

„Wir wollten doch eine zweite Runde, oder?" Scorpius fuhr mit den Fingern über seinen Bauch, gefährlich nah an seinen Schambereich…

Harry schluckte erregt. „Aber… wie kannst du denn von dem Gespräch eben so abrupt wieder auf Sex umschalten?"

„Ich unterwerfe mich deinem Willen. Oder willst du mich lieber so?", er drehte sich um und kam auf die Knie, hielt Harry seinen knackigen Po hin.

„Was redest du denn da?" Erst jetzt war ihm der zickige Ton des jungen Slytherins aufgefallen. „Was redest du da von unterwerfen? Ich will dich nicht meinem Willen unterwerfen."

„Ich dachte… du wärst zu dominant um…", plötzlich war der Ton wieder weicher. Unsicher.

„Scorpius, ich glaube, das Flohpulver ist dir zu Kopf gestiegen. Dominant? Ich glaube, du bist da gerade in eine ziemlich falsche Richtung unterwegs. Außerdem, wer hat denn hier eben vor dir auf dem Boden gekniet und deine Anweisungen entgegen genommen? War das dominant? Wie kommst du nur auf solche Sachen? Jetzt komm halt her!" Er zog den noch immer einladend auf den Knien hockenden Jungen zu sich und schloss ihn in die Arme.

„Aber ich verstehe nicht, weshalb du das auf keinen Fall willst.", ließ Scorpius nicht locker.

„Ich habe Angst, okay?"

„Angst? Aber wovor?"

„Ich weiß, dass es weh tut. Ich sehe dein Gesicht. Selbst, wenn ich dich vorher drauf vorbereite tut es dir am Anfang weh. Und ich habe Angst, dass ich… dann kein richtiger Mann mehr bin… das ist so… schwul."

Scorpius wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder beleidigt sein sollte.

„Das mit den Schmerzen verstehe ich, aber ich kann dir sagen, es lohnt sich trotzdem!", er grinste dreckig „Aber das andere… soll das heißen, ich bin kein richtiger Mann für dich, weil ich dir immer meinen Arsch hinhalte, oder wie? Wenn ich das nicht täte, hätten wir ja anscheinend gar keinen Sex. Und schwul. Naja. So ist es halt. Steh endlich dazu. Aber ich hätte schon gedacht, dass du mich als richtigen Mann siehst…" Seine Stimme brach, er schluckte hart und wandte den Blick ab.

„Nein, so war das nicht gemeint!" Harry verfluchte sich. Warum hatte er das so sagen müssen? Das konnte Scorpius ja nur falsch auffassen. „Du bist für mich natürlich ein richtiger Mann. Es geht dabei mehr um mein Bild, das ich von mir selbst habe…"

Scorpius zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Harry war genervt. Das lief hier gerade in eine völlig falsche Richtung, gerade wurde er noch himmlisch massiert und verwöhnt, und einen Augenblick später war er hier in komplizierte Beziehungsgespräche verwickelt. Dabei hätte er eigentlich Lust auf noch ein bisschen Zärtlichkeit. Er überwand sich also zu sagen: „Scorpius, ich verspreche dir, ich denke darüber nach. Aber bitte versuch es nicht einfach so. Dann kann ich mich nie wieder entspannen, wenn ich dauernd denke, ich muss den Hintern zusammenkneifen…" Er grinste schief und sah den Blonden neben sich flehend an.

„Ja, okay. Ich hätte dich vielleicht vorher fragen sollen… okay, zweite Runde, soll ich die Schuluniform wieder anziehen, oder kannst du auch ohne?"

Er grinste frech und Harry gab ihm einen kräftigen Klaps auf den festen Po „Slytherin, nicht unverschämt werden!" Dann ließ er seinen Blick über den schlanken Körper gleiten, und beide bemerkten schnell, dass spezielle Kleidung nicht nötig sein würde, um in Stimmung zu kommen.

Sie küssten sich zärtlich, liebten sich langsam und intensiv, sahen sich dabei in die Augen, flüsterten sich liebevolle Worte ins Ohr und genossen das ebenso wie den schnelleren und weitaus rüderen Sex vorhin.

Als sie endlich einschliefen, war es bereits früher Morgen.

Harry erwachte als Erster, helles Licht fiel durch die Ritzen der geschlossenen Jalousien, sein Blick glitt verliebt über seinen hinreißenden schlafenden Freund und blieb ungläubig an der Uhr auf dem Nachttisch hängen.

Neun Uhr.

Das bedeutete, dass Scorpius nicht nur nicht zum Aufstehen in Hogwarts gewesen war, nicht nur nicht zum Frühstück erschienen war, sondern dass er gerade auch dabei war, die erste Unterrichtsstunde zu versäumen. Also konnten sie davon ausgehen, dass sein Verschwinden inzwischen wohl bemerkt worden sein musste. Merlin, warum hatten sie keinen Wecker gestellt? Er rüttelte den schlafenden jungen Mann neben sich, der sich murrend auf die andere Seite drehen wollte.

„Scorpius, Süßer, wach auf! Wir sind zu spät!"

Die grauen Augen öffneten sich verschlafen „Was…?"

„Es ist schon nach neun inzwischen! Steh auf, zieh dich an, wir müssen los!"

Damit war Harry aus dem Bett und schlüpfte schnell in seine Kleider, während Scorpius sich erschrocken nach der Uhr umsah und ebenfalls aufsprang „Verdammt! Die haben das doch bestimmt schon gemerkt… wenn Vater das erfährt! Der bringt mich um!"

Hastig zog Scorpius seine auf dem Boden verstreute Schuluniform wieder an, allerdings sah das Ergebnis nicht ganz so adrett aus wie in der Nacht, denn das Hemd war zerknittert, die Krawatte ließ sich in der Eile nicht richtig binden und die Frisur saß auch nicht richtig. Zum Anbeißen sah er trotzdem aus, fand Harry und schnappte ihn sich noch einmal kurz, knabberte an seinem Ohr und murmelte: „Schatz, das war eine supertolle Überraschung, aber mach das nie wieder!"

Scorpius sah ihn forschend an und fand, dass die grünen Augen gerade das Gegenteil von dem schönen Mund sagten. Aber zunächst musste er sehen, dass er diesen Ausflug überhaupt überlebte.

„Fertig?"

„Ja, fertig… ach, warte, dein Brief!" Scorpius zog das Pergament aus der Tasche seines Umhangs und legte ihn auf Harrys Bett. Dann nahm er Harrys Hand und sie apparierten vor die Tore von Hogwarts.

„Soll ich mitkommen? Dich reinbringen?"

„Damit dann alle auf den ersten Blick sehen, wo ich war und was ich heute Nacht mit dir getrieben habe?", kicherte Scorpius aufreizend und grinste.

„Nee, war wohl keine gute Idee. Machs gut, Scorpius! Ich drück dir Daumen, dass es nicht so schlimm wird! Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich dich auch, Harry. Ich melde mich!"

Damit wandte sich der blonde Junge um, trat auf das Schulgelände von Hogwarts und eilte auf das Schloss zu. Harry sah ihm nach, dann apparierte er nach Hause und beschloss, ausgedehnt zu frühstücken und heute nicht zur Arbeit zu gehen. Statt dessen würde er sich in den Garten legen und von seinem nächtlichen Besuch träumen.

Zwei Stunden später, Harry genoss dösend die Spätsommersonne, wurde er von Getöse aufgeschreckt. Eine laute Stimme, die ihm bei genauem Hinhören leider ziemlich bekannt vorkam und ein piepsiger Hauself, die miteinander zu streiten schienen. Er fuhr sich durchs Gesicht, durch die Haare und setzte sich auf der Liege auf. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn in dieser Sekunde stürmte ein wutentbrannter Draco Malfoy in den Garten und hielt direkt auf ihn zu.

„POTTER!", brüllte er sofort los „WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT?"

Verdammt, woher wusste der das schon wieder?

Harry war ziemlich sicher, dass Draco auch ohne Antwort weiter sprechen würde. Also schwieg er und bastelte sich in Gedanken eine Verteidigung… er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Scorpius kommen würde… hatte ihn ja nicht mitten in der Nacht wieder mutterseelenallein in das zugige Schloss schicken können…

„ICH WURDE VORHIN VON DER SCHULE INFORMIERT,DASS MEIN SOHN HEUTE NACHT SCHEINBAR NICHT IN HOGWARTS WAR, ER IST ERST UM HALB ZEHN ZUM UNTERRICHT WIEDER ERSCHIENEN UND WOLLTE NICHT SAGEN, WO ER WAR!"

Ob Draco jetzt fertig geschrien hatte? Harry hoffte es, denn ihm klingelten schon die Ohren.

„Malfoy, hallo. Schön dich zu sehen. Wie Scorpius war nicht in Hogwarts?", tat er unschuldig.

„TU NICHT SO SCHEINHEILIG, POTTER!" Draco stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen „Ich war eben in Hogwarts und hatte mit dem jungen Herrn ein Gespräch. Der hatte Glück, dass da noch Lehrer anwesend waren, sonst hätte der Bengel richtig was erleben können! Jedenfalls hat er mir verraten dass er, welche Überraschung, bei dir war. Sag mal GEHT'S NOCH? ICH DACHTE, DU SEIST ERWACHSEN! DER DUMME BENGEL KANN NICHT EINFACH AUS DER SCHULE FLOHEN. UND DU UNTERSTÜTZT IHN AUCH NOCH!"

Harry fluchte innerlich. Mist. Er wusste es tatsächlich. Andere Strategie.

„Ich habe ihn doch nicht gebeten zu kommen… er stand einfach in meinem Schlafzimmer…" Merlin, nein, falsches Zimmer…

„Im Schlafzimmer?!"

„Naja, es war mitten in der Nacht. Ich habe geschlafen. Wir sind dann natürlich sofort runter ins Wohnzimmer… und haben… geredet. Und Tee getrunken… und…"

„Potter, sogar deine Ausreden waren schon mal weniger erbärmlich! Was faselst du da? Glaubst du ich wurde mit dem Klammerbeutel gepudert, oder was?" Ehrlich gesagt dachte Harry das wirklich, aber das war jetzt der falsche Moment, das auszudiskutieren

„Glaubst du tatsächlich, ich nehme dir ab, dass du notgeiler alter Sack meinen hinreißenden Veela-Sohn, der auf dich steht nicht ins Bett gezerrt hast? Merlin. Scorpius hat auch angefangen so einen Schwachsinn zu erzählen, dem habe ich eine Ohrfeige für diese Lügenmärchen verpasst. Vielleicht sollte ich das bei dir auch mal versuchen! Ihr spinnt doch beide völlig!"

„Du bist älter als ich!" war Harrys Antwort, worauf Draco ihn irritiert ansah „Was?"

„Du bist älter. Du hast mich alter Sack genannt!"

„POTTER! Die Betonung lag hier im Übrigen auf NOTGEIL!"

„Sag das doch gleich!"

„Sag mal, machst du dich über mich lustig?", keifte der Blonde weiter.

„Nein, wie kommst du DARAUF?"

„Naja, du… DU MACHST DICH DOCH ÜBER MICH LUSTIG!"

Harry lachte. „Draco, es tut mir echt leid, dass Scorpius zu spät gekommen ist. Wir hätten auf die Zeit achten müssen… ICH hätte auf die Zeit achten müssen. Aber dass er plötzlich vor meinem Bett stand, da konnte ich nichts für. Und er hatte halt Sehnsucht. Er ist verliebt. Mein Gott, er ist jung. Gönn ihm doch ein bischen Spaß! Und ja… ich konnte ihm nicht widerstehen…"

Harry wusste, dass er sich gerade ziemlich weit aus dem Fenster lehnte. Natürlich hatte Draco vollkommen recht. Es war dumm gewesen, er hätte Scorpius direkt zurück schicken müssen. Doch das war nicht so leicht, wenn man selber doch auch solche Sehnsucht hatte und verliebt war…

„Also erstens ist es nicht lustig, wenn der Sohn einen Eintrag bekommt, wegen unerlaubten Verlassens des Schulgeländes über Nacht, und er hat genug Spaß. Und zweitens… hast du mich gerade beim Vornamen genannt?"

„Ja, habe ich wohl… ist mir so rausgerutscht. Kommt nicht wieder vor. Was machen wir eigentlich, wenn wir eine Familie sind… nennen wir uns dann immer noch beim Nachnamen? Sagst du zu deinem Sohn dann auch Potter?"

Draco, irritiert über den Themenwechsel, zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Warum sollte ich das wohl tun? Er heißt Malfoy."

„Aber nicht mehr nach der Hochzeit!"

„Selbstverständlich auch nach der Hochzeit, Harry Malfoy!" Draco grinste diabolisch.

Harry bekam einen Hustenanfall.

„Was überrascht dich so? Du denkst doch nicht, dass mein Stammhalter seinen altehrwürdigen Namen abgibt für so einen halbblütigen Allerweltsnamen wie Potter, oder?"

„Doch."

„Falsch gedacht. Ein Malfoy bleibt ein Malfoy."

„Werden wir ja sehen. Ich kläre das mit Scorpius."

„Tu das, er sieht das ebenso wie ich."

Harry wurde still. Bluffte Draco? Er sah so ernst aus, aber er trug auch immer diesen undurchschaubaren Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau…

„Ach, Malfoy, was ich noch klar stellen wollte. Hör auf, meinen zukünftigen Mann zu bestrafen wie ein kleines unartiges Kind. Und vor Allem: Hör auf, ihn zu schlagen. Sowas tun nur echt lausige Eltern!"

„Das ist deine Meinung."

„Das ist die Meinung jedes normalen Menschen!"

„Meine nicht."

„Du bist ja auch nicht normal."

„Das stimmt wohl. Ich bin besser. Und ich erziehe meinen Sohn, wie ich es für richtig halte."

„Aber er ist fast 17!"

„Und?"

„Er ist quasi mit mir verlobt!"

„Und?"

„Er ist fast mein Ehemann!"

„UND, POTTER? Worauf in Merlins Namen willst du hinaus?"

„Lass ihn verdammt nochmal in Ruhe! Wenn du dich schlagen musst, du weißt, wo ich wohne – wenn du dich traust!"

Malfoy ignorierte den letzten Satz „Er ist mein Sohn!"

„Leider…"

„War sonst noch was?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn „Ich wollte gar nichts von dir. Du bist doch hier reingerauscht wie ein Irrer!"

„Na dann… Potter."

„Malfoy."


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

Zwei Wochen nach diesem unerfreulichen Zusammenstoß mit seinem… vielleicht wirklich zukünftigen Schwiegervater Draco und mehreren schmachtenden Liebesbriefen an und von Scorpius, erhielt Harry Potter einen offiziellen Brief aus Hogwarts. Es handelte sich um die alljährliche Einladung zu den ersten Quidditch-Spielen des Schuljahres. Seit einigen Jahren wurden die Eltern zu diesem Termin eingeladen, es wurde ein regelrechter Tag der offenen Tür zelebriert. Es gab ein gemeinsames Mittagessen, nachmittags die beiden Spiele, dieses Mal Slytherin gegen Gryffindor und Hufflepuff gegen Ravenclaw, und abends beendete ein Festmahl den Tag, bevor die Eltern wieder nach Hause apparierten. Bisher hatte Harry diesen Tag immer sehr gemocht, seine Kinder zu sehen, ein schönes Quidditch-Spiel anzuschauen all das gefiel ihm, genau wie die vielen Erinnerungen, die immer durch den obligatorischen Gang durchs Schloss geweckt wurden. Doch dieses Mal konnte er den Termin in zwei Wochen wirklich kaum erwarten. Er würde dieses Mal nicht nur seinen beiden Söhnen beim Quidditch zusehen, sondern gleichzeitig auch seinem Geliebten. Und vielleicht ergab sich ja auch die ein oder andere Gelegenheit, dem Jungen einen winzigen Kuss zu stehlen. Nur einen kleinen Kuss. Mehr würde sowieso nicht drin sein, denn sie waren sicher nicht unbeobachtet. Trotzdem war er aufgeregt.

Am Morgen stand Harry früh auf, um sich fertigzumachen. Er duschte ausgiebig, machte sich die Haare, legte Duft auf, genau den, den Scorpius so gerne an ihm mochte, machte sich noch einmal die Haare, gab es dann auf. Nach dem kurzen Frühstück, er brachte irgendwie nichts runter bei der Aufregung, stand er schließlich wieder einmal unsicher vor seinem Kleiderschrank. Merlin, was sollte er nur anziehen – nicht, dass er wirklich viel Auswahl hatte… aber das war wohl eines seiner Probleme. Er sollte unbedingt mal einkaufen gehen und seine Garderobe aufstocken. Am besten in den Ferien, dann konnte er Scorpius als Berater mitnehmen, der kannte sich mit Mode deutlich besser aus, und sah ja selbst im Schlafanzug immer aus wie aus dem Ei gepellt. Und das lag dieses Mal definitiv NICHT am Veela-Gen, denn das gute Aussehen hatte er von seinem bekloppten Vater. Also entschied er sich – wie eigentlich immer - für eine Jeans mit schwarzen Schuhen. Doch dieses Mal hängte er das Hemd wieder weg und entschied sich stattdessen für ein langärmliges dunkelblaues Polo-Shirt. Nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken, denn sollte ihn jemand mit Scorpius sehen, würde vielleicht in nicht ganz so formeller Kleidung der Altersunterschied nicht ganz so auffallen… obwohl, wem versuchte er hier eigentlich etwas vorzumachen? Niemand könnte übersehen, dass er Scorpius' Vater sein könnte…

Er machte sich doch noch einmal die Haare und flohte schließlich zu Ginny, damit sie gemeinsam nach Hogwarts apparieren konnten. Sie hatten es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, bei solchen Anlässen trotz ihrer Scheidung gemeinsam aufzutauchen. Als er Ginnys Wohnzimmer betrat und sich bemerkbar machte, rief diese: „Ich komme!", und betrat Augenblicke später den Raum. Sie lächelte „Hey Harry. Du siehst gut aus… deine Haare… wieso hast du dich so aufgebrezelt?" Er errötete leicht und antwortete nicht gleich.

Sie schnaufte „Oh Merlin… ja, du hast dich für den Jungen so aufgestylt…"

Trotzig nickte Harry. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, schluckte ihre Erwiderung jedoch herunter.

„Ginny, kannst du bitte versprechen, nichts zu ihm zu sagen, was ihn in Verlegenheit bringt?"

„Harry, für wen hältst du mich? Den armen Jungen werde ich schon in Ruhe lassen. DICH werde ich nerven!"

Er grinste, das konnte er sich vorstellen.

„Harry, im Ernst, ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen, dass du schwul sein sollst… ich meine, ich bin eine Frau!"

Harry kicherte albern „Das ist mir in all den Jahren schon aufgefallen, Ginny."

„Ja, aber wieso…? Warum hast du nie was gesagt?"

„Ginny, ich wusste es doch selber nicht. Ich habe nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Ich habe dich geliebt. Ich habe auch gerne mit dir… geschlafen…"

„WENN wir es mal getan haben…"

„Ja, wenn… aber weißt du, wenn ich mit Scorpius… das ist… Wahnsinn!", seine Augen strahlten, bis ihm Ginnys entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck auffiel und ihm klar wurde, was er gerade zu seiner Ex-Frau gesagt hatte.

„Entschuldige. Vergiss es."

Sie atmete tief durch „Schon gut. Ich bin ja auch mit Spencer zusammen. Und ich will, dass du glücklich bist, du weißt, ich mag dich. Aber bitte. Erzähl mir nichts von deinem Sex mit einem … Mann… da wird mir doch etwas flau."

Harry nickte, er war irgendwie dankbar, dass sie ‚Mann' gesagt hatte und nichts anderes… brisanteres. Trotzdem klang es aus ihrem Mund fast, als sei er ein Verbrecher.

„Lass uns gehen!", meinte Ginny und nahm seine Hand, damit sie gemeinsam apparieren konnten.

Als sie an der Schule ankamen, zog Ginny ihn eilig hinter sich her. Sie hatten noch immer ein enges Verhältnis, und so empfand Harry es nicht als schlimm, weiter ihre Hand zu halten. Sie waren ein Elternpaar, das seine drei gemeinsamen Kinder besuchte. Als sie das Portal erreichten, an dem bereits großer Trubel herrschte, Schüler und Eltern liefen durcheinander und begrüßten sich mit fröhlichem Hallo, hielten sie Ausschau nach ihrem Nachwuchs und fanden auch schließlich zwei Drittel davon. Lily und Albus standen an der Treppe und sahen ihnen entgegen. Ginny stoppte und sah Harry an „Sind sie nicht süß? Sie sehen genau aus wie wir früher!"

Harry lachte und legte seinen Arm und Ginny „Das haben wir wenigstens gut gemacht, auch wenn wir es als Paar nicht so gut waren auf lange Sicht!"

Sie nickte lächelnd, dann gingen sie auf ihre beiden Kinder zu und begrüßten sie. Als Harry seinen etwas widerwilligen Sohn in seine Arme zog murmelte er ihm ins Ohr: „Wollen wir nicht wieder normal sein und aufhören mir dem Streit?" Ein unschlüssiges Brummen war die Antwort, doch Harry dachte sich, dass später noch Zeit sein würde, darüber zu sprechen.

Er begann, nachdem er Lilly umarmt und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hatte, sich suchend umzusehen. Wer es nicht besser wüsste, würde denken, er suche nach seinem älteren Sohn, doch Albus sah ihn genervt an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust „Du suchst IHN, oder?"

„Ich suche James!", erklärte Harry ertappt und wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht.

„James kommt später, der muss noch was erledigen. Und SCORPIUS ist als Vertrauensschüler dazu eingeteilt, die Eltern gleich in die Große Halle zu bugsieren. Du musst dich also noch etwas gedulden, Dad.", meinte Lily schnippisch. Tatsächlich sah er nun von Weitem den hübschen hellblonden Slytherin, der sich gerade mit ein paar Erwachsenen unterhielt und diesen dann galant mit einem charmanten Lächeln den Weg in die Halle wies. Harrys Bauch kribbelte. Er sah so wunderschön aus – und er gehörte nur ihm!

Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch zu Harrys Erstaunen sah Scorpius gleich wieder weg und kümmerte sich um die nächsten Gäste. Hatte er ihn nicht wirklich gesehen? Nicht erkannt? Er runzelte die Stirn und trat näher. Er deute Ginny an, dass er gleich wieder da sei und bewegte sich zwischen den plaudernden Gruppen hindurch auf den jungen Mann zu, dem sein Herz gehörte. Als er fast direkt neben ihm stand und dieser noch immer keine Anstalten machte, sich ihm zuzuwenden, räusperte Harry sich, denn gerade waren die Gesprächspartner von Scorpius in die Halle weitergegangen. Der Blonde sah ihn an, eisige, verschlossene graue Malfoy-Augen.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen, Sir?"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Was war das denn für ein Theater? „Ähm, Süßer, ist alles okay? Ich dachte, du freust dich, mich zu sehen…? Ich freue mich jedenfalls, dich zu sehen."

„Ach, wir kennen uns DOCH?", der Ton des Slytherin war schneidend.

„Äh… entschuldige, Scorpius, habe ich was verpasst?"

„Nein. Aber wie ich sehe, bist du mit deiner Frau hier… und ihr scheint euch wirklich gut zu verstehen, so wie ihr kuschelt und Händchen haltet…"

„EX-Frau. Und… ja wir verstehen uns gut. Aber wir kuscheln doch nicht!" Ehrlich gesagt wusste Harry in diesem Moment wirklich nicht, was der junge Malfoy meinte. „Ja, wir haben uns an der Hand gehalten… weil wir zusammen appariert sind, und sie hat mich hinter sich hergezogen, weil ich ihr zu langsam war."

„Wie, ihr seid zusammen appariert?", der Ton klang nun regelrecht entsetzt.

„Naja, Seit-an-Seit halt…"

Scorpius kniff ein Auge zu einem Schlitz zusammen „Nein, ich meine, wieso hattet ihr den gleichen Ausgangspunkt?"

„Ach so, ich war vorher bei ihr."

Harry sah, wie sich der Blick seines hinreißenden Gegenübers noch weiter verfinsterte. „Tut mir leid, Sir, aber ich muss hier weiter machen. Einen schönen Tag noch!" Damit drehte er sich um und wandte sich den nächsten Hilfesuchenden zu.

Harry stand wie vom Donner gerührt da und fragte sich, was hier gerade passiert war. Er atmete tief durch, dann schob er sich zwischen die Gäste und den Jungen. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln in deren Richtung meinte er: „Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Malfoy hat mir einiges noch nicht richtig erklärt. Wenn ich ihn mal eben entführen dürfte!" Damit ergriff er den blonden Jungen sanft aber bestimmt am Arm und zog ihn ohne auf die irritierten Blicke der anderen Gäste zu achten, in eine Nische, die er noch von früher kannte. Hier hatte er sich mal vor Filch versteckt. Scorpius folgte ihm widerwillig und verschränkte nun die Arme, sah von oben herab auf Harry, dem auffiel, dass der blonde Slytherin inzwischen eindeutig größer war als er. Konnte er in der kurzen Zeit so gewachsen sein… oder lag es an dem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck?

„Was soll das? Wartet deine Familie nicht auf dich?", fragte Scorpius kalt.

„Was soll das Theater? Ich freue mich seit zwei Wochen auf den heutigen Tag, dass wir uns endlich wiedersehen, und dann begrüßt du mich so? Warum?" Harry hatte energisch begonnen, doch die letzte Frage war leise und traurig gewesen.

„Du hast mit ihr … du brauchst mich doch gar nicht. Ihr seht gut zusammen aus… ihr seid eine Familie!"Die grauen Augen blickten jetzt verletzt und anklagend, Scorpius schluckte und blickte dann zu Boden.

Und in diesem Augenblick verstand Harry, was mit seinem Freund los war! Zwar eine Viertelstunde zu spät, aber immerhin.

„Du bist wirklich eifersüchtig!", Harry bemerkte zu seiner Schande, dass er fast etwas stolz darauf war, dass dieser hübsche junge Mann eifersüchtig auf Ginny war – obwohl er dazu doch keinerlei Grund hatte, er vergötterte seine Veela doch.

„Bin ich nicht… vielleicht ein bisschen… Was denkst du denn?"

„Ich dachte… keine Ahnung, dass du es dir anders überlegt hast und mich nicht mehr liebst… oder so."

„Ich kann es mir nicht einfach anders überlegen, Harry. Du bist mein Lebenspartner. Du oder keiner. Ich habe Veela-Gene, schon vergessen? Aber DU, du kannst es dir anders überlegen. Das macht mir Angst."

„Wie könnte ich vergessen, dass du Veela-Gene hast, wenn ich dich ansehe? Aber noch mal zum Mitschreiben: Ich liebe dich, Scorpius. Ginny und ich sind nur Freunde. Wenn ich was von ihr wollte, hätte ich mich nicht von ihr scheiden lassen. Und, glaubst du, ich hätte dann nicht genug andere Gelegenheiten, mit ihr rumzumachen, als ausgerechnet hier vor deiner Nase, wenn ich das denn wirklich wollte?"

Das beruhigte Scorpius nicht wirklich. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass Harry sehr viele Gelegenheiten hatte, jemand anders kennen zu lernen, jemanden, der besser zu ihm passte, der erwachsen war, ihm etwas bieten konnte… für den er sich nicht schämen musste… und dass sie eine Fernbeziehung führten, trug auch nicht dazu bei, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Scorpius, glaub mir, du bist das Beste, was mir je untergekommen ist und auch unterkommen wird… dich gebe ich nicht wieder her! Nie wieder! Und ich liebe dich." Harry zog seinen zukünftigen Mann an sich, umarmte ihn zärtlich und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Dann löste er sich von ihm und meinte lächelnd: „Hallo Schatz, schön, dich zu sehen!"

„Es ist auch schön, DICH zu sehen. Ich habe dich so vermisst!" Endlich trat ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des hübschen Blonden.

Die nächsten paar Minuten sprachen sie nicht, sondern feierten zärtlich ihr Wiedersehen.

Als sie schließlich wieder aus der Nische traten, die Wangen leicht gerötet, Scorpius Krawatte etwas verschoben, geschah das Unvermeidliche. Quer durch den ganzen Raum sah eine Person mit perfekten Timing und perfekten Auftreten suchend zu ihnen und kam dann mit eleganten großen Schritten auf sie zu.

„Scorpius… Potter?... Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?" Sein Blick fiel auf die Nische hinter den beiden und den geradezu DESOLATEN Zustand seines Sohnes. Potters war ja immer gleich unterirdisch, das wunderte ihn nicht mehr. Aber Scorpius? Der sollte es besser wissen!

„Das kann doch nur ein böser Traum sein, dass ihr euch gerade zehn Minuten seht und dann sofort in die nächste dunkle Ecke verschwindet!"

„Guten Tag, Vater.", Scorpius verkniff sich das freche Grinsen. Er wollte nicht riskieren von seinem Vater vor seinem zukünftigen Ehemann und seinen Mitschülern gemaßregelt zu werden. „Wir haben nur kurz miteinander gesprochen!"

„Das sehe ich. Zieh dich gefälligst anständig an, wie siehst du denn aus?" Draco Malfoy deutete auf die schief sitzende Krawatte und den etwas hoch gerutschten Pullover, unter dem man das Hemd sehen konnte. Hastig begann Scorpius an sich herumzuzupfen, wusste er doch, dass sein Vater von ihm ein tadelloses Auftreten erwartete.

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust „Tag, Malfoy. Meinst du nicht, du übertreibst etwas? Du tust ja, als wäre Scorpius gerade aus dem Schlamm gekrochen! Er sieht doch toll aus!"

Der so Gelobte lächelte hinreißend und warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, während er seine Krawatte zurecht rückte. Doch Draco verdrehte die Augen „Potter, wann lernst du es endlich? Scorpius könnte drei Wochen nicht duschen und einen Müllsack anhaben und du wärst trotzdem spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi, weil du sein Lebenspartner bist. Nicht, dass mein gutes Aussehen, das er geerbt hat, nicht auch einen Teil dazu beitragen würde, aber du bist schlicht nicht zurechnungsfähig, was meinen Sohn angeht. Also, noch weniger als sonst!"

Harry wandte sich wieder an Scorpius „Sehen wir uns nachher nach dem Spiel noch? Ihr seid doch als Erstes dran oder?"

„Ja, gerne. Wir können uns am See treffen. Ich beeile mich nach dem Spiel."

„Viel Glück nachher, Süßer!" Er betonte das letzte Wort und schaffte es tatsächlich, wie geplant, Draco damit wieder ein genervtes Augenrollen abzuringen.

Das Spiel war spannend, seit jeher, waren es die Spiele zwischen diesen beiden Häusern, die besonders spannende Kämpfe um den Sieg versprachen.

Harry saß neben Ginny, daneben hatte Lily Platz genommen. Auf seiner anderen Seite saß Ron, neben ihm Hermine und Hugo. Das Verhältnis der Spieler war ausgeglichen. James und seine Cousine Rose spielten für Gryffindor, Albus und Scorpius für Slytherin. Es durfte also einfach bei jedem guten Spielzug gejubelt werden. Hermine und Ginny sahen ab und an zu Harry, der mit offenem Mund dem Spiel zu folgen schien. Wenn man allerdings genauer hinsah, erkannte man, dass sein Blick wie magisch angezogen immer nur einem einzigen Spieler folgte. Dem schlanken hellblonden Slytherin, der in seinem grünen Umhang, und dem Quidditch-Outfit insgesamt, wirklich gut aussah. Das sahen auch die beiden Frauen. Für Harry jedoch sah er nicht einfach nur gut aus. Die geröteten Wangen, der kraftvolle Körper, der elegant und mit Leichtigkeit den Besen steuerte, die fließenden Bewegungen… hätte Harry die Gelegenheit, würde er diesem Mann am liebsten sofort die Kleider vom Leib reißen.

Hermine hatte irgendwie gehofft, ihr Freund wäre inzwischen zur Vernunft gekommen und die hanebüchene Geschichte hätte sich inzwischen erledigt. Doch nach Harrys Bericht, nachdem sie die Kinder in den Hogwarts-Express gesetzt hatten, er ihnen von der Veela in Scorpius erzählt hatte, war natürlich eigentlich klar, dass das Quatsch war. Er konnte nicht anders. Und der Junge schon gar nicht. Trotzdem sagte sie leise: „Du starrst ganz schön penetrant."

„Ich seh mir das Spiel an. Ich interessiere mich für Quidditch!" erklärte Harry, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

Hermine kicherte „Ich weiß, aber hast du vorher schon mal bei einem Spiel so intensiv einem einzigen Spieler hinterher gestarrt? Das ist ein bisschen peinlich, als würdest du ihn dauernd mit Blicken ausziehen... Komm mal zu dir!"

Harry errötete „Das habe ich gar nicht." Hatte er wirklich bisher nicht… aber eigentlich…

Hermine prustet laut. Sie konnte zwar noch immer nicht nachvollziehen, wie eine Beziehung zwischen diesem Jungen da auf dem Besen und Harry funktionieren sollte, aber wenigstens schienen sie sich wirklich sehr zu lieben. Immerhin lief das Ganze inzwischen auch schon seit über drei Monaten. Trotzdem – Scorpius war zu jung. Er hatte zwar keine Wahl, trotzdem störte es Hermine. Sie glaubte schon, dass Harry ihn nicht ausnutzen oder manipulieren würde, das war nicht seine Art, aber es war eine schlichte Tatsache. Ihre Tochter war genauso alt wie Harrys… Freund… Geliebter… wie man es auch nennen wollte. Völlig absurd!

Der ehemalige Gryffindor war gefesselt. Er war einfach hinreißend, sogar beim Quidditch… besonders beim Quidditch! Die kämpferische Aggressivität mit der er agierte, das freudige Aufblitzen in den Augen, wenn seine Mannschaft Punkte errang, die männliche rüde Gestik, wenn er mit seinen Mitspielern über die Entfernung kommunizierte. Er war hier auf dem Platz irgendwie so ganz anders, als bei ihm. Und dieser andere Scorpius reizte ihn ebenso, wie der, den er kannte. Er war selbstsicher und stark, fast dominant, wenn er mit den anderen sprach. Und sie akzeptierten das. So war Scorpius unter Gleichaltrigen.

Harry schluckte, als ihm klar wurde, dass Scorpius sich ihm anscheinend unbewusst unterordnete. Er war ja keinesfalls verschüchtert oder willenlos ergeben, er sagte immer, was er wollte, stritt auch mit ihm aber meist nahm er doch widerspruchslos hin, was Harry sagte. Ob das wieder so ein Veela-Ding war? Diese wollten ja ihrem Partner immer gerne gefallen… Dem Retter der Zaubererwelt war auch zuvor gar nicht klar gewesen, dass der Junge sonst nicht so war. Er kannte ihn nur aus der Zeit, die er bei ihm zu Hause verbracht hatte. In seinem Haus, oft in seinem Bett. Er war von Anfang an so gewesen, höflich, kokett und… wohlwollend allem gegenüber, was Harry sagte. Doch Harry bemerkte in diesem Moment, er wollte auch den starken, dominanten jungen Mann kennen lernen, der dort auf dem Besen saß und ihm jetzt über das ganze Spielfeld hinweg zulächelte.

Harry war so sehr in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er das Ende des Spiels nicht mitbekam, erst der Applaus riss ihn aus seinen Planungen. Er wusste inzwischen, was er unternehmen würde, um den starken stolzen Malfoy näher kennen zu lernen. Er lächelte.

Die jubelnden Gryffindors zeigten, dass anscheinend die Mannschaft von James und Rose gewonnen hatte. Auch Lily jubelte begeistert. Albus und Scorpius konnte er nicht mehr sehen, da die Slytherins sich bereits in die Kabine verzogen hatten. Das bedeutete, gleich würde er sich mit Scorpius treffen.

„Ähm… Leute?" er wandte sich an die Freunde um ihn „Ich habe noch was zu erledigen… naja… ich mache einen Spaziergang mit Scorpius… wir sehen uns beim Abendessen!"

Die beiden Frauen sahen ihm amüsiert nach, während Ron murmelte: „Merlin, nicht dass er mit dem Kleinen in irgendeinem Gang erwischt wird!"

Hermine grinste „Och, Schatz, so klein ist der Kleine gar nicht. Größer als Harry auf jeden Fall." Ron verdrehte die Augen.

Als Harry beim Abstieg von der Tribüne Draco ein Stück vor sich sah beschleunigte er seine Schritte, drängte sich zwischen ein paar Leuten durch und kam neben dem Blonden zum Stehen „Ähm, Malfoy. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass Scorpius und ich jetzt einen Spaziergang am See machen werden."

„Und? Soll ich dir jetzt meinen Segen geben? Oder soll ich euch begleiten?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nein. Ich wollte es dir nur mitteilen, damit du weißt, wo dein Sohn ist."

„Danke. Ich habe das vorhin mit Scorpius bereits besprochen. Ich mache mich jetzt auf den Weg nach Hause, da ich eh noch etwas zu arbeiten habe. Lass dich nicht mit ihm in einem der Gänge erwischen!" Harry dachte an Ron, der eben das Gleiche gebrummelt hatte, als er dachte, Harry höre es nicht. „Was grinst du schon wieder so, Potter? Naja, jedenfalls, wahre bitte Diskretion! WIR haben einen Ruf zu verlieren."

„Ja, und was für einen…", murmelte Harry leise.

„Bitte?"

„Nichts."

„Gut. Ach, Potter. Scorpius hat, wie du vielleicht weißt, bald Geburtstag und wird volljährig. Ich werde zu diesem Anlass der Tradition entsprechend einen kleinen Empfang geben. Du wirst in den nächsten Tagen eine Einladung erhalten. Nur… falls die Eule wieder verloren geht!"

Harry war sprachlos… doch dann meinte er: „Du lädst mich zu der Feier ein?"

„Es ist Scorpius' Wunsch. Und ich habe leider kein vernünftiges Gegenargument. Du bist, so furchtbar es auch ist, sein Partner. Also lade ich dich ein. Nur bitte… Potter. Auch dort muss niemand euch beide mit heruntergelassener Hose in einer Besenkammer finden. Diskretion! Am besten bemerkt noch niemand in diesem Umfeld, dass ihr… euch näher kennt."

„Bin ich dir peinlich als Scorpius' Freund?"

„Ja."

„Oh", Harry war verblüfft, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht sein dürfte. Er kannte Malfoys unverblümte Art. Aber das gerade fand er irgendwie … gemein.

„Gut, Potter. Dann… bis zur Feier. Ach, du solltest dir was Anständiges anziehen!"

„Natürlich, Malfoy! Ich bin kein unzivilisierter Wilder!"

Draco sagte nichts. Das brauchte er auch nicht, denn sein Blick, der auf Harrys Freizeitoutfit ruhte sprach Bände. Er selbst trug wie immer einen schwarzen Maßanzug und einen entsprechend eleganten Umhang.

„So, Malfoy, ich muss dann. Dein Sohn erwartet mich schon sehnsüchtig!" Das konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.

„Sicher. Potter."

„Malfoy."

Harry schlug am Fuß der Tribüne eine andere Richtung ein, als der große Strom von Menschen, der sich wieder zum Schoss hinaufschlängelte.

Auf halbem Weg zum See hörte er hinter sich eine Stimme „Harry! Warte!"

Harrys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, er drehte sich um und sah Scorpius mit großen Schritten hinter ihm hereilen. Ohne darauf zu achten, ob sie irgendjemand sehen könnte, breitete Harry die Arme aus und fing seinen sexy Quidditch-Spieler auf – zumindest versuchte er es, doch da Scorpius so viel Schwung drauf hatte, dass Harry ihn nicht halten konnte, rannte der Slytherin Harry einfach um. Einen Wimpernschlag später fand sich Harry auf dem Rücken auf der Wiese liegend wieder, auf ihm sein atemberaubender Freund. Scorpius stützte sich lässig mit dem Ellenbogen neben Harrys Kopf ab und grinste anzüglich „Hallo Schatz, du liegst gut unter mir!"

Harry erwiderte das Grinsen „Du liegst auch gut auf mir! Aber warum so stürmisch?"

„Ich konnte es nicht erwarten, dich zu schmecken…" Begierig drängte sich der Jüngere an seinen Geliebten und küsste ihn fordernd.

„Warum bist du denn so …. erregt, mein Schatz? Ich dachte, ihr habt verloren?", neckte der Dunkelhaarige.

„Ich muss mich abreagieren…"

„Aber du warst gut… und du hast heiß ausgesehen… so stark."

Scorpius errötete leicht „Das liegt an der Uniform… an den Schulterprotektoren…"

„Ein Malfoy… und doch so bescheiden! Bist du sicher, dass dein Vater dich nicht adoptiert hat?"

„Wenn ich in den Spiegel gucke schon…", Scorpius gluckste.

Harry hätte jetzt gerne die Position gewechselt, sich mit dem anderen gedreht, so dass er nicht mehr unten lag, sondern Scorpius. Doch er hielt sich zurück, denn sein Schatz schien es zu genießen, wie es war. Zweifellos hätte er sich widerspruchslos gefügt, doch das wollte er nicht. Er wollte den starken Mann sehen.

Wieder küsste Scorpius Harry, leidenschaftlich und tief, fuhr mit der Zunge über die Lippen des Dunkelhaarigen, nahm dessen Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, küsste sich zu Harrys Hals, leckte über die zarte Haut und kam schließlich am Kragen des Shirts an. Er robbte etwas nach unten, und begann nun, das störende Kleidungsstück hochzuschieben, folgte ihm mit der Zunge, bis er bei den Brustwarzen angekommen war. Als er es Harry über den Kopf ziehen wollte, hielt dieser die Hand fest. „Warte mal, wir liegen hier mitten auf der Wiese… für alle sichtbar. Und die Ersten werden gleich schon wieder zum Stadion kommen… wir sollten uns ein anderes Plätzchen suchen."

Scorpius murrte leise, dann nickte er, leckte noch einmal genießerisch über Harrys Lippen und erhob sich von ihm.

„Wohin?", fragte Harry und seine dunklen Augen klebten auf seinem Partner.

„Ich denke, in meinem Schlafzimmer wäre passend… ich teile mir ein Zimmer mit Albus, wie du weißt… und der ist sicher mit Ginny… Mrs Potter… also seiner Mutter zusammen." Er wurde rot.

Harry lächelte „Ich denke, Ginny ist völlig okay. Dein Schlafraum… wie versaut! Ich in einem Hogwarts-Schlafraum… wer hätte das gedacht?"

„Wie früher, oder?" fragte Scorpius mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen und zog Harry bereits hinter sich her.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf.

Fragend sah Scorpius ihn an.

„Ich hatte nie in Hogwarts Sex… erst nach meinem Abschluss, da war ich dann richtig mit Ginny zusammen…"

„Soll das heißen, du hattest bisher nur mit Ginny Sex… und mit mir?"

„Ja… naja, bis auf eine Frau, die ich, als Ginny und ich uns frisch getrennt hatten, betrunken in einer Bar aufgegabelt habe… ich weiß nicht mal ihren Namen und bin nicht stolz drauf… aber sonst… nur Ginny und du. Aber ich hatte einfach nicht so ein riesiges Interesse, Frauen aufzureißen… jetzt weiß ich auch warum!" Er grinste und kniff Scorpius kräftig in den Hintern.

Als ihnen jedoch wie erwartet die ersten Zuschauer für das nächste Spiel entgegen kamen, ließen sie von einander ab und gingen unschuldig nebeneinander her, waren sich jedoch immer wieder begehrliche Blicke zu.

Als Scorpius die Tür im Kerker hinter ihnen schloss, erschien ein diabolisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Zeit bis zum Abendessen… die will ich genießen!" Seine Hand fuhr zu seiner Krawatte, löste sie geschickt, das Hemd folgte.

Als sie schließlich nackt in einen hungrigen Kuss vertieft auf dem Bett lagen und sich aneinander rieben, griff Scorpius entschieden und ungeduldig nach Harrys Hand und führte sie energisch an seinen Po dann raunte er ihm zu: „Mach schon. Ich will heute noch kommen!"

Harry seufzte auf und ließ sich nicht zwei mal bitten. Wenige Minuten später entzog er dem jungen Malfoy seine Finger und sah den Jungen prüfend an, wollte er es so? „Ähm, Süßer, ist es so okay? Möchtest du was anderes?"

Scorpius knurrte gefährlich „Verdammt, Harry, hör auf zu reden. Ich machs mir gleich selber, wenn du mich nicht nimmst!"

„Na gut, Slytherin…", murmelte Harry rau. Dann drückte er mit einem Ruck Scorpius Beine noch ein Stück auseinander, was diesen lustvoll aufkeuchen ließ. Der Dunkelhaarige ließ sich nun zwischen die einladend geöffneten Beine gleiten und begann, aufmerksam auf Scorpius' Gesicht achtend, sich in ihn zu schieben. Nachdem sich die Muskulatur um ihn etwas entspannt hatte und er auch seine übersprudelnden Gefühle davon abgehalten hatte, bereits zu kommen, als er noch nicht einmal ganz eingedrungen war, begann er sich zu bewegen, stöhnte dabei auf und versuchte, sich zurückzuhalten. Scorpius seufzte, und begann, Harry mit seinem Becken entgegen zu kommen, was dieser als Aufforderung sah, sich intensiver zu bewegen.

„Harry…", seufzte Scorpius immer wieder, und als er schließlich unter seinem Geliebten kam, war ihm, als würde er in den Himmel fallen – alles stand Kopf. Harry sah ihm ins Gesicht, und dieser Anblick, auf den er gewartet hatte, schickte auch ihn über die Klippe.

Als sie kurz darauf entspannt nebeneinander lagen, meinte Harry auf einmal verlegen und noch immer etwas atemlos: „Merlin, ich liebe es, wenn du meinen Namen dabei stöhnst… "

Scorpius grinste ziemlich slytherin „Ich liebe es, wenn du mich dazu bringst, ihn zu stöhnen…"


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Einige Tage später erhielt Harry Besuch von einem grauen edel wirkenden Uhu, der ihm mit stolzer, ja Harry fand, fast arroganter Miene einen Brief überreichte. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war der eingebildete Vogel der von Draco. Er hätte es ahnen können. Es war so typisch, dass dieser einen besonders großen stattlichen und edlen Vogel brauchte. Obwohl, Harry lächelte, Hedwig, seine erste Eule war auch nicht gerade ein Eulen-Mauerblümchen gewesen… und seine jetzige schwarze Eule war ebenfalls etwas Besonderes… na gut, er vergab Malfoy den auffälligen Vogel.

Er öffnete, nachdem er dem Uhu etwas zu trinken und zu fressen angeboten hatte, was dieser … naserümpfend… abgelehnt hatte und deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er wieder in die Luft wollte, was Harry ihm gestattet hatte, das edel wirkende Pergament.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_anlässlich des 17. Geburtstags meines Sohnes Scorpius Hyperion findet am nächsten Samstag um 17:00 ein Empfang mit anschließendem Dinner in meinem Anwesen statt._

_Es wäre meinem Sohn und mir eine große Ehre, Sie als Gast bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen verbleiben Draco Malfoy und Scorpius Malfoy_

_Um Abendkleidung wird gebeten !_

Harry sah von der bereits angekündigten Einladung auf und runzelte die Stirn. Ob auf jeder Einladung hinter der Aufforderung nach der Abendkleidung DREI Ausrufezeichen waren? Vermutlich nicht… Draco du blöder Mistkerl!

Dann lächelte er. Sein Schatz würde nächsten Samstag volljährig werden. Dann durfte er apparieren, zaubern… siedend heiß fiel Harry plötzlich auf, dass er sich noch gar kein Geschenk für Scorpius überlegt hatte. Merlin, was schenkte man seinem Geliebten, wenn er 17 wurde? Vor allem einem Geliebten, der alles schon hatte. Und zwar von allem das Beste, da sein wichtigtuerischer Vater sich niemals mit etwas anderem zufrieden gab! Er musste unbedingt nachdenken.

Er erinnerte sich an ihr Zusammentreffen am letzen Samstag, an ihren kleinen Abstecher in die Kerker von Hogwarts. Sie hatten nach ihrem leidenschaftlichen Liebesspiel noch längere Zeit beieinander gelegen und geredet, über alles Mögliche und Unmögliche, hatten viel zusammen gelacht. Es war einfach wunderbar gewesen. Und er hatte, nachdem er wieder seine Kleider angezogen hatte, noch das Reich seines Liebsten etwas genauer in Augenschein genommen, die Poster der Quidditch-Mannschaften, die privaten Bücher, hatte das Kästchen gefunden, in dem Scorpius seine Briefe aufbewahrte, es war bereits ein ansehnlicher Stapel zusammen gekommen. Scorpius hatte ihm ein kleines Fotoalbum gezeigt, Fotos von ihm und seinen Eltern, Fotos von Geburtstagen, Weihnachten… Harry war sehr gerührt gewesen, als er erkannte, dass auch Familie Malfoy ein recht normales Familienleben zu haben schien.

Sie hatten hinterher gemeinsam zu Abend gegessen. Da Draco nicht mehr da gewesen war, hatte Harry darauf bestanden, dass Scorpius bei ihm und seiner Familie saß. Außenstehende dachten sich nichts, dabei, wussten sie doch, dass der Slytherin-Potter mit dem Malfoy-Jungen befreundet war. Nur seine Familie und seine Freunde um ihn herum wussten, dass Scorpius nicht als Freund von Albus am Tisch saß, sondern als Geliebter von Harry. Trotz der pikanten Situation wurde es wider Erwarten ein gemütliches Essen, da vor allem Ginny und Hermine versuchten, es dem Jungen möglichst leicht zu machen. Ihnen war bewusst, dass es für ihn eine sehr schwierige Situation war und wollten ihn nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit bringen. Bei ihren Kindern sah die Sache anders aus. Während Rose und Hugo sich damit begnügt hatten, ab und an zwischen Harry und Scorpius hin und her zu sehen und zu grinsen, musste Albus wieder einen Schritt zu weit gehen, indem er in einem ruhigen Moment fragte: „Dad, wo wart ihr eigentlich die ganze Zeit?" Und als die beiden Angesprochenen recht verlegen wirkten noch hinzufügte: „Ich dachte, ich hätte euch Richtung Slytherin-Schlafbereich gehen sehen, aber da habe ich mich doch bestimmt geirrt, oder?"

Dass er mit diesem Schuss ins Blaue anscheinend tatsächlich richtig lag, schien ihn über alle Maßen zu amüsieren, bis Ginny ihn streng zur Ordnung rief.

In Nachhinein musste Harry auch grinsen, denn natürlich war recht eindeutig, was die beiden in der Zeit getrieben hatten, in der sie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen waren.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Einladung … Abendgarderobe … ein Anzug? Ein Smoking? Nein, das war wohl zu viel … also ein Anzug. Er ging im Kopf seine Anzüge durch, die in seinem Schrank hingen. Anzüge, die er bei wichtigen Anlässen in der Arbeit trug … bei Hochzeiten, oder anderen feierlichen Anlässen … doch wirklich angemessen fand er davon keinen für den Empfang im Malfoy Manor … er brauchte einen neuen Anzug. Eindeutig. Aber er hatte doch keine Ahnung. Was sollte er tun? Ginny fragen? Er konnte nicht seine Exfrau bitten, ihm bei der Kleiderauswahl für ein Fest mit seinem Freund zu helfen … Ron? Der hatte selber keine Ahnung, trotzdem sah er immer gut aus in seinen Anzügen und anderen Kleidern, die er trug … Es lag also auf der Hand. Hermine musste ihm helfen!

Schnell setzte er sich und schrieb ihr eine kurze Nachricht.

_Hallo Hermine, ich brauche unbedingt deine Hilfe. _

_Es ist etwas Schreckliches eingetreten, bei dem ich ohne deine Hilfe zum Scheitern verurteilt bin. _

_Bitte hilf mir, es ist wirklich dringend! _

_Gruß, Harry_

Eine halbe Stunde, nachdem er den Brief abgeschickt hatte, trat neben ihm eilig eine aufgeregte Hermine Weasley aus dem Kamin in sein Wohnzimmer. Sie sah ihn forschend an, sah sich nervös um „Harry, was ist los? Geht's dir gut? Ist was mit … dem kleinen Malfoy?"

Irritiert zog Harry die Augenbrauen zusammen, was hatte Hermine erwartet hier anzutreffen?

„Hermine, das ging aber schnell. Alles okay hier. Wieso soll was mit Scorpius sein? Außerdem ist der in der Schule, wie du weißt!"

„Naja, ich dachte… ihr hättet es vielleicht etwas übertrieben und er… keine Ahnung"

„Moment mal, was denkst du denn bitte, was ich mit ihm mache, dass es ihm so schlecht gehen könnte, dass ich deine Hilfe brauche? Wir machen keine fiesen SM-Experimente in denen ich ihn stundenlang gefesselt von der Decke hängen lasse oder so, falls du das denkst!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um ihn machen. Ich tue ihm nichts an, nur weil ich ein paar Jahre älter bin als er. Es passiert nichts, was wir nicht beide wollen!"

Sie winkte nun ab „Jaja, schon gut. Was ist denn los? Warum brauchst du meine Hilfe? Was ist denn so schrecklich?"

„Ich bin bei den Malfoys eingeladen. Ich brauche einen Anzug!"

„Aha. Ich habe keinen dabei." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein, ich muss mir einen kaufen und wollte dich bitten, mir dabei zu helfen. Ich habe da doch keine Ahnung…"

„Frag doch deinen Mini-Malfoy, der ist doch der Sohn seines Vater was das angeht!"

„Also, erstens ist „mein Malfoy" nicht Mini. Und zweitens soll es eine Überraschung werden." Er schob ihr die Einladung hin. „Und drittens ist mein ganz privater Malfoy leider zusammen mit unseren Kindern in einem großen dunklen Zauberschloss eingesperrt."

„Ist der Kleine denn bei der Feier überhaupt dabei? Er ist doch im „Zauberschloss" eingesperrt!", gab Hermine nun zu bedenken.

„Ich denke schon, wahrscheinlich hat Draco es irgendwie hinbekommen, dass er das Wochenende zu Hause verbringen kann."

Hermine nickte. War schon möglich. „Warum sind da eigentlich drei Ausrufezeichen hinter dem Hinweis auf Abendkleidung?", fragte sie plötzlich schmunzelnd.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze, das war ein charmanter Hinweise meines Schwiegervaters in spe, dass ich nicht im Trainingsanzug mit Badelatschen erscheinen soll."

Hermine kicherte.

„Sehr witzig! Hilfst du mir nun?"

„Ja, okay, jetzt gleich? Die nächsten Tage sieht es nämlich nicht gut aus zeitlich."

„Dann jetzt gleich. Ich hole nur meine Jacke und mein Geld."

Vier Stunden später stand Harry wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer, dieses Mal in einem schicken edlen Anzug, dunkelgrau, schmal geschnitten, mit einem weißen Hemd und dunkelgrauer Fliege – Hermine hatte gesagt, dass sie eigentlich lieber Krawatten mochte, da Harry jedoch seinen Festumhang über den Anzug ziehen wollte, hatte sie eine Fliege empfohlen, da das besser zum Umhang passte. Harry hatte ihr zugehört, den Grund nicht verstanden, und trotzdem auf sie gehört. Und er fand sich gut. So könnte er sich sicherlich bei den Malfoys blicken lassen. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass Scorpius sich für ihn schämen musste.

Samstag, Anfang November, 16:45, die Frisur saß… natürlich noch nicht…

Merlin! Das konnte doch nicht sein! Er zerrte verzweifelt an seinen Haarsträhnen herum, doch er schien es nur noch schlimmer zu machen… also gab er auf, beschloss, so zu tun, als sei das Chaos auf seinem Kopf gewollt und betrachtete den Rest – eigentlich ganz akzeptabel. Der schicke teure Anzug machte schon einiges wett. Und Harry roch gut, er hatte sich extra noch eine teures Parfum gegönnt… tja… mehr konnte er wohl leider nicht bieten.

Seufzend griff er sich das Geschenk mit der Karte, das auf der Kommode bereit lag, und begab sich zum Kamin, um ins Malfoy Manor zu flohen. Er musste nicht vor die Grundstücksgrenze apparieren und durch die Eingangstür kommen, so wie die andere Gäste, das war doch schon mal eine Auszeichnung.

Nervös trat er in den Kamin, sagte die Adresse und trat einen Augenblick später in der imposanten Eingangshalle des Manors wieder heraus. Es sah anders aus als bei seinem letzten Besuch. Stehtische mit weißen Tischdecken waren aufgestellt, Blumengestecke und Blumenvasen standen hier und da herum, und lockerten die strenge Atmosphäre etwas, auch wenn die Blumen selbstverständlich nicht bunt sondern nur weiß waren. Bei Merlins Bart, Scorpius wurde heute volljährig und nicht beerdigt, Draco war manchmal wirklich seltsam.

Kleine Menschengruppen, die sich unterhielten standen im Raum verteilt, die meisten schienen sich zu kennen. Er kannte niemanden. Leise Klaviermusik war zu hören, wie im Fahrstuhl, dachte Harry grinsend, doch das war wohl Sitte auf solchen Festlichkeiten. Er wusste es nicht, er war noch bei keinem solch steifen Empfang wie diesem hier gewesen. Armer Scorpius, der hätte doch bestimmt lieber eine Party mit seinen Freunden gehabt… aber nun ja, ein Malfoy hatte eben keinen Spaß zu haben. Er sah sich um, was sollte er tun? Einige Leute sahen irritiert zu ihm herüber, da er aus dem Kamin gekommen war und nicht durch die Tür.

Eine Frau, vermutlich etwas älter als er, in einem knallroten tief dekolletierten bodenlangen Kleid kam auf ihn zu, ein Glas mit Elfenwein in der Hand.

„Guten Abend, Sir, Sie scheinen ein guter Freund von Mr. Malfoy zu sein – Sie sind durch den Kamin gekommen." Sie streckte ihm augenzwinkernd die Hand hin, mit dem Handrücken nach oben, was Harry verwundert vermuten ließ, dass sie so etwas wie einen Handkuss erwartete. Zögernd nahm er die Hand, schließlich wollte er nicht unhöflich sein, obwohl diese Frau ihm mehr als unsympathisch war. Er hielt den Handrücken vor seinen Mund, hatte er doch mal irgendwo gelesen, dass man nicht wirklich küsste, und öffnete gerade den Mund, um sich vorzustellen, da wurden ihre Augen merklich größer und auf ihren etwas zu rot geschminkten Lippen erschien ein erkennendes Lächeln „Sie sind Harry Potter! Wie dumm von mir, dass ich Sie nicht gleich erkannt habe. Mein Name ist Penelope Deeplake. Aber das wissen Sie ja sicher."

Nein, das hatte er nicht gewusst, und es war ihm auch egal.

„Äh…schön Sie kennen zu lernen…", murmelte er nun.

In diesem Moment trat jemand zu ihnen, von dem Harry niemals gedacht hätte, dass er sich über sein Erscheinen mal freuen würde.

„Draco, mein Lieber, warum haben Sie mir denn nicht erzählt, dass Sie Mr. Potter eingeladen haben? Dann hätte ich mir doch etwas Hübscheres angezogen…" Sie klimperte mit ihren falschen Wimpern.

Draco lächelte charmant „Aber aber meine Teuerste, Sie sehen doch wie immer einfach hinreißend aus!"

Harry musste ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken und starrte Draco amüsiert an. Dieser legte der Frau nun eine Hand auf die Schulter und beugte sich etwas zu ihr „Schließen Sie sich doch schon einmal Ms Whitehead und Lady Burkley an, ich komme dann gleich noch einmal zu Ihnen. Ich muss nur kurz etwas Geschäftliches mit Mr. Potter besprechen – Sie wissen schon, langweiliger Männerkram!" er lächelte wieder auf diese charmante Art, die bei Frauen seltsamerweise so gut ankam. Und es wirkte, offenbar bekam die seltsam aufdringliche Frau nicht mit, dass Draco sie gerade schlicht weggeschickt hatte. Sie zwinkerte ihm recht plump zu und ging dann, nicht ohne versucht verführerisch mit dem Hintern zu wackeln auf die besagten Frauen zu.

Harry kicherte „Danke! Oder… ist sie deine… hast du was mit ihr?"

„Merlin bewahre! Potter, für wie armselig hältst du mich? Ich habe Geschmack."

„Trotzdem danke, dass du mich vor ihr gerettet hast!"

„Naja, nicht, dass ich es nicht amüsant finde, dich leiden zu sehen, aber ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass du an Scorpius Geburtstag mit einer alternden Schabracke abstürzt und mein Sohn sich hinterher die Augen ausheult!"

„Stimmt, Malfoy, dazu wäre es bestimmt gleich gekommen!", Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Eben"

„Danke für die Einladung nochmal!", wechselte Harry nun das Thema „Wo ist denn das Geburtstagskind?"

„Er kommt gleich. Ach, Potter, bevor ich es vergesse. Scorpius lag mir die ganze letze Woche in den Ohren damit. Möchtest du über Nacht bleiben?"

Als er das Aufblitzen in Harrys Augen sah meinte er kalt lächelnd: „Potter. Nicht was du schon wieder denkst. Du wirst das Zimmer meines Sohnes nicht betreten! Du schläfst natürlich im Gästezimmer. Aber er wollte gerne morgen mit dir frühstücken, ohne die anderen Gäste halt. Weiß der Teufel, wieso."

„Oh… also, naja, warum nicht? Wenn es dich nicht stört?" Eigentlich war ihm völlig egal, ob er Draco störte, so lange er bei Scorpius sein konnte.

„Natürlich störst du mich. Meinst du, ich finde es gut, dein tumbes Gesicht morgen beim Frühstück schon wieder zu sehen?"

Dann umso lieber, dachte Harry hämisch.

„Gut, ich werde mich mal um meine anderen Gäste kümmern. Wir sehen uns noch, Potter."

Harry nickte und sah sich weiter um. Er hielt noch immer sein Geschenke für Scorpius in der Hand und kam sich langsam etwas dämlich vor, hier so rumzustehen…

Doch das Warten hatte sich gelohnt, denn in diesem Moment ging die Sonne in der trüben Eingangshalle auf. Scorpius Malfoy schritt elegant die Treppe herunter, einen stolzen Ausdruck auf seinen jungen schönen Zügen. Die Haare waren wie immer modisch zerstrubbelt – sahen tadellos frisiert aus. Der schwarze Anzug, perfekt auf seine schmale Figur zugeschnitten, betonte diese hervorragend. Auch er trug ein weißes Hemd, allerdings hatte er eine Krawatte gewählt, und da er bei sich zu Hause war, trug er auch keinen Umhang. Er sah zum Anbeißen aus, und mit leichtem Unbehagen sah Harry eine Gruppe junger Mädchen, die die Köpfe zusammen steckten und tuschelten. Es sah so aus, als überlegten sie gerade, wie sie sich heute Abend am besten in Scorpius Bett schummeln konnten.

Scorpius blieb auf der Treppe stehen, ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen, sah Harry, ein Strahlen erschien auf dem hübschen Gesicht und er nickte ihm zu. Dann verstummte die Musik und die Menschen wandten ihre Blicke dem jungen Mann auf der Treppe zu. Dieser lächelte nun so hinreißend, dass Harry die Knie wacklig wurden, und begann zu sprechen: „Verehrte Gäste, liebe Freunde, ich möchte mich, natürlich auch im Namen meines Vaters, herzlich für Ihr Kommen bedanken. Ich hoffe, Sie genießen unsere kleine Feierlichkeit und wir verbringen einen kurzweiligen Abend miteinander. Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf die Köstlichkeiten, die mein Vater sicher mit dem ihm eigenen guten Geschmack für uns hat zubereiten lassen! Auf einen schönen Abend!" er erhob sein Glas, die anderen taten es ihm nach, doch Harry hatte noch nichts zu trinken. In diesem Moment tappste einer der Hauselfen auf ihn zu und hielt ihm ein Tablett mit vollen Gläsern hin „Wünscht Mister Potter etwas zu trinken, Sir?"

„Ja, danke." Er nahm eines der Gläser und trank wie die anderen einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Der Wein schmeckte gut, er betrachtete die goldene Farbe, als er plötzlich eine Hand aus seinem Arm spürte, Scorpius war neben ihn getreten.

Ihre Augen trafen sich… Grün versank in Grau… schließlich riss Harry sich los und räusperte sich. Er lächelte und meinte dann verlegen „Hallo Scorpius, ich würde dir gerne zum Geburtstag gratulieren…meinst du, ich darf dich umarmen?"

Scorpius nickte „Ich denke, gegen eine Umarmung zum Geburtstag ist wohl nichts zu sagen. Ich bitte sogar darum!"

Harry lächelte und legte kurz seine Arme um den Jungen, drückte ihn zärtlich an sich, dann überreichte er ihm das kleine Päckchen, das er in der Hand hielt. „Hier, eine Kleinigkeit für dich, mein Süßer. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir."

Scorpius lächelte freudig und nahm zunächst die Karte in die Hand, die auf der Schachtel lag.

_Mein lieber Scorpius, _

_ich wünsche dir zu deinem Geburtstag, dass all deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen._

_Ab heute bist du volljährig. Und ich freue mich wahnsinnig darauf, dein gesamtes Erwachsenenleben an deiner Seite zu sein. _

_Ich werde immer für dich da sein und dir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen. Ich liebe dich sehr. _

_Dein Harry_

Scorpius lächelte verführerisch als er Harry in die Augen sah „JEDEN Wunsch? A propos… bleibst du heute Nacht hier?"

Harry schluckte. Dann nickte er. „Aber dein Vater hat mir schon gesagt, dass ich keinen Schritt in dein Zimmer setzen darf."

„Aber Harry… dann komm ich halt zu dir…" Er zwinkerte ihm lasziv zu und griff nach der Schachtel, die Harry bei Scorpius' letztem Satz beinahe fallen gelassen hatte. Meinte der Junge das ernst? Sollte heute doch mehr als ein unschuldiger Kuss in einem leeren Korridor drin sein? Freudige Erwartung strömte durch seinen Körper, doch auch etwas anderes… Nervosität.

Scorpius sah ihn an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Alles klar, Schatz? Darf ich?" Er hielt die Schachtel hoch.

„Na klar, ist ja für dich!"

Scorpius hob den Deckel ab und fand darin ein Pergament. Irritiert sah er Harry an „Ein Liebesbrief?"

„Mach es auf"

Scorpius entrollte das Pergament, seine Augen wurden groß, blitzen fröhlich, und er wandte sein strahlendes Gesicht Harry zu „Ist das dein Ernst?"

Harry nickte und zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. SO ein überschwängliche Freude hatte er jetzt doch wieder nicht erwartet. Scorpius achtete nicht auf die anderen Gäste, sondern fiel Harry um den Hals „Das ist toll! Wann geht's los?"

Draco trat zu ihnen „Scorpius, reiß dich zusammen, die Leute schauen schon. Etwas mehr Contenance wenn ich bitten darf. Was ist denn los?"

„Harrys Geschenk!" Er hielt seinem Vater das Pergament hin. Dieser las, was darauf stand und sah dann Harry an „Potter, das kommt nicht in Frage! Du willst, dass Scorpius Autofahren lernt? Er ist ein Zauberer! Wieso sollte er das können?"

„Weil es ihm Spaß macht, wir sind…", in dem Moment fiel ihm ein, dass Scorpius ja heimlich bei ihm gewesen war… andererseits war er hinterher von Draco ertappt worden, also wusste er ja davon „Wir sind Auto gefahren, als er bei mir war. Und er war begeistert und sagte, das würde er auch gerne können…"

„Aber das ist gefährlich! Und er ist kein Muggel, verdammt nochmal."

„Auch nicht gefährlicher als Quidditch zu spielen. Und natürlich ist er kein Muggel. Bin ich auch nicht und trotzdem macht es Spaß."

Draco sah auf seinen strahlenden Sohn, verkniff sich die weiteren Kommentare, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen und nickte schließlich großzügig. „Na gut, wenn du unbedingt willst. Aber jetzt reißt euch zusammen. Und, Scorpius, kümmere dich auch um deine anderen Gäste!" Damit verschwand er wieder in der Menge.

„Wohl eher seine Gäste als meine…" murmelte Scorpius und Harry grinste „Geh ruhig, Süßer… wir haben noch die ganze Nacht. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, wieder meinen Namen von dir zu hören…" Er leckte sich wie zufällig über die Lippen.

Scorpius seufzte und schluckte „Hör auf damit, Harry, sonst muss ich dich leider hier vor allen Gästen vernaschen!"

„Oh nein, Mr. Malfoy! Contenance!" hauchte Harry gespielt entrüstet, äffte Dracos Ton dabei nach und lachte dann.

Das Essen, was pünktlich um 19:00 serviert wurde, war in der Tat köstlich, anscheinend hatte Draco wirklich einen guten Geschmack, was das anging. Harry war genau gegenüber von Scorpius platziert worden, was den beiden die Gelegenheit gab, sich zu unterhalten. Er hatte inzwischen, in Aussicht auf die Nacht und bei dem guten Essen deutlich bessere Laune bekommen und wollte sich amüsieren.

„Also Scorpius, Sie sind jetzt volljährig. Ein großer Schritt. Und, wenn Sie mir die Frage gestatten, wie sieht es denn in der Liebe bei Ihnen aus?" Harry sah unschuldig über den Tisch und ignorierte Dracos Keuchen, als er seine Erbsen vor Schreck einatmete. „Haben Sie denn schon eine Freundin?"

Scorpius schaute scheinbar verlegen auf seinen Teller und schüttelte scheu den Kopf.

„Aber aber, so ein hübscher junger Mann wie Sie! Da werden die Mädchen doch Schlange stehen!"

„Die richtige Person war noch nicht dabei. Ich habe da sehr genau Vorstellungen." Er lächelte Harry an, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben.

„Mögen Sie uns denn sagen, wie die Person sein muss, die Ihr Herz erobern kann, junger Mann?"

Nun schauten auch einige der Umsitzenden interessiert, denn wer auch immer den Malfoy-Erben einmal abbekam, sie hatte ausgesorgt. Er war reich, sah unbestreitbar fabelhaft aus, hatte tadellose Manieren.

„Nun, Mr. Potter, wenn Sie mich so fragen… ich denke, auf jeden Fall sollte sie dunkle Haare haben, fast schwarz wäre schön. Und keine langen Haare!"

Harry nickte und schob sich einen Bissen von seinem Braten in den Mund. Löste die Augen jedoch nicht von seinem sexy Geliebten.

„Naja, und die Augen… grünlich würde mir glaube ich gefallen… grüne Augen, in denen man sich verlieren kann…" Er versank in den Augen seines Gegenübers und Draco wechselte inzwischen seine Gesichtsfarbe sekündlich von weiß zu rot und wieder zurück.

„Soso. Haben sie sonst noch Vorstellungen von ihrer Traumperson?"

Scorpius überlegte kurz „Die Person sollte mutig sein. Sie sollte bereits etwas geleistet haben, vielleicht so etwas wie… Sie, Mr. Potter."

Dracos Herz blieb stehen, doch die Umsitzenden lachten über das charmante Kompliment des jungen Mannes.

Harry grinste „Sie haben ja genaue Vorstellungen, Scorpius. Und da findet sich niemand?"

„Leider nicht… Sir." Der gleichsam unschuldige und hinreißende Augenaufschlag ließ Harry schneller atmen.

„Ach, Scorpius, mir fällt gerade auf, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, ich passe genau in die Vorstellung Ihrer Traumperson!" Er lachte herzlich, und alle Zuhörer mit ihm. Scorpius grinste. Und Draco krampfte seine Hand um sein Messer. Er hatte im Prinzip nichts dagegen, dass die Verbindung preis gegeben wurde, aber nicht so. Das musste sorgfältig geplant werden. Und es sollte am besten auch bereits ein Hochzeitstermin feststehen um Gerüchten vorzubeugen. Merlin, er würde Potter nachher umbringen!

„Ich denke, Scorpius hat noch genügend Zeit, sich jemanden zu suchen, mit dem er sein Leben verbringt. Er ist noch jung. Doch trotzdem seit heute keine Kind mehr. Lassen sie uns noch einmal das Glas auf meinen erwachsenen Sohn erheben!", lenkte Draco nun die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Die Gäste taten es ihm nach, Harrys und Scorpius Unterhaltung war vergessen. Harry musste anerkennen, dass Draco wirklich gut war, wenn es darum ging, charmant vom Thema abzulenken.

Ein Mann, der Harry aus dem Ministerium vage bekannt vorkam beugte sich in seine Richtung „Mr. Potter, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Sie hier sind? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie und Mr. Malfoy so engen Kontakt haben.

„Oh…", Harry grinste in sich hinein „Ich habe recht engen Kontakt mit Mr. Malfoy", junior… „Wir haben uns vor ein paar Monaten erst richtig kennen gelernt – seitdem hatten wir bereits einige recht reizvolle… Gespräche. Wir teilen viele Interessen." Der andere Mann nickte und schien mit der Antwort zufrieden.

Scorpius kicherte. Die Feier war viel lustiger, als er gedacht hatte.

Draco legte sein Besteck neben seinen Teller und tupfte sich mit der Serviette den Mund ab. Dann sah er auf, blickte Harry in die Augen und dieser schrumpfte etwas in seinem Stuhl zusammen. „Potter, du bist ja eine richtige Plaudertasche heute. Und so überaus… _witzig_ dabei!" Dabei sagte sein Blick eher so etwas wie ‚Wenn du so etwas noch einmal wagst, werfe ich dich eigenhändig runter in den Kerker und foltere dich, bis dir das dümmliche Lachen vergeht!'. Harry lächelte gezwungen und widmete sich schweigend seinem Essen.

Kurz darauf spürte er etwas an seinem Bein. Er runzelte die Stirn. Doch dann war es eindeutig, ein Fuß stupste sein Bein an, fuhr daran auf und ab. Gehetzt sah er auf und blickte in die amüsierten Augen seines Liebsten. Dieser nickte kaum merklich.

Als sich endlich die letzten Gäste verabschiedet hatten und das Manor verließen sahen die drei Männer sich an, die noch in der Eingangshalle standen. Scorpius bewegte sich als Erstes und schmiegte sich an Harry. Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch und meinte dann: „Ich sollte euch beiden Stubenarrest geben! Wie ihr euch aufgeführt habt beim Essen! Unmöglich! Ihr hättet es ja auch gleich zwischen den Dessertschälchen treiben können!"

Harry sah ihn fragend an „Hättest du da nichts dagegen gehabt? Dran gedacht habe ich nämlich auch, aber dann…" Scorpius prustet laut heraus und Draco sah ihn noch fassungsloser an als zuvor „Sag mal Potter, ist dir das gute Essen oder der teure Wein zu Kopf gestiegen, oder die Aussicht in einem anständigen Bett schlafen zu können heute Nacht? "

„Tut mir leid, Malfoy. Ich fühle mich nur immer wie damals in der Schule, wenn ich dich ärgern kann… es ist … lustig."

Draco schnaubte. „Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt zu Bett gehen."

„Ich zeige Harry sein Schlafzimmer!", erklärte Scorpius schnell, doch sein Vater nahm ihn am Nacken und zog ihn von Harry weg. „Du mein lieber Veela-Sohn gehst jetzt in DEIN Zimmer und kommst erst morgen früh in angemessener Kleidung wieder heraus. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Vater."

„Potter, komm mit. Ich zeige dir dein Zimmer."


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13

Harry folgte Draco durch das Anwesen. Zunächst war auch noch Scorpius bei ihnen gewesen, doch der hatte dann mit einem leisen „Gute Nacht, Vater… gute Nacht, Harry!" eine Tür geöffnet und war im Zimmer dahinter verschwunden.

Endlich blieb Draco stehen und öffnete eine schwere Holztür „Bitte, eines unserer Gästezimmer. Dein Bad wurde mit Handtüchern und Waschzeug ausgestattet und Schlafzeug wurde bereitgelegt, da ich davon ausgegangen bin, dass du nichts dabei hast. Brauchst du sonst noch was?"

Harry betrat das große Zimmer und sah sich um. Ein schöner Raum, mit einem großen Bett, einem großen Fenster… hinter dem es natürlich momentan dunkel war. Im Kamin dem Bett gegenüber brannte ein Feuer, alles war einladend und überraschend gemütlich. „Nein, danke Draco. Ich denke, ich werde hier gut schlafen. Bist du noch sauer wegen der Sache beim Essen?"

„Ich war nicht sauer. Ich fand es nur absolut unpassend. Aber ich habe schon öfter bemerkt, dass dein Humor dem meines Teenager-Sohnes recht nah kommt. Das kann ich dir wohl nicht vorwerfen."

„Okay, dann… schlaf gut, Draco."

„Bis morgen… Harry."

Der Dunkelhaarige glaubte, sich verhört zu haben und starrte dem anderen hinterher, auch als dieser bereits lange nicht mehr zu sehen war. Wann hatte Draco denn das letzte Mal Harry zu ihm gesagt? Er überlegte angestrengt… nein… noch nie. Es war das erste Mal gewesen. Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich.

Würde Scorpius wirklich zu ihm kommen? Gegen den ausdrücklichen… Befehl seines Vaters? Er hoffte es… in der Zwischenzeit beschloss er, noch eine Dusche zu nehmen. Er betrat das Badezimmer und entkleidete sich, dann stieg er in die Duschkabine, entschied sich für das Shampoo mit dem Rosenduft und begann mit der Körperpflege. Er ließ sich Zeit, bis er endlich aus der Dusche stieg und sich eines der flauschigen dunkelgrünen Handtücher um die Hüfte schlang, die bereitlagen. Natürlich hatte er nicht daran gedacht, den Pyjama mit herzunehmen, so dass er jetzt so das Badezimmer verließ. Als er die Badezimmertür hinter sich schloss wunderte er sich. Eben hatte doch noch eine Lampe gebrannt… jetzt wurde das Zimmer nur noch von dem flackernden Kaminfeuer erhellt. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in Richtung Bett… das bereits belegt war.

Harry bemerkte, wie augenblicklich sein Gehirn aussetzte, als er den Jungen in seinem Bett liegen sah, bis zur Hüfte nackt, weiter konnte Harry nicht schauen, denn die Decke bedeckte seinen Unterkörper. Doch der Anblick des wunderschönen hellen Oberkörpers im Schein des Feuers, des sinnlichen Mundes, der hungrigen und doch so liebevollen Augen reichte, um sein Blut in seine Mitte strömen zu lassen.

Als Scorpius nun sah, was sich unter dem Handtuch abspielte, lächelte er verführerisch. „Stört dich das Handtuch nicht, Harry? Also mich schon!", erklärte er fast schnurrend. Harry schluckte und zog das Handtuch von seinem Körper, ließ es unbeachtet auf den Boden fallen und ging auf das Bett zu.

„Und du?", Harrys Stimme klang ungewöhnlich heiser. Das Lächeln wurde breiter, als Scorpius langsam die im Feuerschein schimmernde Decke von seinem Körper gleiten ließ. Nichts störte nun mehr den Blick auf den betörenden nackten Körper und Harry hatte es plötzlich eilig zu Scorpius ins Bett zu kommen. Er krabbelte über den Blonden, küsste ihn tief, ließ seine feuchte Zunge in den fremden und doch schon so vertrauten köstlichen Mund gleiten, versuchte, ihn überall gleichzeitig zu berühren, seufzte in den Kuss, als Scorpius das gleiche mit ihm tat. Immer leidenschaftlicher küssten sie sich, bis Harry mit seinem Mund tiefer glitt, den Hals entlang, die Brustwarzen neckte, und über den Bauch schließlich an Scorpius empfindlichstem Körperteil ankam, welches der Slytherin ihm bereits erwartungsvoll entgegenstreckte „Harry… bitte… mit dem Mund…"

„Kleiner versauter Slytherin!", tadelte der Dunkelhaarige grinsend und kam dann nur zu gerne der gestammelten Aufforderung seiner Veela nach, widmete sich mit vollem Einsatz der harten Männlichkeit seines Geliebten, bis dieser zu stöhnen begann, sich wand, den Kopf zurückwarf „Mach weiter… richtig… Harry… bitte".

Einladend spreizte der Jüngere seine schlanken Beine.

Doch Harry ließ von dem Jungen ab, der sich ihm so flehend anbot und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund, dann legte er sich neben ihm auf den Bauch und raunte „Massier mir mal bitte den Rücken… ich bin total verspannt!"

Scorpius brauchte einen Moment, bis die Aussage in seinen vernebelten Geist durchgedrungen war… meinte Harry… rasch setzte er sich auf, hockte sich auf Harrys Steißbein und fuhr ihm erst zärtlich, dann mit immer kräftigeren Bewegungen über den Rücken. Harry seufzte wohlig. Scorpius war unsicher, das letzte Mal in dieser Situation hatte es mit einer unschönen Diskussion geendet. Was sollte er tun? Er besann sich einer einfachen aber effektiven Möglichkeit.

„Was soll ich tun, Harry?"

Harry konnte es nicht sagen, nicht auch noch das. Statt dessen zog er Scorpius von seinem Rücken und spreizte die Beine ein wenig, dann reckte er sich zu dem sitzenden Jungen neben sich und nahm ein weiteres Mal die harte Männlichkeit in den Mund, saugte kurz daran, dann legte er sich wieder bequem auf den Bauch „Ich will, dass du alle deine Körperteile benutzt, mein Schatz. Ich will, dass du… mit mir schläfst…" Er hatte leise gesprochen und Scorpius nicht angesehen, doch der junge Malfoy hatte jedes Wort verstanden. Er war aufgeregt. Sein Körper kribbelte, seine Erregung pochte… er beschloss, es so zu machen, wie er beim letzten Mal aufgehört hatte. Er ließ sich zwischen Harrys Beine gleiten, und setzte kleine zarte Küsse auf den Po seines Schatzes, biss kurz hinein, begann, ihn zu kneten, schließlich setzte er an den Schulterblättern seine Zunge auf die Wirbelsäule und zog eine feuchte Spur in Richtung Steißbein. Doch dieses Mal hielt er nicht inne, sondern ließ seine Zunge weitergleiten, zog die Pobacken sanft etwas auseinander. Harry stöhnte auf, kam mit dem Oberkörper nach oben, spannte sich an. Scorpius hinter ihm grinste und brachte nun seine Finger ins Spiel. Harry zog scharf die Luft ein. Das war beim letzten Mal der Moment gewesen, wo er abrupt abgebrochen hatte. Der Moment, in dem es ihm zu brenzlig wurde. Es war auch dieses Mal brenzlig… doch er wollte, dass dieser wunderschöne und atemberaubende Mann ihn heute nahm. Zumindest dieses eine Mal. Er hatte es sich reiflich überlegt.

Es zog ein wenig, als er die Finger in sich spürte, doch es ließ sich aushalten. Sah man einmal von der seltsamen Position ab, in der er sich seiner Meinung nach befand, und betrachtete nur die Gefühle, musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass es sich wirklich… beunruhigend anregend anfühlte, was Scorpius da tat.

„Alles okay?", fragte dieser unsicher, denn er bemerkte natürlich Harrys Anspannung.

„Hmm… Mach weiter…"

Nach einigen Minuten bemerkte Harry, wie er an der Hüfte gezogen wurde. Wie ihm geheißen, kam er also auf die Knie und stützte sich mit den Armen ab, er zitterte ein wenig. Er hatte Angst. Scorpius beugte sich über Harrys Rücken, küsste diesen, leckte die Wirbel entlang fuhr nun mit der Hand zwischen Harrys Beinen hindurch und ergriff seine Erektion, begann, sie zu massieren. Harry stöhnte leise auf.

Seine Zunge senkte sich wieder auf den Ansatz der Pobacken, leckte immer wieder kurz dazwischen. Seine Zähne knabberten sanft an den Rundungen, bis Harry unwillkürlich begann, sich zu bewegen. Scorpius griff mit der Hand nun über Harrys Bein hinweg und positionierte sich hinter Harry. Er hatte auch Angst, dass er Harry weh tat, dass er es vielleicht ganz schrecklich fand… Harry kam mit dem Po ein Stück zurück.

„Ich will es, Scorpius…", sagte Harry, als hätte er Scorpius' Gedanken gelesen, seine Stimme war leise, gefasst und überzeugend.

Der Hellblonde schloss die Augen und schob sich langsam in ihn hinein. Er stöhnte auf, als er das spürte, was auch Harry immer wieder ins Wanken brachte, die warme Enge… Merlin… er musst sich konzentrieren, damit er nicht sofort dem Ganzen ein schnelles Ende bereitete. Harry krallte sich in das Kissen, auf dem er lag, biss sich von innen auf die Wangen. Merlin, so schlimm hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt… doch er erinnerte sich an seinen eigenen Tipp beim ersten Mal mit Scorpius. Entspannen… leichter gesagt als getan in dieser Situation… Scorpius wusste, wie Harry sich gerade fühlte und als er sich selber einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, begann er wieder, dessen Erektion zu massieren.

Harry entspannte sich dabei so gut es ging… es fühlte sich gut an… der Schmerz ließ nach. Das Gefühl war… seltsam… anders als alles, was er kannte. Er wusste, er konnte Scorpius zum Stöhnen bringen, wenn der so vor ihm kniete wie er jetzt. Also musste es noch besser werden. „Schatz, beweg dich… langsam…"

Der junge Malfoy bewegte sanft sein Becken, sah selber Blitze vor den Augen und keuchte atemlos…

Es war… okay… hmmm… schön… der WAHNSINN!

„So nochmal!"

Scorpius keuchte, das würde er nicht lange aushalten… Harrys heisere Anweisungen machten es nicht besser. Trotzdem fasste er ihn an die Hüfte, richtete sich jetzt komplett auf und begann, sich schneller zu bewegen. Er nahm beide Hände an Harrys Hüfte und hielt ihn fest, während er sich bewegte.

Und tatsächlich schaffte er es, trotz der relativ kurzen Zeitdauer Harry seinen Namen stöhnen zu lassen.

Scorpius ließ zittrig von seinem Geliebten ab. Er versuchte seinen Atem und seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen, ihm war schwindelig, vorsichtig ließ er sich neben Harry aufs Bett gleiten, dieser fiel auf den Bauch und murmelte einen Reinigungszauber. Auch ihm tanzten noch immer kleine leuchtende Punkte vor den Augen. Nach einigen Augenblicken drehte er sich zu Scorpius und stützte den Kopf auf die Hand und betrachtete seinen... Mann. Schon für diesen Anblick hatte es sich gelohnt, die Prinzipien außen vor zu lassen. Scorpius lag auf dem Rücken, den Arm über den Augen, ein Bein aufgestellt, und auf seinem Gesicht war ein so breites, stolzes und zufriedenes Grinsen zu sehen, dass Harry lächeln musste. Er streckte eine Hand aus und berührte seinen Liebsten zärtlich an der Wange, fuhr ihm über die weichen sündigen Lippen.

Scorpius nahm den Arm von den Augen und zwei strahlende graue Augen trafen die liebevollen Grünen. „Danke Harry – das war ein echt cooles Geburtstagsgeschenk!" Er kicherte albern und rappelte sich auch wieder ein wenig auf.

„Hmm, eigentlich müsste ich mich ja bedanken, wenn das hier schon einer muss, wo du es mir so schön…", er räusperte sich verlegen „… besorgt hast…"

„Gerne immer wieder, Harry. Sag bescheid, ich stehe dir jederzeit mit vollem Einsatz zur Verfügung!"

Harry grinste, er wusste, dass Scorpius das wirklich ernst meinte… ein Vorteil, wenn man einen Freund mit Veela-Gen hatte…

„Also hat es dir gefallen, Harry? Oder habe ich dir dolle weh getan?"

„Naja, es tut schon ziemlich weh… ist das immer so?"

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern „Es tut schon am Anfang jedes Mal irgendwie weh… zumindest unangenehm ist es… kommt immer ein bisschen auf die Position an… aber man gewöhnt sich dran… und wenn man weiß, was nach dem Ziehen kommt, kann man es leicht ertragen. Ich weiß nicht, es gehört dazu, als wäre es die Ankündigung für das Geile danach…"

Harry hatte auf einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so war… er hatte Scorpius auch nicht gefragt. Zwar bemerkte er, dass sein Geliebter einen kleinen Moment brauchte, bis er sich bewegen durfte, doch dass es jedes Mal so war… das war mit Frauen irgendwie anders. Natürlich. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, was Scorpius für Schmerzen gehabt haben musste, als er ihn unter der Dusche fast ohne Vorbereitung und gleich ziemlich grob genommen hatte und er lief knallrot an bei der Erinnerung. Merlin. Er könnte sich noch immer ohrfeigen, wenn er daran dachte.

„Und, kleiner Slytherin, willst du jetzt nie wieder anders? Oder darf ich auch irgendwann wieder?"

Scorpius grinste „Ich wollte doch nur mal sehen, wie das ist. Und es ist echt toll… aber anders ist es das auch. Also stehe ich dir so zu Diensten, wie du möchtest. Ich liebe Sex mit dir – völlig egal wie!" Harry klappte der Mund auf… er hatte eigentlich erreichen wollen, dass er dieses unterwürfige Gerede ließ… aber anscheinend war das nicht geglückt.

„Süßer…", begann er deshalb nun und zog den Jungen in seine Arme und kuschelte sich mit ihm unter die Decke „Findest du, wir führen eine gleichberechtigte Beziehung?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Naja, findest du, dass ich dir Sachen vorschreibe… oder dich irgendwie ausnutze?"

Scorpius dachte kurz nach „Nein, eigentlich nicht… und ausnutzen… wie solltest du das?"

„Halt, ich weiß nicht, sexuell oder so… dass ich dir meinen Willen aufzwinge."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Scorpius ehrlich überrascht.

„Ach, ich habe manchmal das Gefühl… du würdest dich mir irgendwie unterordnen… dann redest du auch so… du würdest mir zu Diensten sein und solche Sachen…"

„Aber das ist doch nur so gesagt. Und selbst wenn, darf ich nicht selber bestimmen, ob ich mich dir MANCHMAL unterordne? Eben zum Beispiel war ich eindeutig nicht der Untergeordnete…"

„Das stimmt. Es ist auch nur, ich habe dich beim Quidditch gesehen… du bist so stark und stolz… ein so toller Mann… bei mir im Bett bist du anders… zwar auch stolz, aber eher…"

„Kuschelig? Anhänglich? Manchmal etwas… devot? So bin ich vielleicht einfach beim Sex. Ich weiß nicht, das wäre mit einem anderen Partner wahrscheinlich auch so, keine Ahnung, das kann ich nicht beurteilen. Stört es dich?" Plötzlich sahen die grauen Augen besorgt aus. „Soll ich…"

„Nein, wir hören jetzt damit auf. Wir lieben uns. Du liebst den Sex, ich liebe ihn – es gibt gar kein Problem. Ich wollte nur… sichergehen, dass es dir damit gut geht. Ich hätte irgendwie Lust… auf …" Er beugte sich zu den verführerischen Lippen des blonden Jungen und küsste sie zärtlich, leckte darüber, glitt dann wieder mit seiner Zunge in den Mund.

Draco wachte wie immer früh auf. Er pflegte gewöhnlich spätestens um viertel nach sechs aufzustehen, denn schließlich war es ziemlich unproduktiv, sich länger im Bett aufzuhalten als nötig. Scorpius schlief normalerweise länger. Es war eigentlich nicht seine Art, doch er beschloss, bevor er sich fertigmachte etwas zu überprüfen, was ihm sonst kein Ruhe lassen würde. Er zog seinen Morgenmantel über, schlüpfte in die Hausschuhe und trat auf den Korridor hinaus. Er schlug den Weg zum Zimmer seines Sohnes ein. Dort angekommen öffnete er leise und ohne anzuklopfen die Tür. Normalerweise würde er jetzt den blonden verwuschelten Schopf seines Sohnes aus den Decken ragen sehen. Er sah jedoch nichts außer einem ordentlich gemachten Bett. Leise trat er ein, und schnippte mit dem Finger. Ein Hauself erschien „Master Malfoy, was kannTwinky für Sie tun, Sir?"

„Hast du heute morgen schon das Bett meines Sohnes gemacht?"

„Nein, Sir, Twinky war noch nicht hier, Sir."

„Okay. In einer Stunde möchten wir frühstücken. Geh."

„Ja, Master Malfoy, Sir."

Er verschwand und Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann verließ er das Zimmer und überlegte kurz, ob er es wagen könnte. Doch er konnte nicht anders. Vor der Tür des Gästezimmers horchte er kurz, er wollte bestimmt nichts sehen, was sich für immer in seine Netzhaut einbrennen würde. Doch es war kein Laut zu hören. Noch leiser als eben schob er die Tür auf, er musste Gewissheit haben.

Halb verdeckt von der auf den Boden hängenden Decke lag Harry Potter, offenbar recht spärlich – oder etwa gar nicht? – bekleidet in dem breiten Bett. Das allein wäre nicht so spannend, doch vor sich in den Armen hielt er zärtlich eine Person, die etwas hellere Haut hatte und ziemlich blonde Haare. Und auch diese Person war – im besten Fall – ziemlich unzureichend bekleidet. Potters Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen, denn es war in den blonden Haaren vergraben, doch Scorpius lächelte selig im Schlaf. Draco konnte es von seinem Standpunkt an der Tür deutlich sehen.

Er zog sich leise zurück und schloss vorsichtig die Tür.


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14

Als Harry erwachte, dachte er, er habe ein Geräusch gehört. Er lauschte, doch entschied dann, dass er sich geirrt haben musste. Er betrachtete den Jungen in seinen Armen. So schön, so unschuldig, wie er da lag und schlief. Und doch, er war jetzt den Zauberergesetzen entsprechend erwachsen. Er war nicht mehr mit einem Minderjährigen zusammen. Irgendwie ein erleichterndes Gefühl. Scorpius kräuselte die Nase und seufzte leise, und Harry musste lächeln. Er konnte nicht anders und senkte seine Lippen auf den einladenden hellen Nacken vor sich, ließ seine Zunge über die köstliche Haut gleiten.

Nach einigen Augenblicken spürte er, wie sich der Po vor ihm enger an ihn drückte, sich an ihm rieb. Die Augen waren weiterhin geschlossen, das Gesicht völlig entspannt. Harry war irritiert, schlief Scorpius noch und reagierte im Schlaf auf ihn? Er beschloss es herauszufinden und ließ vorsichtig seine Hand über den Bauch des jungen Mannes gleiten, tiefer, und fand dort eine bereits halb erregte Männlichkeit, die er mit der Hand umschloss, was ein hinreißendes kleines Seufzen verursachte. Als er begann, seine Hand zu bewegen, zuckte das Becken vor ihm ab und zu nach vorne auf seine Hand zu, oder nach hinten, um den Po wieder an Harrys harte Vorderseite zu pressen. Harry bewegte nichts als seine Hand und auch Scorpius regte sich nicht weiter. Schlief der Bengel etwa einfach weiter?

Leises Seufzen kam über die leicht geöffneten Lippen und Harry verstärkte sein Tun, bis aus dem Seufzen schließlich ein leises Aufstöhnen wurde, und er bemerkte, dass es ziemlich warm und feucht auf seiner Hand wurde… Er sprach einen Reinigungszauber, wie bereits einige Male in der letzten Nacht und sah nun wirklich erstaunt den offensichtlich Schlafenden vor sich an. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Doch nach einigen Augenblicken sah er, dass der Mund sich zu einem breiten Grinsen verzog und eines der grauen Augen sich einen Spalt öffnete.

„Morgen Harry, machst du immer solche Sachen mit mir, wenn ich schlafe? Was habe ich da denn schon alles verpasst?"

Harry errötete „Nein, ich …" Tja, was sollte er sagen? Er hatte gedacht, Scorpius würde schlafen und hatte ihm trotzdem… nun ja, einen runtergeholt…so etwas tat man doch nicht, oder?

„Entschuldige… ich dachte…"

„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, Harry, wenn du mich so heiß weckst! Das kannst du jeden Morgen machen! Ich gebe dir das Passwort für den Slytherin-Bereich in Hogwarts… du hast doch einen Tarnumhang, oder?" Er grinste den Ex-Gryffindor an und drehte sich auf den Rücken.

„Tut mir leid mein Süßer, aber wenn mein Sohn mit im Zimmer ist, lege ich da keinen Wert drauf… sonst aber immer gerne!", er grinste nun auch.

Scorpius sah auf die Uhr, es war kurz vor sieben, eigentlich viel zu früh, aber wie er seinen Vater kannte, saß der um punkt acht Uhr am Frühstückstisch und wartete auf sie. Außerdem musste er noch in sein Zimmer, bevor sein Vater aufstand und noch etwas mitbekam von seinem nächtlichen Ausflug.

Harry sah wohlwollend zu, wie sein Geliebter aufstand, sich reckte und schließlich zur Kommode an der Seite ging, um seine Pyjama-Hose von dort zu holen und anzuziehen. Dann drehte dieser sich um und sah den verklärten Blick seines Liebhabers, der bis eben mit schon wieder ziemlich begierigem Blick seinen verlockenden unbekleideten Körper bewundert hatte.

„Harry? Alles klar? Du siehst aus, als hättest du irgendwelche Muggeldrogen geschluckt!" Er grinste lasziv und präsentierte ganz nebenbei seine Bauchmuskeln. Harry wischte sich übers Gesicht und setzte sich auf „Alles klar. Du weißt schon, die Veela…", er lächelte verlegen.

„Ich sehe einfach so gut aus, das ist nicht immer nur die Veela, Harry!"

„Danke für die Erklärung, Malfoy… das hätte eben eins zu eins dein Vater sagen können. Du bist unheimlich!"

Scorpius setzte wie auf Knopfdruck einen blasierten Gesichtsausdruck auf und meinte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue in einem kühlen herablassenden Tonfall: „Ich weiß nicht, wie du darauf kommst, ich sei wie mein Vater, POTTER, aber du wirst schon recht haben, du hast schließlich die Welt gerettet. SANKT POTTER."

Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, das war gerade Draco gewesen, wie er leibte und lebte. „Wow, damit solltest du auftreten. Das ist gruselig! Und… Sankt Potter? Woher kennst du denn die charmante Bezeichnung?"

„Ach POTTER, nicht so bescheiden, im Hause Malfoy wird ständig über dich gesprochen. Und jetzt küss mich endlich, POTTER, ich muss rüber. Komm jetzt mal in die Gänge!"

Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Keine Chance, nicht wenn du so redest. Dann habe ich das Gefühl, ich küsse deinen Vater… urghhh" Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Scorpius kicherte wieder sehr undracohaft und kam auf ihn zu. „Na gut, Schatz, dann bin ich wieder lieb. Küsst du mich jetzt?"

Harry zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich, dass dem Jüngeren die Luft wegblieb.

Scorpius löste sich dann, ging zur Tür, drehte sich dort noch einmal um und meinte in kaltem Ton: „Wir sehen uns wohl oder übel beim Frühstück, POTTER!", dann schlüpfte er aus der Tür, während Harry ihm lachend hinterher rief: „Lass das nicht deinen Vater hören, dass du ihn nachmachst! Der legt dich übers Knie du freches Blag!"

Um acht Uhr betrat Harry das Speisezimmer der Malfoys, etwas unsicher, da er nicht wusste, ob schon jemand dort war. Doch als er an die offene Tür kam, sah er Vater und Sohn bereits am Tisch sitzen. Draco hatte den Tagespropheten in der Hand und las, während Scorpius sich die Zeit vertrieb, indem er sein Besteck durch die Gegend fliegen ließ – denn schließlich durfte er endlich außerhalb der Schule zaubern, das wollte er anscheinend ausnutzen. Harry lächelte bei dem Anblick. Und doch wurde er etwas wehmütig, den Jungen dort so friedlich sitzen und … ja, spielen zu sehen. Er erinnerte sich, was er an seinem 17. Geburtstag getan hatte. Es war der Tag gewesen, an dem sie vor dem Todesserüberfall auf Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit geflohen waren und ihre Jagd nach den Horkruxen begonnen hatten. Wenn er sich vorstellte, Scorpius oder seine Söhne müssten so etwas tun… er verscheuchte den Gedanken, betrat das Zimmer und räusperte sich.

„Guten Morgen!" Er trat zu Scorpius und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Morgen", nuschelte der Junge, während Harry sich an den Platz mit dem dritten Gedeck setzte, Scorpius saß ihm gegenüber, Draco vor Kopf.

„Morgen, Potter."

Scorpius kicherte bei der Erwähnung des Namens albern und Harry warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

Draco schien irritiert „Was gibt es zu lachen, Junge?"

„Nichts, Vater, entschuldige. Obwohl, willst du Harry immer Potter nennen? Auch wenn er bald zur Familie gehört?"

„Ja."

Scorpius und Harry grinsten sich an.

Draco legte nun seine Zeitung zur Seite und eröffnete so das Frühstück. Und dieses konnte sich sehen lassen, es gab alles, was das Herz begehrte und Harry langte hungrig zu. Draco griff zu einer Scheibe Schwarzbrot und schmierte etwas Frischkäse darauf, sah den beiden anderen dabei zu, wie sie sich Brötchen, Rührei und Speck schmecken ließen und konnte dann nicht anders.

„Und, Potter, hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, danke, das Bett ist sehr bequem."

„Und war es groß genug? Ich meine… vielleicht ist dein Bett zu Hause ja größer?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn „Nein, alles wunderbar."

Draco schürzte die Lippen und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander, die Ellenbogen standen rechts und links neben seinem Teller auf. „Dann ist es ja gut. Und bei dir, mein Sohn?"

„Auch alles gut, Vater.", Scorpius wischte sich einen Krümel aus dem Mundwinkel.

Draco hob ein wenig die Augenbrauen „Du warst früh auf heute, was hast du gemacht?"

Alarmiert sahen Harry und Scorpius auf.

„W-was meinst du, Vater?"

„Nun, ich war heute früh in deinem Zimmer, ich wollte dir guten Morgen sagen. Aber du schienst bereits aufgestanden zu sein. Seit wann bist du ein Frühaufsteher?"

„Ich…", er versuchte, nicht zu Harry zu blicken, das hätte ihn sicher verraten „Ich war… joggen."

„Joggen? Aha. Seit wann gehst du joggen?", bohrte Draco nach.

„Seit ein paar Wochen…"

„Soso…" Der ältere Malfoy schwieg und biss von seinem Brot ab, kaute gründlich und sah die beiden Angeklagten dabei forschend an. Diese fühlten sich offensichtlich äußerst unwohl. Gut so. Als er herunter geschluckt hatte, sprach er weiter: „Ich hätte ja eher gedacht, dass du gleich nach dem Aufstehen zu … Harry gehst, um ihm guten Morgen zu sagen. Dagegen wäre nichts einzuwenden gewesen… Ihr seid ein Paar. Und du gehst lieber joggen? Potter, das würde mir zu denken geben!" Er grinste fies.

Harry kam das Ganze gerade ziemlich seltsam vor. Malfoy spielte doch nur… das kannte er von früher.

„Worauf möchtest du denn hinaus, Malfoy?", fragte er deshalb direkt.

„Gegenfrage Potter, nehmen wir mal an, du hättest jemandem, der dich besuchen wollen würde, ich weiß, recht weit hergeholt, aber versuch, es dir vorzustellen. Und stell dir vor, dieser Jemand hintergeht dich… in deinem eigenen Haus, wie würdest du das finden?" Er lächelte kalt.

Harry schluckte, sah nun doch zu Scorpius, obwohl er es eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen. Dieser Mistkerl von Draco wusste es. Woher denn das schon wieder? Was sollte er jetzt dazu sagen?

„Ähm, ich würde mir überlegen, aus welchem Grund er das wohl getan hat."

„Und was wäre für dich ein plausibler Grund, jemanden in seinem Haus zu hintergehen, POTTER?"

„Nun… ähm… Liebe?" Er sah mit einem eigentlich nicht für Draco passenden doch in diesem Moment seiner Meinung nach angebrachten Hundeblick den Hausherrn an. Dieser zog die Augenbrauen hoch und atmete schwer.

„Vater?", meldete sich Scorpius leise zu Wort.

„Ich unterhalte mich gerade, Scorpius."

„Aber ich möchte auch etwas dazu sagen!"

„SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY, UNTERBRICH MICH NICHT, WENN ICH MICH UNTERHALTE!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Dann wandte er sich Scorpius zu: „Was möchtest du sagen, Süßer?"

Der Junge lächelte „Schatz, ich wollte meinem Vater gerade sagen, dass es meine Schuld war…"

„NATÜRLICH war es deine Schuld! Ich weiß, dass Potter dir nicht widerstehen kann. Verdammt… aber er hätte seine Tür verschließen können. Er hätte zu Hause schlafen sollen. Ich hätte es nicht erlauben sollen." Draco sah ernsthaft zerknirscht aus.

Harry tat es irgendwie leid, ihn so zu sehen, er wollte ja auf seine verschrobene Art nur das Beste für seinen Sohn. „Draco, jetzt bleib mal ruhig. Aber erstmal, woher weißt du, dass er bei mir war?"

Draco räusperte sich verlegen und meinte dann leise: „Ich habe in sein Zimmer geschaut, das Bett war unberührt, dann bin ich zu deinem Zimmer und habe, als ich nichts gehört habe, kurz… reingesehen… und da lagt ihr… zusammen im Bett…" Er errötete bei der Erinnerung. Auch Harry war nicht wohl dabei, denn er wusste, dass er und sein Liebster nackt gewesen waren… aneinander gedrängt… aber Merlin, sie hatten geschlafen. Ganz unschuldig. Zumindest in dem Moment.

„Du schleichst heimlich in die Zimmer deiner Gäste und beobachtest sie beim Schlafen?"

„Ich bin nicht geschlichen. Und das tue ich auch nur bei Gästen, die meinen Sohn zu sich ins Bett locken!"

„Ich hoffe, davon gibt es nicht so oft welche!", knurrte Harry leise.

Scorpius richtete sich auf „Natürlich nicht, das weißt du doch. Ich hatte nie was mit einem anderen. Und jetzt geht es gar nicht mehr…"

„Scorpius, hör mit dem Gezeter auf. Potter weiß das alles.", ermahnte Draco seinen Sohn genervt.

Harry beschloss reinen Tisch zu machen. „Also, Draco, mal ganz ehrlich, du weißt, dass wir zusammen sind."

„Leider, ja."

„Du weißt, dass wir Sex hatten und weiterhin haben?"

„Urghhh, ja. Leider!", erklärte Draco.

„Du weißt, dass wir höchstwahrscheinlich heiraten werden…?"

„Ich fürchte schon…" Dracos Blick sah man an, dass er nicht darüber nachdenken wollte.

„Dir war doch klar, dass wir die Nacht zusammen verbringen, oder?"

„Hrmpf…."

Harry grinste: „DRACO?"

„Ja…"

„Gut, warum, bei Merlins Bart, akzeptierst du dann nicht einfach, dass wir in einem Zimmer schlafen, ohne dass wir uns wie kleine Schulkinder zueinander schleichen müssen?"

„Er IST ein Schulkind, falls es dir entfallen ist."

„Er ist ein Schüler, aber er ist erwachsen, falls es dir entfallen ist!"

„Potter, ich werde dir sagen, weshalb ich nicht will, dass du offiziell mit meinem Sohn schläfst. Und wieso ich nicht möchte, dass vor einer offiziellen Verlobungsfeier alle Welt von eurer Beziehung weiß. Du bist berühmt, Potter, du bist erwachsen. Er ist noch ein Junge, ein hübscher Junge, niedlich und sexy. - Sieh mich nicht so an Scorpius, es ist nun einmal so! - Wie sieht es denn für die anderen aus, wenn du, Potter, offen mit meinem Sohn durch die Betten hüpfst? Weißt du, wie das aussieht? Es würde aussehen, als sei er dein Betthäschen, dein netter Zeitvertreib. Niemand wird glauben, dass du wirklich Interesse an einer Beziehung mit einem Bengel hast, der so alt ist wie dein Sohn. Sie werden über Scorpius lachen, ihn nicht ernst nehmen. Er ist ein Malfoy. Und so ein Getratsche würde seinen Ruf vielleicht irreparabel schädigen – dass du dabei auch nicht gut wegkommst, sei mal dahin gestellt. Die Leute würden ihn, wenn er ins Berufsleben einsteigt belächeln und ihm auf den Hintern glotzen. Mein Sohn soll nicht zum Gespött der Zaubererwelt werden, weil alle denken, er ist der … lustvolle Zeitvertreib vom großen Harry Potter. Will vielleicht, keine Ahnung, von deinem Ruhm profitieren…"

Er verstummte und sah die beiden sprachlosen Männer an, den jungen, seinen Sohn, und den älteren, seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind. „Potter, willst du, dass die Leute so über ihn denken? Er sei nur dein Betthäschen?"

Harry schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. So etwas hatte er von Draco niemals erwartet. Und er musste zugeben, dass er, auch wenn die Geschichte zunächst seltsam schien, auf den zweiten Blick gar nicht so abwegig klang. Er sah Scorpius an, seinen Geliebten, seinen Freund, seinen zukünftigen Ehemann. Nein, er wollte natürlich nicht, dass die Leute ihre wunderbare Beziehung in den Dreck traten. Und doch wusste er plötzlich, dass Draco recht hatte, mit dem, was er sagte.

„Nein, natürlich möchte ich das nicht. Aber versteh doch, wir wollen auch mal eine Nacht miteinander verbringen, ohne herumschleichen zu müssen. Können wir nicht wenigstens, wenn wir hier… unter uns Dreien sind… eine Ausnahme machen? Könntest du das akzeptieren, wenn wir sonst diskret sind? Ich meine, was hier im Manor und auch was in meinem Haus geschieht… das erfährt ja niemand…"

Draco sah ihn lange an, der Kaffee war inzwischen kalt und Hunger hatte auch keiner mehr so richtig. Scorpius wagte fast nicht zu atmen, so gespannt wartete er darauf, was sein Vater antworten würde. Schließlich senkte Draco den Blick, sah auf seine makellos manikürten Fingernägel und dann, nach einem kurzen fast liebevollen Blick auf Scorpius wieder Harry in die Augen.

„Ja, Potter. Denk nicht, ich sage das, weil ich dich so gerne habe, oder es so gerne habe, wenn du mit meinem Sohn zusammen bist… Nein, aber ich weiß, dass es ihm sehr viel bedeutet." Er lächelte Scorpius tatsächlich kurz an bevor er weitersprach „Und ich glaube inzwischen, dass du es wirklich ernst mit ihm meinst… deshalb ja."

Harry sah Scorpius Gesicht aufleuchten und lächelte Draco an, soweit er sich erinnern konnte das erste Mal wirklich ehrlich „Danke, Draco."

„Ach, und ich werde den Tag über unterwegs sein… Scorpius, denk dran, dass du zum Abendessen wieder in der Schule sein musst. Komm nicht wieder zu spät!"

Der blonde Junge schüttelte seinen Kopf „Nein Vater, sicher nicht. Und nochmal danke für die Feier… und alles!"

Draco stand auf, ging auf dem Weg zur Tür an Scorpius vorbei, legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter „Gerne mein Sohn." Er drückte kurz die Schulter, dann nickte er Harry zu „Harry."

„Draco."

Und sie waren allein.


	15. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15

_ Guten_ _Tag Vater,_

_ich hoffe, du bist wohlauf. Ich kann dir mitteilen, dass meine letzten Noten, die ich erhalten habe, sehr erfreulich waren. In Zaubertränke und Geschichte der Zauberei habe ich in den letzten Aufsätzen ein ‚Ohnegleichen' erreicht. In den zwei anderen Hausarbeiten ein ‚Erwartungen übertroffen'. Ich hoffe, du freust dich darüber. _

_Der eigentliche Grund meines Briefes ist der, dass ich mit Harry über die Organisation der Weihnachtstage gesprochen habe, die ich nach Möglichkeit gerne mit ihm gemeinsam verbringen würde. Würdest du erlauben, dass ich den Heiligabend mit Harry und seiner Familie verbringe und wir dann die Weihnachtstage über gemeinsam ins Manor kommen?_

_Harry hat mich gefragt, ob ich Sylvester mit ihm und seinen Freunden verbringen möchte. Du kennst sie, Familie Weasley und vielleicht auch seine Ex-Frau, und vielleicht ein weiteres Paar, ich glaube, die Longbottoms. _

_Auch würde ich gerne Harry als Begleitung zum Neujahrsball mitnehmen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du damit einverstanden bist. _

_Bitte teile mir deine Meinung mit, damit ich meine Planungen vervollständigen kann._

_Ach so, wir hatten gestern ein Trainingsspiel gegen Hufflepuff und haben natürlich gewonnen. Aber das war nicht anders zu erwarten._

_Viele Grüße, Scorpius_

Draco ließ den Brief sinken und lächelte. Er hatte mit seinem Sohn das Schreiben förmlicher Briefe geübt. Der letzte Satz passte nicht wirklich mit hinein, trotzdem freute die Information Draco. Der Rest des Briefes dagegen… Er atmete tief durch, es war zu erwarten gewesen, dass die beiden Weihnachten und Sylvester zusammen verbringen wollten, und auch, dass Potter Scorpius mit zu seinen Freunden nahm. Langsam mussten sie sich darüber Gedanken machen, wann eine Verlobung stattfinden sollte, denn es war undenkbar, dass Scorpius auf einem Ball mit einem Mann auftauchte, noch dazu Harry Potter, ohne dass die Verbindung zwischen den beiden offiziell war. Er ging zu seinem Schreibpult, um seinem Sohn zu antworten.

_Lieber Scorpius,_

_selbstverständlich bin ich erfreut zu hören, dass deine schulischen Leistungen weiterhin dem entsprechen, was von einem Malfoy erwartet wird. Der Gewinn gegen Hufflepuff dagegen war, denke ich, nicht erwähnenswert, denn alles andere wäre äußerst blamabel gewesen._

_ Deine Anliegen kommen ehrlich gesagt nicht überraschend, wenn auch sehr gehäuft. _

_Ich denke, gegen deine Planungen Weihnachten betreffend spricht nichts. Wir werden wie immer unter uns sein, allerdings anscheinend dieses Mal zu dritt. Sylvester mit den Freunden von Potter, nun, das musst du selber wissen, du bist alt genug dafür. Sei dir aber bewusst, dass du dort zwischen lauter Erwachsenen sitzen wirst, die sich bereits vor deiner Geburt kannten. Überleg dir, ob du das wirklich möchtest. Ich werde auf der Feier eines Geschäftsfreundes sein. Solltest du es dir anders überlegen, kannst du sicher dort mit hinkommen._

_Zu dem Neujahrsball, mein Sohn, du weißt, was ich dir über euch als Paar in der Öffentlichkeit gesagt habe. Wenn ihr verlobt seid ist das kein Problem, sonst bin ich strikt dagegen, dass Potter dort als deine Begleitung auftritt und hinterher womöglich auch noch mit dir gemeinsam verschwindet, um dem ganzen noch mehr Stoff für Gerüchte zu geben. Klär das mit Potter. Zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr ist eine wunderbare Zeit für eine Verlobungsfeier._

_Gruß, Vater_

Scorpius seufzte, als er den Brief gelesen hatte. Er war einerseits erfreut, dass ihre Weihnachtsplanungen in Ordnung gingen. Andererseits…"Klär das mit Potter…" wie sollte er das klären? Grundsätzlich schien Harry ja nicht abgeneigt, ihn zu heiraten. Trotzdem, es jetzt schon so fest zu machen war sicher nicht in seinem Sinn. Andererseits wollte er nicht ohne Harry auf diesen Ball gehen. Er wusste aus leidvoller Erfahrung, dass es dort viele ...Töchter gab, die aus gutem Grund keine Begleitung hatten und dann unbedingt jemanden zum Tanzen brauchten. Selbst allein stehende Damen, älter als sein Vater, waren in den letzten beiden Jahren nicht davor zurück geschreckt, den hübschen Malfoy-Jungen immer wieder zum Tanzen aufzufordern und, besonders im Fall der nervigen Töchter, ihm schöne Augen zu machen oder ihn sogar zu begrapschen. Eine hatte ihn im letzten Jahr sogar auf die Terrasse gelockt und ihm einen Kuss aufgezwungen, nach welchem er definitiv sicher gewesen war, dass er wirklich schwul war. Vor all diesen Zudringlichkeiten, konnte ihn nur eine Begleitung schützen, die an seiner Seite war, denn sein Vater verbrachte diese Abende seit dem Tod seiner Mutter vor fast vier Jahren meist mit Geschäftspartnern, vertieft in wichtige Gespräche, da konnte er keinen Sohn gebrauchen, der ihm die Ohren volljammerte, dass ihn irgendwelche bösen Mädchen belästigen würden.

Er musste es einfach wagen. Harry liebte ihn doch.

_Mein liebster Harry,_

_ich habe Vater geschrieben und er ist einverstanden, dass wir Weihnachten wie geplant verbringen. Auch Sylvester ist so in Ordnung. Allerdings, der Ball, von dem ich dir erzählt habe… du weißt schon, der an Neujahr. Vater sagt, dass du mich nur begleiten darfst, wenn wir verlobt sind. Also wird das wohl nichts werden, denn das sind wir ja noch nicht offiziell. _

_Ich freue mich auf Weihnachten mit dir. Und ich hoffe, ich störe euch wirklich nicht, wenn ich Sylvester dabei bin, immerhin feiert ihr schon seit vielen Jahren so zusammen. Ich möchte mich wirklich nicht aufdrängen._

_Wir haben das Trainingsspiel gegen Hufflepuff natürlich gewonnen, war auch eigentlich keine Frage, oder?_

_Ach so, ich habe endlich mit Al gesprochen und ihm von der Veela-Sache erzählt. Er ist aus allen Wolken gefallen und hat mich zuerst ziemlich komisch angesehen. Aber dann fand er es wohl okay und meinte, du könntest also nichts dafür, dass du mich heiß findest. Ob er jetzt nur mich für den Schuldigen hält? Ich habe mich nicht getraut zu fragen. Aber das hole ich nach, denn wir reden immerhin wieder ab und zu miteinander._

_Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden._

_Ach so, wie ist denn die Verhandlung gegen den Kerl mit dem Einbruch im Ministerium ausgegangen? Wo die Verhöre doch so viel versprechend waren, muss es doch geklappt haben, ihn dranzukriegen, oder?_

_Ich liebe dich, Scorpius_

Als Harry fertig gelesen hatte, saß lange nachdenklich in seinem Sessel. Erst als es langsam dunkel wurde fiel ihm auf, dass er sicher schon über eine Stunde unbewegt da gesessen hatte. Aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er würde es jetzt gleich tun.

Er zog sich Schuhe an und trat nach einem prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel in den Kamin. In der Halle des Malfoy Manor erschien sogleich ein Hauself „Mr. Potter, Sir, wie kann Izzy Ihnen helfen? Der junge Master Scorpius ist in der Schule, Sir"

„Ja, ich weiß. Sag bitte Draco bescheid, dass ich da bin."

„Wie sie wünschen, Mr. Potter, Sir"

Harry trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er hatte das, was er gleich vorhatte bereits einmal in seinem Leben getan, auch da war es schwer gewesen. Doch das hier. Er kam sich vor wie im falschen Film Und doch musste es sein. Es ging so nicht weiter.

„Potter!", riss Draco ihn unsanft aus seinen Gedanken.

„Draco… ich dachte, wir wären inzwischen beim Vornamen angekommen?" Er lächelte.

„Alte Gewohnheit! Also, Harry, was verschafft mir die zweifelhafte Ehre deines nicht angekündigten Besuches zu so später Stunde?"

Harry räusperte sich. Wie charmant Draco umschreiben konnte, dass er vollkommen unerwünscht war… Herrlich.

„Äh, es ist erst kurz nach halb sechs, Draco. Also noch nicht sooo spät. Ich dachte, ich erwische dich noch, bevor du deinen Schlafanzug anhast."

„Das hast du in der Tat gerade noch Glück gehabt, Harry." Draco verzog keine Miene und Harry war sich nicht absolut sicher, dass das eben ein Scherz gewesen war. Er überging die Aussage und fragte statt dessen: „Können wir vielleicht irgendwo hingehen, wo es etwas gemütlicher ist als hier?" Er sah sich in der kahlen Halle um.

„Aber Harry, kaum ist der eine Malfoy nicht erreichbar, kommt der nächste ins Spiel? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das gut heißen kann!"

Harry sah ihn irritiert an. Einige Augenblicke später erst wurde ihm klar, was Draco da gerade gesagt hatte. „Malfoy! Spinnst du? Sag mal, was unterstellst du mit denn hier? Wie kommst du auf die Idee…"

„Potter! Beruhige dich! Sowas nennt man einen Scherz!"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Scherze machen kannst." Am liebsten wäre Harry direkt wieder gegangen, doch sein Anliegen duldete keinen Aufschub. „Können wir jetzt also BITTE irgendwo anders hingehen?"

Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen und drehte sich wortlos um, winkte Harry, ihm zu folgen und führte ihn in den Salon, in dem ein wärmendes Feuer brannte. Neben einem der Sessel lag ein aufgeklapptes Buch auf einem Tischchen und ein fast leeres Glas Wein stand daneben. Anscheinend hatte er Draco bei einem gemütlichen Abend gestört.

„Also, Harry, was willst du so Wichtiges von mir, was nicht vorher angekündigt werden kann?"

„Ich wollte dich was fragen… genauer gesagt, dich um etwas bitten…"

„Ach ja? Brauchst du Hilfe? Ist dir das Geld ausgegangen?"

„Nein, ich wollte dich… um die Hand deines Sohnes bitten."

Draco stand der Mund offen. Er setzte sich in seinen Sessel und machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung des anderen Sessels, seinem gegenüber. Harry setzte sich dankbar, denn er hatte ein wenig zittrige Knie bekommen. Auch beim zweiten Mal fühlte sich das nicht besser an.

„Was soll ich dazu sagen, Harry? Ich bin… überrascht, dass du der Tradition folgst, und den Vater um die Hand fragst… das finde ich gut. Ähm… in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass mein Sohn nur dich akzeptieren kann… meine begründeten Vorbehalte gegen dich also trotz ihrer Schwere geringer wiegen, als das einzige Glück, das für meinen Sohn möglich ist… ja, natürlich."

Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hätte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass Draco ablehnte, immerhin gab es für Scorpius keine Alternative, trotzdem hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Draco die Situation weiter ausreizen und ihn quälen würde.

„Allerdings… die Hochzeit wird erst stattfinden, wenn Scorpius mit der Schule fertig ist."

„Damit bin ich völlig einverstanden. Das sehe ich genau so."

„Du bist doch geschieden, oder? Weil die Ex-Weasley scheinbar noch immer deinen Namen führt, meine ich…"

„Ja, wir sind geschieden, schon seit drei Jahren. Wir haben uns aber gemeinsam entschieden, dass sie meinen Namen behält, damit wir weiterhin beide den gleichen Namen haben wie die Kinder."

Draco nickte beruhigt. „Das klingt vernünftig. Wann willst du es Scorpius sagen?"

„Wenn die Ferien beginnen… also vermutlich Heiligabend oder einen Tag davor, am ersten Ferientag. Ich wollte dir nur vorher bescheid sagen, denn du… willst doch unbedingt so eine komische Feier veranstalten und das offiziell machen, oder?"

„Ja. Das macht man so, Harry, eine KOMISCHE Feier, um die Verlobung bekannt zu geben. Das heißt also, ich gebe dich bei der Rückmeldung zum Neujahrsball als Scorpius' Begleitung an, ja? Wir gehen mal davon aus, dass er wohl ja sagen wird, wenn du ihn fragst… oder?" Draco grinste untypisch fröhlich.

„Ja, ich hoffe doch… aber da er keine Alternative hat, muss er wohl mich nehmen." Harry grinste schief. Das hörte sich irgendwie armselig an…

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich dir das Wichtigste und Beste gebe, das ich jemals zustande gebracht habe. Nichts auf der Welt ist mir teurer als mein Sohn."

Harry nickte, irgendwie gerührt von diesen liebevollen Worten aus dem Mund von Draco Malfoy, doch als er weitersprach, wurde wieder klarer, dass es Malfoy war, der da sprach „Und sei dir auch dessen bewusst, dass, wenn du dich nicht würdig erweist, dieses Geschenk in Ehren zu halten und … glücklich zu machen, ich da sein werde. Und glaub mir, ich werde mich nicht so von dir übertölpeln lassen, wie der Dunkle Lord damals! Du wirst keine Zeit mehr haben, zu bereuen, denn ich werde dich töten, wenn es so weit kommen sollte."

Harry schluckte. Draco sah völlig ernst aus. Und auch wenn es herzerwärmend war, wie wichtig Scorpius seinem Vater offensichtlich war, so machte ihm die Aussage doch irgendwie Angst, immerhin hatte er schon einmal ein Eheversprechen gegeben und es war auch nicht für ewig gewesen.

Andererseits lag die Sache mit Scorpius anders. Diese glühende Leidenschaft, die er für Scorpius empfand hatte es bei Ginny nicht gegeben. Sie war vermutlich wirklich einfach nicht die Richtige gewesen. Doch Scorpius war es sicherlich. Die Veela in Scorpius musste doch einen Grund gehabt haben, ihn auszuwählen.

„Was sagst du, Harry?", wollte Draco nun wissen.

„Was möchtest du hören? Ich kann nur sagen, ich liebe deinen Sohn wirklich sehr und werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, um ihn glücklich zu machen. Ich möchte mein Leben mit ihm verbringen."

„Na, das ist doch schon mal ein viel versprechender Anfang. Gut. Passt dir die Verlobungsfeier am 28. Dezember? Alle haben sich wieder von den Weihnachtsfeierlichkeiten entspannt, und es sind noch einige Tage bis Sylvester."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war ihm gleich. Ein Tag war so gut wie jeder andere, um seine Beziehung mit diesem wunderbaren Menschen endlich bekannt machen zu können.

„Hast du schon Ringe?"

„Was?"

„Ob du schon die Verlobungsringe hast? Ihr wollt doch wohl Ringe?"

„Äh… sicher… nein, habe ich noch nicht…"

„Dann kümmere dich darum. Ich werde die Verlobungsfeier planen und hier ausrichten. Auch die Einladungen verschicken. Ein kleiner Kreis wird wohl ausreichen. Die 200 wichtigsten Personen… oh, du möchtest doch nicht etwa deine… Freunde dabei haben, oder?"

„Ähm, doch. Sicher möchte ich das! Obwohl… ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich hier wohl fühlen würden zwischen deinen ganzen komischen Bekannten…" Er glaubte wirklich nicht, dass sich seine Familie und seine Freunde darum reißen würden, bei einer Feier anwesend zu sein, auf der 200 fremden Menschen verkündet wurde, dass er jetzt mit Scorpius verlobt sei. Und das ganze auch noch im Malfoy Manor… Er hatte dazu auch keine Lust, aber Draco und vor allem Scorpius würden wohl nicht erlauben, dass er sich eine Ausrede überlegte.

„Oh… okay… naja, dann sag mir bald bescheid."

Harry atmete tief durch, dann erhob er sich. „Gut, dann werde ich mal wieder nach Hause gehen, du scheinst ja jetzt beschäftigt zu sein. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, du weißt ja, wo du mich findest. Ach, und sag Scorpius bitte noch nichts. Ich möchte ihn überraschen."

Wieder zu Hause angekommen setzte sich Harry hin und schrieb Scorpius einen Antwortbrief.

_Mein liebster Schatz, _

_wie schön, dass unsere Pläne für Weihnachten klappen. Ich freue mich auch schon darauf. Das wird sicher schön._

_Und natürlich störst du mich nicht an Sylvester. Was für ein Quatsch. Ich würde eher auf die anderen verzichten, als auf dich, mein süßer Slytherin! _

_Die Sache mit Al klingt doch ganz gut. Ich bin überrascht, dass er die Veela-Geschichte ganz gut aufgenommen hat. Bei seiner Tante macht er immer nur blöde Bemerkungen darüber, wenn das mal thematisiert wird. Aber es freut mich, dass ihr wieder miteinander redet._

_Und, Süßer, ganz ehrlich, wenn ihr gegen Hufflepuff verloren hättet, dann wäre ich arg enttäuscht gewesen. Der Sieg war jawohl klar._

_Ach, die Verhandlung, über die wir gesprochen hatten, ja, der Typ wurde zu einer mehrjährigen Strafe in Askaban verurteilt. Fieser Typ, echt. Aber jetzt ist er ja weggesperrt._

_Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich die letzten drei Wochen bis zu den Ferien rumbekommen soll ohne dich. Ich sehne mich so nach dir… ich gehe gleich ins Bett und wünschte, du könntest mitkommen. Aber in drei Wochen…_

_Ich liebe dich, Harry_


	16. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16

Harry und Ginny Potter standen am Bahnhof King's Cross und warteten auf den Hogwarts Express.

„Und du bist wirklich nicht böse?", fragte Ginny von der Seite, schielte in das Gesicht des Mannes, den sie so viele Jahre geliebt hatte. Dieser sah kurz auf den Boden, dann blickte er ihr in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich habe es mir fast schon gedacht. Aber ich wollte trotzdem, dass ihr eingeladen seid. Ihr solltet euch nicht ausgeschlossen fühlen." Die rothaarige Frau nickte. Sie kannte seine Beweggründe.

Sie schwiegen. Vertraut. Einträchtig.

Schließlich fragte Harry, ohne sie anzusehen: „Aber zu unserer Hochzeit kommt ihr doch, oder?"

„Ja. Natürlich."

„Sagst du den Kindern was von der Einladung?"

„Soll ich?"

„Ich weiß nicht…lass uns das noch entscheiden. Ich erkläre Scorpius dann, dass er sie erstmal nicht drauf ansprechen soll."

Ginny nickte.

„Da kommt der Zug!"

Im gleichen Moment betrat Hermine den Bahnsteig und kam auf die beiden zu, stellte sich neben sie und lächelte. Sie und Harry hatten ebenfalls bereits darüber gesprochen, weshalb sie und ihre Familie nicht zu der Verlobungsfeier erscheinen würden. Er verstand es. Sie würden dafür Sylvester noch einmal unter sich auf die Verlobung anstoßen. Das hatten sie abgemacht. Eine ganz private kleine Feier mit seinen besten Freunden.

Mit quietschenden Bremsen hielt der Zug neben ihnen und es gab wie immer großes Gedränge, als die Schüler aus dem Zug strömten. Sie begrüßten ihre Eltern, verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden, wünschten sich frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch. In zwei Wochen würden sie sich schon wiedersehen.

Der erste, der ins Blickfeld der drei kam, war Albus, der auf sie zuhielt, seine Tante Hermine kurz begrüßte, nach kurzem Zögern seinen Vater umarmte, der ihn glücklich über die Geste an sich drückte, und sich dann zu seiner Mutter stellte, die ihn sogleich mit Fragen über die Schule überhäufte. Lily und Rose kamen mit Hugo im Schlepptau auf die Gruppe zu und gesellten sich zu ihnen. Harry nahm erfreut zur Kenntnis, dass auch seine Tochter ihn umarmte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Er strich ihr über die roten Haare und sie grinste.

Der nächste, der auf die Gruppe zuhielt war Scorpius Malfoy, der mit einem Strahlen auf dem Gesicht vor ihnen stehen blieb, kurz zögerte, den beiden Frauen zunickte und dann seine Arme um Harrys Nacken legte und ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund gab. Harry überlegte kurz, konnte es dann nicht mehr und schloss die Augen und legte seine Arme um Scorpius Taille. Sie lösten ihre Lippen von einander und Scorpius legte seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter „Ich habe dich so vermisst, Harry."

Harry lächelte „Ich dich auch."

Albus zog die Augenbrauen hoch „Muss das hier auf dem Bahnhof sein, wo euch alle sehen können?"

Scorpius hob seinen Kopf und ging einen Schritt rückwärts, doch Harry zog ihn wieder zu sich, legte nun einen Arm um die Hüfte des Jungen „Ja, Al, das muss es. Wenn du eine Freundin hättest, dann würdest du sie auch nicht loslassen wollen, wenn du sie so lange nicht gesehen hast, oder?"

Ginny und Hermine warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Anscheinend wollte Harry jetzt wirklich reinen Tisch machen.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge zuckte mit den Schultern, grummelte etwas, was man als ‚okay' verstehen könnte und wandte sich zu einem Freund, der sich verabschieden wollte.

Als endlich auch James eingetrudelt war, traten alle die Heimreise an.

Hermine verabschiedete sich von Ginny und Harry „Wir sehen uns Sylvester bei dir, Harry! Da gibt's dann wohl viel zu feiern!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und folgte ihren beiden Kindern.

Ginny ging mit dem Potter-Nachwuchs zu einem Apparier-Punkt auf dem Bahngleis und nahm Lilys Hand, die noch nicht selbst apparieren konnte „Ihr kommt morgen so um fünf?" Harry nickte und seine Familie disapparierte.

„Komm." Harry hielt seinem Freund lächelnd seine Hand hin und gemeinsam gingen sie durch den Bahnhof, auf dem Weg zu Harrys Auto, um zu ihm nach Hause zu fahren.

Während der Autofahrt berichtete Scorpius von seinen Gesprächen mit Albus, von den letzten Quidditch-Spielen. Doch dann sah er seinen Freund plötzlich nachdenklich an. Harry bemerkte, dass das Geplapper aufhörte, sah fragend den jungen Mann neben sich an „Was hast du?"

„Ach nichts…ich habe mich nur ein paar Mal in der Schule gefragt…wegen der ganzen Pläne jetzt…morgen…Sylvester…ob du nicht lieber einen Freund…oder eine Freundin in deinem Alter hättest. Ob ich dir nicht peinlich bin…ich meine…alle können von ihrer Arbeit berichten, von ihren Kindern. Und ich sitze daneben, und alles was ich erzählen kann, ist, wie meine letzten Noten in Verwandlung waren. Das ist doch peinlich."

Harry sah auf die Straße, überlegte. Er verstand Scorpius und seine Ängste. Merlin, wenn er sich vorstellte, er hätte in diesem Alter zu so einem Treffen gehen sollen… er wäre sicher vor Aufregung gestorben, und auf keinen Fall hätte er in einer solchen Situation ein Wort heraus gebracht. Denn er hätte, vermutlich wie Scorpius jetzt gedacht, wer möchte schon ernsthaft hören, was ein 17-Jähriger zu sagen hat…Doch er war ihm nicht peinlich. Im Gegenteil, inzwischen war er stolz auf seinen hübschen und intelligenten Freund. Er zeigte sich gerne mit ihm, und könnte es auch bald ganz offiziell. Doch das wusste sein Schatz noch nicht.

Er fuhr kurz entschlossen an den Straßenrand, da sie die Stadt bereits hinter sich gelassen hatten, und stellte den Motor ab. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Freund und nahm dessen Hand in seine.

„Scorpius Malfoy, bitte denk niemals, du seist mir peinlich. Das könntest du niemals sein. Du bist der klügste, schönste, begehrenswerteste, lustigste und netteste Mensch, den ich kenne! Ich wäre mit keinem lieber zusammen als mit dir. Und mit einer Frau wohl schon gar nicht mehr…aber auch einen anderen Mann kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. DU bist mein Mann. Und es muss dir nicht peinlich sein, dass du nichts von der Arbeit oder Kindern berichten kannst. Du bist nunmal 17, das ist ein Fakt. Und niemand erwartet, dass du etwas anderes zu erzählen hast, als das, was du erzählen kannst. Überhaupt stellt niemand Erwartungen an dich. Sei du selbst. So liebe ich dich. Vergiss das Alter."

Der blonde junge Mann lächelte. „Siehst du das wirklich so?"

„Natürlich."

Das Lächeln wurde breiter. „Lass uns nach Hause fahren."

Verwundert, aber sehr erfreut bemerkte Harry, dass Scorpius sein Haus gerade als Zuhause bezeichnet hatte. Er fühlte sich wunderbar.

Nachdem sie Scorpius' Sachen weg geräumt hatten, setzten sie sich aufs Sofa im Wohnzimmer.

„Ich finde es so schön, dass du mich abgeholt hast.", flüsterte Scorpius in Harrys Ohr. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass Vater das erlaubt hat. Wo uns doch alle sehen konnten!"

Harry lächelte „Ich habe ihn bestochen!", dabei wusste er ganz genau, weshalb Draco ihm das Privileg überlassen hatte, seinen Sohn abzuholen, er wollte ihnen gemeinsame Zeit lassen, für das, was Harry vorhatte.

„Womit?" der Blonde lachte.

„Nicht so wichtig…" Harry küsste Scorpius und zog ihn an sich. Der Slytherin seufzte, so lange hatte er auf diesen Moment, diese ungestörte Zweisamkeit gewartet. Er schob sich nun auf den Schoß seines Geliebten und begann, den Kuss leidenschaftlich zu erwidern, fuhr mit den Händen durch die dunklen Haare, die er so sehr liebte, strich fahrig über den Rücken, schob eine Hand zwischen sie, streichelte Harrys Brust durch sein Hemd und begann schließlich, ohne den Kuss zu lösen, die Knöpfe zu öffnen.

Harry seufzte, er hätte nur zu gerne dem Drängen seines nahezu unwiderstehlichen Freundes nachgegeben, doch er hatte Pläne für heute Abend, die er nicht verschieben wollte. Er hielt sanft die Hände fest, schloss die Knöpfe wieder. Scorpius stieß ein unwilliges Knurren aus und versuchte statt dessen, sich an Harrys Gürtelschnalle zu schaffen zu machen, doch auch dort wurde er unterbrochen. Harry hielt die Hände fest, die eigentlich genau das taten, was er auch wollte.

Verschleierte graue Augen sahen ihn an „Ich will dich, Harry, ich habe so lange drauf gewartet… ich will, dass du mich nimmst… jetzt…" Er küsste ihn wieder tief, wollte seine Hände befreien, dann änderte er seine Taktik und stand auf, begann hastig, sich selbst seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Die Augen begierig auf den Mann gerichtet, den er gerade mehr als alles andere auf der Welt wollte. Harry schluckte, musste all seine Willenskraft aufbieten, um diesem Anblick eines sich ausziehenden Scorpius, der vielen nackten Haut, die er so begehrte zu widerstehen. Sein Körper konnte es nicht, das hatte er schon bemerkt, aber er hatte doch auch einen eigenen Willen. Er wich vor dem inzwischen halbnackten Jungen zurück, stand auf, brachte etwas mehr Raum zwischen sie. Er bemühte sich, im nur ins Gesicht zu blicken „Schatz, ich hatte eigentlich was geplant für heute Abend… eine Überraschung… es ist sehr wichtig für mich!"

Verständnislos sah Scorpius ihn an „Du willst mich wirklich nicht? Wieso nicht?"

Die Stimme klang wirklich erstaunt, und ziemlich enttäuscht, selbstverständlich, denn normalerweise erlag Harry sehr schnell diesen simplen aber äußerst wirksamen Verführungskünsten. Doch nicht heute. Heute würde er einen Schritt in ihre gemeinsame Zukunft machen.

„Ich will dich… glaub mir… du bist…", er bemerkte, dass er lieber nicht seinen Blick über Scorpius nackten Oberkörper hätte gleiten lassen sollen, er schweifte gedanklich schon wieder ab „du siehst so heiß aus… aber. Nein, nachher. Ich verspreche dir, ich stehe dir die ganze Nacht zur Verfügung, ich erfülle dir jeden Wunsch, wenn du mich erst mein Programm abarbeiten lässt."

„Wirklich jeden Wunsch?", Scorpius grinste ziemlich lasziv und fuhr sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Brust und den Bauch, ließ seine Hand dann auf seinem Schritt liegen. Harry schluckte erregt „Jeden…", hauchte er dann.

„Dann leg mal los, mein Schatz!", Scorpius lümmelte sich wie er war, mit freiem Oberkörper und offener Hose auf einen der Sessel und legte die Arme auf die Lehnen. Harrys verlangende Blicke strichen über den göttlichen Anblick. Dann ging er entschlossen vor dem Jungen auf die Knie… und hob sein Hemd auf. „Zieh dich bitte wieder an, Süßer, sonst kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren." Er lächelte verlegen und hielt dem verführerischen jungen Mann vor sich das Kleidungsstück hin. Scorpius verzog kurz das Gesicht, dann sah er Harrys bittenden Blick und zog sich widerwillig sein Hemd wieder an, schloss seine Gürtelschnalle und verschränkte die Arme.

Eine gute Stunde später beendeten sie gerade ihr Essen. Harry hatte gekocht, Kerzen brannten, der Kamin spendete wohlige Wärme und sie hatten sich das Essen schmecken lassen.

„Das ist echt lieb von dir, mir ein so romantisches Essen zu kochen, Harry, danke!"

Harry legte sein Besteck beiseite, lächelte, er war aufgeregt. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. „Das war noch nicht alles, Schatz…"

Scorpius sah ihn fragend an „Wie, gibt es auch noch Nachtisch? Ich werde fett!" Er klopfte sich anschaulich auf seinen flachen festen Bauch.

„Nein, kein Nachtisch…"

Er erhob sich, ging unter den irritierten Blicken seines Geliebten zur Anrichte, öffnete eine Schublade und zog etwas heraus, das der Junge nicht erkennen konnte. Dann atmete er tief durch. Es gab keinen Grund, nervös zu sein. Sie waren sich doch längst einig… und dennoch…

Er trat mit langsamen Schritten auf seinen Freund zu, blieb vor ihm stehen, zögerte kurz, dann ließ er sich auf ein Knie hinab und sah dem wunderschönen Jungen tief in die Augen, nahm seine Hand in seine, räusperte sich, sah bereits Verstehen in den grauen Augen aufblitzen, ein ungläubiges Lächeln auf dem geliebten Gesicht aufleuchten.

„Scorpius Malfoy, ich liebe dich und ich möchte mein Leben mit dir verbringen, alles mit dir teilen. Möchtest du mein Ehemann werden? Wirst du mir die Ehre erweisen, mich zu heiraten?"

„Ich wäre ein Vollidiot, wenn ich nein sagen würde, Harry! Natürlich… aber das weißt du!" Scorpius ließ sich zu Harry auf den Fußboden gleiten, und schlang seine Arme um ihn, küsste ihn. Doch Harry wehrte ihn lachend ab „Warte, warte, ich bin doch noch nicht fertig!" Er schob den Jungen wieder ein Stück von sich und ergriff wieder seine Hand, schob ihm nun zärtlich einen Ring auf den Ringfinger. Mit offenem Mund starrte Scorpius auf seine Hand. Nun ergriff Harry den zweiten Ring und setzte ihn an seiner Fingerspitze an, doch Scorpius rief: „HALT, nein! Lass mich… bitte!" Er nahm den Ring und schob ihn vorsichtig auf Harrys Finger. Dann betrachtete er wieder seinen Ring.

Harry hoffte, dass die Ringe den Malfoyschen Ansprüchen genügen würden. Er hatte sich für Platin entschieden, sie waren matt und zwei ineinander verschlungene Linien waren einmal rings herum eingeprägt, die den Zusammenhalt der Träger noch einmal demonstrieren sollten. In seinem eigenen Ring stand ‚Scorpius – für immer', in dem seines Geliebten folglich ‚Harry – für immer'. Als Scorpius das las, konnte Harry sehen, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen traten, er lächelte, er schien wenigstens einmal alles richtig gemacht zu haben.

Noch immer saßen sie auf dem Fußboden. Scorpius sah andächtig und stolz auf seine Hand, dann blickte er auf „Jetzt müssen mir alle glauben, dass du wirklich mein Freund bist."

Harry runzelte die Stirn „Was meinst du damit?"

„Ach, ich habe noch immer mit einigen Idioten ab und zu einen kleinen Zusammenstoß, wenn sie einen blöden Spruch ziehen, immer nach dem gleichen Schema – dass ich dir willig zu Diensten bin, du mich aber nur zum Spaß benutzt. Nichts Neues."

Harry war einigermaßen schockiert, dass die Schüler in Hogwarts so etwas über ihn dachten, doch das wollte er jetzt nicht ausdiskutieren. Er streichelte Scorpius über die Wange, fuhr mit der Hand an seinen Hals. „Ich liebe dich, Süßer. Das weißt du, oder?"

Scorpius sah auf und nickte ernst. „Deshalb ist mir auch egal was die Idioten sagen. Außer Albus…"

„Sagt der das etwa auch?"

„Am Anfang… um mich zu verletzen, doch inzwischen, seit ich ihm das mit der Veela erzählt habe nicht mehr. Er versteht es jetzt wohl besser. Eklig findet er's aber immer noch."

Plötzlich fuhr Scorpius hoch „Ich muss unbedingt Vater bescheid sagen! Er muss dich beim Neujahrsball melden! Wir können da doch zusammen hin…obwohl… so kurzfristig wird wohl eine Verlobungsfeier nicht mehr zu organisieren sein…" Besorgt sah er auf die Uhr und ging in Richtung Kamin.

„Äh, wenn ich dich mal unterbrechen darf, Scorpius, du kannst hier bleiben. Alles ist bereits organisiert. Wie gehen auf den Ball. In fünf Tagen findet unsere Verlobungsfeier statt. Alles so, wie du es gewünscht hast!"

Verblüfft drehte Scorpius sich um „Wie?"

„Ich habe bei deinem Vater um deine Hand angehalten, wie es sich gehört. Wir sind davon ausgegangen, dass du vermutlich keine Einwände haben wirst, und deshalb hat er die Party bereits vollständig organisiert."

Scorpius runzelte die Stirn „Er weiß bereits, dass du mich gefragt hast?"

„Ja. Das macht man so, Scorpius."

„Hmm. Okay. Alles ist organisiert?"

„Ja."

„Das heißt… wir könnten jetzt nach oben in… UNSER Schlafzimmer gehen, und ich könnte mir von meinem Verlobten ALLE meine Wünsche erfüllen lassen?"

Harry grinste „Ja, Mr. Malfoy, ich stehe voll und ganz zu Ihren Diensten, freue mich Ihnen dienen zu dürfen!"

„Oh, das ist fürs Erste ganz einfach! Fang mich und mach's mir!" Damit sprang er auf und rannte wie vom wilden Affen gebissen in Richtung Treppe. Harry kam auf die Füße und stutzte, meinte der Kerl das ernst?

„WO BLEIBST DU?", brüllte der sexy Slytherin von oben. Er meinte es ernst, warum erregte das Harry bereits so?

Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei der Treppe, eilte die Stufen hinauf und stürzte ins sein Schlafzimmer. Scorpius war nicht zu sehen. Hinter sich hörte er ein übermütiges Kichern, Harry fuhr herum und sah Scorpius wieder die Treppe hinunter springen. Wollte sein Verlobter jetzt hier tatsächlich fangen spielen? Die Aussicht, ihn in die Finger zu bekommen und ins Schlafzimmer zu schleppen war allerdings durchaus anregend… er grinste dreckig, zog sein Hemd und die Schuhe und Socken aus. Dann entzündete er die Kerzen im Zimmer, er würde keine Zeit dazu haben, wenn er seinen Verlobten gefangen und hierher verfrachtet hatte.

Er trat aus dem Zimmer und lauschte. Dann rief er: „WO IST DENN MEIN SCHNATZ?"

Wieder hörte er das Kichern. Harry wusste nicht, was ihn ritt, als er brüllte: „ZIEH DICH SCHONMAL AUS MEIN SÜSSER, DANN KOMMEN WIR GLEICH SCHNELLER ZUM SCHUSS!"

„DAS HÄTTEST DU WOHL GERNE! KOMM ENDLICH UND HOL MICH!"

Harry schloss kurz die Augen. Ruhig. Er schlich die Treppe wieder herunter, ließ die knarrende Stufe aus und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer. Sein Atem stockte. Scorpius stand vor dem Sofa, zog gerade sein Shirt über den Kopf und lachte ihm übermütig entgegen. „Da bist du ja endlich! Willst du das?" Er strich sich lasziv an den Seiten entlang, fuhr über seine Brust, seinen Bauch, Harry konnte es nicht fassen, seine Knie wurden weich. Scorpius schob nun eine Hand auf seinen Schritt, schloss genießerisch die Augen und ließ die Hand ein paar mal über die sichtbare Beule in seiner Hose gleiten. Anschließend drehte er sich um und fuhr mit beiden Händen wieder seine Seiten hinab und umfasste seinen Po mit festem Griff, streckte ihn ein wenig nach hinten… Harry hatte das Gefühl, seine Brust müsste gleich zerspringen.

Er spürte seine Erregung hart gegen den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans drücken, sein Atem ging schnell, er konnte die Augen nicht von diesem sündigen Schauspiel lassen, das sein Verlobter ihm da bot. Merlin, er machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Scorpius drehte sich wieder zu ihm um, grinste dreckig und raunte: „Gut, wenn du nicht willst, dann muss ich es mir eben selber machen…" Er öffnete seine Hose, ließ sie auf den Boden rutschen und fuhr wieder mit der Hand in seinen Schritt, streichelte sich, die Augen geschlossen.

Harry glaubte gerade, er träume, es konnte nicht sein, dass sein anbetungswürdiger Geliebter hier wirklich in Boxershorts neben dem Couchtisch stand und sich selber… nein… er trat näher. Scorpius öffnete die Augen und lächelte „Willst du mir doch helfen?"

Harry griff nach ihm, doch der Junge wich hastig zurück und warf ihm einen feurigen Blick zu. Jetzt reichte es Harry, er machte einen schnellen Satz nach vorne und bekam Scorpius an der Hüfte zu fassen, rasch setzte er nach, so dass er dem sich windenden Slytherin nun die Arme um die Taille legen konnte. Dann raunte er dem kichernden Bengel, der sein zukünftiger Ehemann war, wie er an dem Ring an seinem Finger eindeutig sah, ins Ohr: „Kommst du jetzt freiwillig mit, oder muss ich dich ins Schlafzimmer schleifen, mein Süßer?"

„Hmmm, von beidem ein bisschen wäre schön…"

„Los, beweg dich!" Harry schob ihn energisch vor sich her und Scorpius ließ sich noch immer lachend von ihm die Treppe hinauf und ins Schlafzimmer bugsieren, wo er ihm einen kleinen Stoß gab und Scorpius sich aufs Bett fallen ließ. Sofort war Harry über ihm, er wollte ihn auf keinen Fall mehr entwischen lassen, für seinen Geschmack waren sie jetzt genug durchs Haus gerannt und hatten ‚Fang den Malfoy' gespielt. Er hatte nun seinen Malfoy und würde gut auf ihn aufpassen. Er fuhr mit Lippen und Zunge über den Oberkörper seines Partners, strich mit den Händen an den Seiten entlang, und stellte dabei verwundert fest, dass in dem halben Jahr, dass sie inzwischen zusammen waren, anscheinend die Muskeln irgendwie deutlicher ausgeprägt waren als zu Anfang… ihm sollte es recht sein. Sexy war es auf jeden Fall. Er leckte die sich unter der Haut abzeichnenden Rippen und Muskeln entlang, kam an den Bauchnabel, setzte seinen Weg weiter nach unten fort und schob die störenden Shorts hinunter, Scorpius strampelte mit den Beinen und beförderte sie zu Boden. Ohne zu zögern glitt Harrys Mund auf die Erektion seines Geliebten und fuhr sanft mit der Hand den Oberschenkel entlang, erst auf der Außen- dann auf der Innenseite, bis er schließlich mit der Hand Scorpius intimste Stelle fand und sie zu liebkosen begann, ihn vorbereitete. Als Harry sich einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Verlobten gönnte, sah er pure Erregung in dessen Gesicht, die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf zurückgelehnt, die Lippen leicht geöffnet lag er angespannt auf dem Bett und stöhnte immer wieder auf. Schließlich ließ Harry von ihm ab, die grauen Augen öffneten sich und sahen ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verlangen, Liebe und Vertrauen an, die Harry das Herz überlaufen ließ. Er kniete sich zwischen Scorpius Beine, legte sie vorsichtig gegen seinen aufrechten Oberkörper, umfasste dann mit den Händen Scorpius Po und hob ihn leicht an, damit er in ihn eindringen konnte. Wie immer wartete er den Punkt ab, an dem Scorpius sich wieder entspannte und begann sich dann zu bewegen, was seinem sexy Slytherin zunächst immer wieder kleine verzückte Laute entlockte, die nach einiger Zeit wieder vom Stöhnen seines Namens abgelöst wurden.

Als sie einige Zeit später aneinander gekuschelt dalagen und sich wieder und wieder daran erfreut hatten, wie gut ihre beiden Hände mit den Ringen aussahen, schlief Harry ein, seinen ebenso süßen wie sündigen zukünftigen Ehemann vor sich im Arm, der von nun an immer bei ihm sein würde. Er könnte sich nichts Schöneres wünschen.

Scorpius jedoch betrachtete noch immer Harrys Hand im Mondschein, die auf seinem Bauch lag, der Ring schimmerte leicht.

Er lächelte.

Er war glücklich.


	17. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17

„Was soll ich anziehen, Schatz?"

Harry sah belustigt um die Schranktür herum, da er ebenfalls gerade dabei war, sich passende Kleider herauszusuchen. „Du bist ein Malfoy – und du fragst MICH, was du anziehen sollst? Mit dir stimmt irgendwas nicht!"

„Ich meine das ernst…"

„Ich auch. Zieh irgendwas an, du siehst in allem toll aus… und auch ohne alles…"

„Tolle Idee, ich gehe einfach nackt."

„Fänd ich auch gut. Aber… ich fürchte, dann könnte ich mich mit niemandem unterhalten… weil ich dich die ganze Zeit sabbernd anstarre… Vielleicht ziehst du doch lieber was an…" Er grinste und verschwand wieder im Schrank.

Als Scorpius nach einigen Minuten vor ihm stand, stockte Harry der Atem, er sah umwerfend aus… Dennoch nicht wirklich passend, denn er gedachte nicht, heute schon auf einen Ball zu gehen, sondern sie wollten den Heiligabend mit seiner Familie verbringen. „Ähm, Süßer, vielleicht ein bisschen legerer…?"

Scorpius sah an seinem schwarzen Anzug hinunter, vermutlich der selbe, den er auf seinem Geburtstag getragen hatte, fuhr mit dem den Fingern über die edle Krawatte und sah ihn fragend an „Aber es ist doch Weihnachten."

„Ja, Schatz, und du siehst wirklich wunderschön aus… zum Anbeißen! Aber bei uns heißt Weihnachten, dass wir gemütlich zusammen sitzen, was Leckeres essen und Spaß haben. Niemand erwartet, dass du dort auftauchst, wie zu … einer Feier bei dir zu Hause…"

Etwas verstimmt sahen die grauen Augen ihn an „Was ist falsch an den Feiern bei mir zu Hause? Bei uns ist es halt so."

Harry nickte, er hatte seinen Geliebten nicht beleidigen wollen. „Nichts ist daran falsch. Und ich verspreche dir, wenn du möchtest ziehe ich auch einen Anzug an, wenn wir mit deinem Vater morgen essen. Aber bei Ginny ist es anders. Du könntest einfach das Hemd gegen ein Shirt austauschen? Aber wenn du möchtest, kannst du natürlich auch so gehen…"

„Nein, ich will nicht der einzige sein, der … anständig angezogen ist. Dann falle ich auf und alle denken, ich will angeben. Ich will nicht auffallen. Besonders heute nicht." Er zögerte kurz, und begann, sich das Jackett auszuziehen, dann folgten Krawatte und Hemd, während er weitersprach: „Harry, ich habe irgendwie Angst, wenn ich ehrlich bin… Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich mit zu deiner Familie komme… Also ich kenne ja alle, aber es ist das erste Mal, dass wir so als Paar auftreten… Wie werden sie reagieren? Und… ich habe Angst, dass ich dann … eins der Kinder bin… Weißt du, was ich meine?"

Harry setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Ernst sah er den blonden jungen Mann an, der nun dabei war, ein weißes T-Shirt überzuziehen.

„Sie werden gut auf dich reagieren, sie wissen, dass du mitkommst. Und sie wissen, dass du nicht als ihr Schulkumpel mitkommst, sondern als mein Partner. Du bist nicht eins der Kinder. Du bist mein Verlobter."

„Ich bin jünger als James…"

„Und? Du bist mein Verlobter. Ich liebe dich. Und sei dir sicher, Ginny wird sich dessen bewusst sein. Sie zumindest weiß, dass wir als Paar kommen. Gut, ob Albus wieder rumspinnt, weiß ich nicht, aber wir werden damit klar kommen. Es wird nicht schlimm werden. Und wenn du dich wirklich unwohl findest, gib mir ein Zeichen, dann bleiben wir nicht lange."

Erleichtert nickte Scorpius und zog nun sein schwarzes Jackett wieder über. Harry lächelte versonnen. Genau so war er gekleidet gewesen, als er ihn das erste Mal wirklich gesehen hatte. Elegant, locker, himmlisch sexy. Nur dass er sich das jetzt eingestehen durfte. Sein Blick fiel auf den Ring an Scorpius Finger, er überlegte kurz, ob er ihn darauf hinweisen sollte, dass dadurch sofort eindeutig war, dass sie verlobt waren, aber er unterließ es, denn er wollte nicht, dass sein Schatz dachte, er wolle, dass er den Ring wieder ablegte. Das sollte er nicht. Im Gegenteil.

Als sie nach unten gehen und zu Ginny flohen wollten, griff Harry beim Verlassen des Schlafzimmers nach einem Jackett, das hinter der Tür auf einem Bügel hing. Es passte zum Hemd, das er trug und er beschloss, dass Scorpius nicht allein auffallen sollte, wenn er nicht wollte. Er würde mit ihm auffallen.

Harry trat aus Ginnys Kamin und wenige Augenblicke später erschien sein Verlobter.

„Ginny? Jungs? Lily? Wir sind da!", rief Harry in die Wohnung hinter dem Wohnzimmer, in dem sie angekommen waren.

Scorpius sah sich neugierig um und erkannte, dass es vom Stil her ebenso eingerichtet war, wie Harrys, was ihm einen kleinen Stich versetzte. Auf einer Kommode an der Längsseite des Raumes standen gerahmte Fotos, Ginny mit ihren Kindern, die Kinder zusammen, die Kinder einzeln, in allen verschiedenen Altersstufen. Auf einem Bild waren die Kinder mit Harry zu sehen… Scorpius runzelte leicht die Stirn und verzog den Mund. Es gefiel ihm irgendwie nicht, dass Harry hier von Ginnys Kommode winkte. Fehlte nur noch ein gemeinsames Bild der beiden als Paar.

In diesem Moment hörten sie Gepolter und Stimmen im Flur. Ginny und Lily betraten den Raum. Während Lily leicht zögerte, bei Scorpius Anblick kam Ginny auf sie zu und umarmte Harry vertraut. „Schön, dass ihr da seid! Frohe Weihnachten, Harry!" Dann wandte sie sich dem jungen Malfoy zu, sie zögerte kurz, dann hielt sie ihm die Hand hin, irgendwie machte der Junge nicht den Eindruck, als würde er Wert auf eine Umarmung von ihr legen. Wie könnte er auch? Er war ein Malfoy. Er ergriff ihre Hand, sie lächelte, ein angenehmer Händedruck. „Freut mich Scorpius, dass du bist."

Der Junge schluckte „Danke für die Einladung Mrs... Potter…" Es fiel ihm schwer, sie so zu nennen. Sie lächelte noch immer „Nenn mich doch bitte Ginny und sag du zu mir. Das ist einfacher." Er nickte, nicht sicher, ob ihm DAS nun lieber war.

Das, was Ginny jedoch als nächstes sagte, ließ den beiden Männern den Mund aufklappen, obwohl sie es sicher nicht mit böser Absicht sagte.

„Ach, Scorpius, Albus ist in seinem Zimmer, die zweite Tür rechts."

Die beiden Männer starrten sie an. Fassungslos, dass sie das gerade wirklich gesagt hatte. Sie war sich dessen anscheinend gar nicht bewusst.

Harry legte den Arm und Scorpius, der sich merklich verspannt hatte. „Ginny, schön, dass du uns darauf hinweist, wo Albus ist. Trotzdem möchte mein Verlobter sicher lieber bei mir sein."

„Äh, ja, natürlich… ich dachte nur…"

„Nein, Ginny, ich glaube, du hast nicht wirklich nachgedacht. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass das nur unüberlegt war. Scorpius ist nicht als Freund von Albus hier, sondern als mein Partner. Ich dachte, das wäre klar?"

Seine Ex-Frau räusperte sich, ihre Wangen hatten sich etwas gerötet „Ja, natürlich. Entschuldige, Harry." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, dann sah sie Scorpius an „Entschuldige, Scorpius. Das ist nur immer noch etwas ungewohnt für mich…"

Dann atmete sie tief durch und fragte „Wollt ihr euch nicht setzen? Ich hole mal die Jungs, die sind gerade panisch dabei, die letzten Geschenke einzupacken." Sie verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

Harry wandte sich an Scorpius: „Alles klar? Ich glaube, sie meinte das nicht so!"

Scorpius nickte zögernd. „Alles klar, danke..."

Er atmete tief durch. Er hatte sich gerade furchtbar gefühlt, doch Harrys Reaktion und wie er Ginny zurecht gewiesen hatte, hatten ihm gefallen und deutlich gemacht, dass er zu ihm stand. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die jüngere Ausgabe der Frau, die eben so sehr ins Fettnäpfchen getreten war.

„Hi Lily, Frohe Weihnachten!"

Erst in diesem Moment wurde Harry sich der Anwesenheit seiner Tochter wieder bewusst, so sehr regte ihn Ginnys unsensibles Verhalten auf. Wie hatte sie das sagen können? Scorpius schien sich jedoch wieder zu entspannen. Er ließ ihn los und umarmte seine Tochter, die sich dann in einen Sessel setzte, Harry und sein Verlobter nahmen auf dem Sofa Platz. Und er fragte seine Tochter nach den neusten Neuigkeiten aus Hogwarts.

Kurze Zeit später betraten Albus, James und eine recht zerknirschte Ginny das Wohnzimmer.

Die Jungen begrüßten ihren Vater und auch den Freund. Selbst Albus riss sich zusammen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm lange ins Gewissen geredet, das Fest nicht zu verderben. Nicht wissend, dass sie selbst es sein würde, die den jungen Geliebten ihres Ex-Mannes vor den Kopf stieß, obwohl noch keine fünf Minuten vergangen waren.

Als alle beim Essen saßen, dass Ginny im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gezaubert hatte, war die Stimmung entspannter. Scorpius hatte sich wieder beruhigt und auch Harry konnte seinen Groll herunter schlucken. Doch der nächste kritische Moment ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, als Liliys Blick auf Scorpius' Hand fiel, als er sich eine Kartoffel nachnehmen wollte. Sie japste auffällig nach Luft. Scorpius war der Erste, dem ihr Blick auffiel und er beeilte sich, die Hand aus ihrem Sichtfeld zu nehmen, verdeckte unauffällig den Ring mit der anderen Hand. Doch es war zu spät.

„Was ist, Lily?", fragte Harry unbedarft, dem das seltsame Verhalten seiner Tochter nun auch auffiel.

„Hast du nen Geist gesehen?", fragte Albus kichernd, als er das erschrockene Gesicht seiner Schwester sah.

„Nein… ich… Scorpius… Du hast…er hat… er trägt einen Ring…"

„Und?", Albus wusste, dass Scorpius manchmal den Siegelring der Malfoys trug, das war nichts Neues.

„Nein, er trägt einen anderen Ring… der sah aus wie…"

Scorpius errötete, legte jedoch wieder seine Hand öffentlich auf den Tisch. Es war alber, warum sollte er den Ring verstecken? Harry sah die mutige Geste und beschloss, ihn zu unterstützen, legte seine Hand mit dem identischen Ring daneben. SO wurde auch Albus und James auf einen Blick klar, was Lily gemeint hatte.

„Soll das heißen… Ihr seid verlobt?", fragte James schließlich, sein Ton schwankte zwischen entsetzt und amüsiert.

Ginny mischte sich ein: „Ja, das soll es heißen. Euer Vater und Scorpius haben sich verlobt. Sie werden heiraten." Ihr Ton war neutral.

Albus räusperte sich und legte sein Besteck neben seinen Teller. Dann erhob er sich und sah seine Mutter an „Mum, ich würde mich gerne entschuldigen. Dürfte ich in mein Zimmer gehen? Ich muss etwas nachdenken."

Ginny nickte, während Harry sehr überrascht über die beherrschte Reaktion seines Sohnes war. Lily sah noch immer fassungslos aus, doch wieder war es James, dessen Loyalität zu seinem Vater scheinbar nicht zunichte zu machen war „Da gratuliert man eigentlich, oder? Alles Gute für euch!"

„Danke, James.", murmelte Scorpius und auch Harry warf seinem Sohn einen dankbaren Blick zu. Während nun auch Ginny den beiden noch einmal offiziell gratulierte, schien Lily sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Zwar gratulierte sie den beiden nicht, doch sie hielt ihre Hand in Richtung der beiden Männer „Kann ich den Ring mal sehen?" Scorpius war schneller als Harry und lächelnd ergriff das Mädchen die helle Hand, die deutlich größer war als ihre. Sie betrachtete den Ring nachdenklich und meinte dann: „Der ist schön." Und ließ die Hand des Jungen wieder los. Harry und Scorpius lächelten. „Danke, das finde ich auch." erklärte Scorpius nun und seine grauen Augen fingen die braunen des jüngeren Mädchens ein. Schließlich tupfte Scorpius sich mit der Serviette den Mund ab „Es war köstlich, Ginny. Ich gehe jetzt mal und rede mit Albus, denke ich. Ist das okay, oder möchte lieber einer von euch?" Harry zuckte mit den Achseln „Klar, wenn du möchtest und meinst, du hast Erfolg?"

Während James Scorpius nachdenklich hinterher sah, wandte sich Lily an ihren Vater „Dad…wenn du Scorpius heiratest… Dann wird er unser… Stiefvater… Das ist SCHRÄG!"

James kicherte nun „Ich hoffe, wir müssen ihn nicht Dad nennen!"

Ginnys Mundwinkel zuckten, und auch Harry war irgendwie amüsiert, glücklich, dass nun anscheinend schon zwei Kinder auf seiner Seite waren. „Ich denke, darauf wird er nicht bestehen!"

Lily, plötzlich ganz pragmatisch vom Hochzeitsfieber gepackt legte den Kopf schief „Heißt Scoop dann wie wir? Auch Potter? Oder heißt du dann Malfoy?"

Das war in der Tat eine sehr gute Frage, auf die Harry selber noch keine Antwort hatte. Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, das er mit Draco geführt hatte. „Das weiß ich noch nicht, Lil, es ist ja auch noch etwas hin, bis wir heiraten."

„Wie lange?"

James sah auf „Vermutlich so… eineinhalb Jahre mindestens?"

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fuhr sie ihren Bruder an.

„Lil, Scorpius muss erst mit der Schule fertig sein. Wäre zumindest vernünftig…", er warf seinem Vater einen fragenden Blick zu.

Dieser räusperte sich „Äh, ja, James hat ganz recht. Das haben wir uns auch so überlegt."

Dann fiel ihm etwas ein: „Lily, James, seid ihr beide mal so lieb und lasst mich und eure Mutter mal einen Moment allein?"

Die beiden warfen sich einen erstaunten Blick zu, dann standen sie auf und verließen das Wohnzimmer.

Ginny kam Harry zuvor: „Harry, es tut mir echt leid, was ich vorhin zu ihm gesagt habe. Das war unüberlegt…"

„Genau darauf wollte ich hinaus." Kurz war er versucht, Ginny von Scorpius Ängsten zu berichten, über die er vor dem Besuch mit ihm gesprochen hatte, damit sie es besser verstand. Doch dann entschied er sich dagegen, er konnte die Gespräche, die innerhalb der Beziehung stattfanden nicht nach außen tragen, auch nicht, wenn es zu Scorpius Bestem war. „Ich fühle mich nicht ernst genommen, wenn du so mit meinem Partner sprichst. Er ist kein Kind, und ich will nicht, dass du ihm das Gefühl gibst. Ich werde ihn heiraten, das weißt du. Ich liebe ihn wirklich. Er ist mein Ein und Alles. Er ist ein toller Mann, lustig, nett, er sieht toll aus…ist intelligent… Ich lasse mir das nicht schlecht machen."

„Das wollte ich gar nicht. Du weißt, ich will nichts mehr von dir. Und ich habe inzwischen verstanden, dass du den Jungen wirklich magst…"

„Ginny! Ich mag ihn nicht nur, ich liebe ihn!"

„Ja, meinetwegen auch das. Ich stehe dir da nicht im Weg. Aber bitte versteh auch, dass es für mich eine komische Situation ist. Immerhin kannte ich ihn jahrelang als Freund von AL, ich habe ihn in den Ferien mit Al zusammen Frösche fangen sehen… Ich habe ihm sogar schon mal ein Pflaster aufs Knie geklebt, als er zwölf war… und jetzt ist er bald dein Ehemann. Versteh bitte, dass das auch für mich nicht so leicht ist. Aber ich gebe mir Mühe."

„Danke.", Harry nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie. Er verstand Ginny ja auch irgendwie. Trotzdem wollte er auf keinen Fall, dass Scorpius verletzt wurde. Jemand räusperte sich hinter ihnen, schnell zog Harry seine Hand zurück, drehte sich um und sah Scorpius mit recht kühlem Blick in der Tür stehen. „Albus kommt gleich. Es geht wieder. Er war nur überrascht." Mit einem eisigen Blick auf Ginny trat Scorpius zu Harry und küsste ihn demonstrativ auf den Mund, richtete sich auf und legte Harry von hinten die Arme um den Hals. Eine besitzergreifendere Geste wäre fast nicht möglich gewesen, dachte Harry innerlich grinsend. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an Scorpius' Bauch und legte seine Hände auf die Unterarme seines Geliebten.

Etwas später, Harry, sein Verlobter und seine Söhne hatten den Tisch abgeräumt, stand Harry mit James allein in der Küche und sah ihn plötzlich nachdenklich an „James?"

„Ja, Dad?"

„Danke, dass du so gut reagierst. Ich bin echt froh, dass du nicht auch so… emotional reagierst, schon beim ersten Mal, als wir euch davon erzählt haben…Wieso warst du eigentlich überhaupt nicht geschockt oder sauer?"

James lächelte „Hast du das denn noch nicht gemerkt, Dad?"

„Was gemerkt? Was meinst du?", Harry war jetzt neugierig. Was meinte sein Sohn?

„Dad, ich kann dir einen Tipp geben… sagen wir mal so, ich kann dich ziemlich gut verstehen, denn ich würde Scorpius auch nicht von der Bettkante stoßen…" Er drehte sich um und wollte die Küche verlassen, doch Harry verschloss mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die Tür. Endlich war bei ihm der Groschen gefallen.

„James… du bist… schwul?"

„Naja… sagen wir mal, ich weiß beides zu schätzen… aber dein kleiner Malfoy ist schon wirklich niedlich."

„Du bist schwul und … stehst auf meinen Verlobten? Wie Lily zuerst? Was ist denn in dieser Familie bitte los?"

„Keine Angst, ich steh nicht auf ihn. Ich finde er sieht gut aus und ich habe ihm – bevor das mit dir war – auch schonmal auf den Hintern geglotzt, ich wusste ja auch, dass er schwul ist, aber mehr nicht. Aber ich nehme ihn dir schon nicht weg. Und ich hätte ja auch eh keine Chance bei ihm. So wie er dich anhimmelt – und die Sache mit der Veela… Albus hats mir erzählt. Aber wie auch immer. Ich verstehe dich."

Harry musste sich setzen. Sein Sohn war schwul… oder was auch immer, zumindest stand er auch auf Männer…

„Weiß deine Mutter das?"

„Ich glaube, sie ahnt es."

„Und Albus?"

„Nein."

Harry nickte.

„Aber Scorpius."

„Wieso denn Scorpius?"

„Er hat es irgendwie gemerkt und mich drauf angesprochen…"

Wieder nickte Harry, sein Verlobter war sensibel und ein aufmerksamer Beobachter.

„Lass uns wieder zu den anderen gehen, James. Ich will Scorpius nicht so lange allein lassen."

James lächelte, und Harry lächelte.

Scorpius kuschelte sich mit seinem Rücken an die Vorderseite seines Verlobten, schloss die Augen „Das war toll, Schatz… Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du nach dem ganzen Wein noch so leistungsfähig bist!" Er grinste süffisant in die Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers. „Wenn man einen solch atemberaubenden Anreiz hat wie dich, mein Süßer, ist es völlig egal, wie viel man vorher getrunken hat." Er presste den geliebten jungen Mann an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in den duftenden blonden Haaren vor sich.

„Ich fand die Bescherung noch sehr schön… nachdem Al sich dank deiner Überredungskünste wieder eingekriegt hatte. Was hast du denn eigentlich zu ihm gesagt?"

„Nichts…ein Geheimnis unter Freunden…du bist sein Vater, da kann ich das doch jetzt nicht verraten!"

„Hmm. Und ich weiß das mit James… Er hat mir gesagt, dass er schwul ist, und dass du es wusstest. Das hast du mir auch nicht gesagt!"

„Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen. Er wollte es noch nicht."

„Du bist mein Verlobter! Du musst mir alles sagen!"

„Als ich mit Al und James gesprochen habe war ich aber ihr Freund. Dann war ich im Wohnzimmer bei Ginny dein Verlobter… und eben…"

„Eben warst du was?"

„Hm, zumindest nicht dein Verlobter… SOWAS macht man nicht mit seinem anständigen Verlobten!" Er grinste dreckig und hörte Harry hinter sich kichern.

„Ach, Süßer…" begann Harry ein anderes Thema „Sag mal… wie wirst du eigentlich heißen, wenn wir verheiratet sind?"

Der junge Mann schien belustigt „Scorpius?"

„Mann, Slytherin, mit Nachnamen!"

„Sag das doch gleich… Malfoy."

„Oh."

„Wieso?"

„Ich dachte… naja, wir würden dann gleich heißen…"

„Tun wir das nicht?"

Harry schluckte „Ähm, du meinst, ich soll deinen Namen annehmen?"

„Warum nicht? Was ist gegen Malfoy zu sagen? Es ist ein alter und noch immer… naja… wieder… angesehener Name! Und Harry Malfoy klingt doch gut!"

„Naja… meine Kinder heißen Potter… Ich möchte weiter so heißen wie sie. Sonst komme ich mir vor, als würde ich nicht mehr zu ihnen gehören, verstehst du? Das ist doch auch der Grund, wieso Ginny noch meinen Namen hat…ihr geht es auch so. Sie heißt nicht Potter, weil sie gerne zu mir gehören möchte, sondern zu den Kindern!" Das hatte er Scorpius noch nie gesagt, in der Tat hatte der sich bereits darüber gewundert. Doch es leuchtete ein.

„Was machen wir dann?" fragte Scorpius nun „Ich kann meinen Namen auch nicht abgeben… Ich bin vermutlich der letzte Malfoy, da kann ich den Namen nicht noch eher sterben lassen…"

Harry verstand… also musste eine andere Lösung gefunden werden.

„Wir denken darüber nach. Schlaf gut, mein Süßer… wann sind wir morgen bei deinem Vater angekündigt?"

„Er erwartet uns um eins zum Mittagessen. Träum was Schönes, Schatz…vielleicht von mir?"

„Immer…"


End file.
